


Blood, Fire & Passion

by Ari23



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Cousin Incest, Drama, F/M, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari23/pseuds/Ari23
Summary: Desde hacía cientos de años, los territorios Norte y Sur habían estado divididos. Sin embargo, durante el inicio de la primavera, en el ritual Vesna para ser exactos, ambos territorios se unían durante una noche de luna llena.Las dos manadas de licántropos que dominaban cada territorio, usaban su magia para que el año fuese provechoso para todos. Pero era una magia sucia, fría y llena del más puro morbo. Una fiesta que se convertía en una orgía de deseos oscuros.Los dos Alfas dejaban que la magia se apoderara de sus cuerpos, querían que el puro instinto animal les guiara. Era ahí donde encontrarían a las Doncellas, una hembra de cada territorio para que ellos las reclamaran, y diera comienzo a la primavera.El problema llegó cuando la magia que se había incrustado en Aomine Daiki, Alfa del territorio Sur, había reclamado a otro macho en vez de una hembra en noche de Luna Roja, quien además resultó ser Kagami Taiga, el hijo mayor del Alfa del territorio Norte.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> PAREJAS:  
> PRINCIPALES:  
> *AoKaga  
> *NashKaga  
> *Leve AoFem!Kuro  
> *Leve KagaMomo
> 
> SECUNDARIAS:  
> *MuraFem!Aka  
> *MidoFem!Taka  
> *KiseFem!Kasa  
> *Leve KiyoFem!Hana  
> *Leve HimuFem!Kuro
> 
> GÉNEROS: Fantasía, Aventura, Sobrenatural, Drama, Humor, Amistad, Romance y leve Angustia.
> 
> ADVERTENCIAS: Universo Alterno (AU). Genderbender. Relaciones Heterosexuales. Lemon. Posible OoC. Mención de Violación, Zoofilia e Incesto. Embarazo Masculino (Parto natural explícito y lactancia). Leve relación con el Omegaverse. Extraño caso de Síndrome de Estocolmo. Personajes Originales (OC). Mención de muerte de un personaje.

– Papá, ¿Por qué todos están tan alterados? – La voz grave de un joven de aparentes 18 años se dejó escuchar. Esta retumbó por las paredes de la mansión, haciendo eco.

– Porque hoy es el ritual  _Vesna,_ ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Eres peor que tu padre – Se quejó. El muchacho frunció el ceño. No, no lo había olvidado.

– No me compares con ese viejo – Replicó – Me refiero a que están peor que de costumbre.

– Es normal, es la primera vez que serás  _tú_ quien haga el ritual – Los ojos del chico se abrieron con sorpresa. ¿Qué demonios?

– ¿Y-Yo? – Preguntó señalándose a sí mismo. Nadie se lo había dicho – ¿Esperan que yo haga el ritual? – El hombre mayor asintió.

– ¿Qué tu padre no te dijo que ya es tiempo de que seas el nuevo Alfa?

– Creí que estaba bromeando conmigo – El adulto suspiró.

– Ya eres mayor de edad y tu padre no quiere seguir con  _esto_ , y yo no puedo hacerlo si no es con  _él_  – No pasó desapercibido el tono de melancolía en la voz grave para el muchacho – Sigue recordando lo que pasó hace tantos años...

– Lo lamento... – Interrumpió, disculpándose. Pero ambos sabían, que no era su culpa.

– Vamos al bosque un rato, te quiero contar la historia de cómo nuestro reino se forjó por obra de la Luna Roja, durante el ritual Vesna... – Los dos salieron por las puertas de la gran mansión, haciendo caso omiso a las  _personas_  a su alrededor.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, hasta que el ruido y bullicio de  _gente_ se había dejado de escuchar, dejando paso al sonido del aire golpear con las hojas de los árboles, y del agua del riachuelo que se deslizaba tranquila, relajada. Un suspiró se dejó escuchar.

– Esta historia... – El muchacho prestó atención a su progenitor – Pasó hace casi 70 años, durante la primavera...


	2. Blood

El territorio Norte siempre había estado caracterizado por tener un clima cálido, lleno de animales, donde el bosque era de diferentes tonos de verde, y muy rara vez la zona se teñían de naranja, dorado y/o café. Las flores de diversos colores adornaban el pasto de manera sutil pero bella, y los riachuelos de agua cristalina eran tan claros, que fácilmente se podía ver el reflejo en ellas.

El territorio Sur, muy por el contrario, tenía un clima frío y toda la vegetación era cubierta de pulcra nieve blanca. El agua se transformaba en hielo brillante y sólido, pero al mismo tiempo tan delgado y frágil como si fuese vidrio. La naturaleza era única y bella, pero bastante escasa. Los pinos grandes y fuertes eran cubiertos por nieve como un velo. Y rara vez, el ambiente cambiaba.

Eran dos territorios muy diferentes, que compartían solo ciertas similitudes, y también unas cuantas _estaciones_. El territorio Norte tenía como propiedad a la _primavera_ y al _verano_ , mientras que el territorio Sur era dueño de _otoño_ e _invierno_. Por eso el cambio de clima tan contrastante. Cada zona tenía su propia belleza única, así como cada territorio tenía un licántropo Alfa.

El Alfa del territorio Norte era alguien viejo y sabio, contaba ya con 300 años, aunque no aparentaba más de 35. Protegía a su manada con inteligencia y astucia, siempre velando por su bienestar, sin dejar que los peligros que rodeaban los bosques amenazaran la paz. No eran bestias, les gustaba socializar y vivir como los _humanos_ , personajes de sus cuentos con vidas simples pero felices. Este estaba a unas décadas de dejar el cargo, y se lo cedería a su hijo mayor, Kagami Taiga.

El Alfa del territorio Sur era alguien distinto. No podía culpársele. Era terco, apenas 100 años que tenía y aparentaba 20. Era inexperto y se dejaba guiar más por su instinto que por la razón. Apenas sabía cuidar de él para hacerse cargo de la manada completa, pero prometió que daría lo mejor. Su padre, el anterior Alfa, le había dejado el cargo. Este no había muerto, pero con sus 385 años, estaba bastante agotado, por lo que decidió cederle el puesto a su hijo más fuerte, Aomine Daiki.

Estaban a unos días de celebrar el ritual _Vesna_ , donde comenzaría la primavera. Ambas manadas eran respetuosas con las decisiones de las otras. La manada del Sur no pasaría los límites con el territorio de la manada del Norte, y viceversa. Pero solo durante el _Vesna_ , ellos tenían permitido el paso hacia la estación de primavera, pues era una celebración de todos los licántropos, y se necesitaba a los dos Alfas para poder llevarlo a cabo.

* * *

 – Aomine-kun, luces tenso – El nombrado sintió un escalofrío subirle por toda la columna. La voz aguda había salido de la mismísima nada. Ni sus sentidos desarrollados pudieron percibir al individuo en cuestión acercarse a él.

– ¡Demonios, Tetsu! – Gritó entre molesto y asustado – ¡Ya te dije que no salgas así como así! – Regañó. La _hembra_ bajó la cabeza.

– Perdóneme mi Alfa, no volverá a pasar – Era mentira, la chica disfrutaba tomarlo por sorpresa cada vez que tuviese oportunidad. Pero no siguieron peleando.

– Mierda, ¿Tanto se nota en mi cara? – Preguntó el _macho_ , con el ceño fruncido. Su compañera asintió a su pregunta – Genial – Ironizó cabreado.

– Demasiado diría yo. ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con el inicio de la primavera? – Preguntó. Aunque era más que obvio que era por eso. Aomine siempre se ponía de ese humor durante ese tiempo. El chico bufó.

– Lo sabes mejor que nadie – Le hizo saber – Esta vez es Luna Roja, y es probable que tenga un descendiente – Explicó. Tetsu asintió, haciéndole saber que le comprendía – No quiero hacer el ritual…

– Si no lo haces el año será devastador – Advirtió – Como Alfa, es tu deber.

– Sigue sin gustarme… – Espetó molesto – O al menos no del todo, porque no te mentiré, me la paso muy _bien_ – Dijo lo último como si estuviese divertido de la situación. La chica frunció el ceño.

– Tan idiota como siempre, Aomine-kun – Luego de esas palabras, se retiró molesta. El chico se quedó solo de nuevo, ignorando a su compañera irse.

– Y tú tan delicada como siempre, Tetsuna – Murmuró, y aunque la nombrada ya estaba bastante lejos, sabía que podía escucharle.

Aomine suspiró con pesadez. Ya llevaba algunos años como Alfa del territorio Sur, pero la carga de responsabilidad en los hombros era demasiada. Se pasó una mano por sus cabellos azul oscuro, revolviéndolos en el camino. Frunció los labios con molestia a la vez que sus ojos color zafiro miraban con detenimiento desde la ventana de su habitación toda su manada.

Era bastante numerosa, pero fiel los unos con los otros. Había pequeños cachorros corriendo y riendo de aquí para allá, mientras las hembras se encargaban de cuidarlos o de los quehaceres, algunos machos ayudaban en lo que podían mientras que los otros entrenaban la transformación con los más jóvenes. Incluso algunos licántropos habían ido ya de caza. No podía fallarles.

– Aomine, llegó una carta del Alfa del Norte – Un intruso irrumpió en su habitación. Y esta vez no había sida Tetsuna. Distinguió una cabellera verde, pero en realidad ya sabía quién era el individuo. Le oyó venir desde hace unos metros.

– ¿Son buenas noticias, Midorima? – Preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa. El otro frunció el ceño mientras se acomodaba los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz.

– Para la manada sí, pero no podría decir lo mismo para ti – Confesó, acaparando por completo la atención del Alfa. Siguió hablando – Al parecer el ritual _Vesna_ se adelantó. Será mañana por la noche.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – Interrumpió Aomine. Midorima ya se esperaba esa reacción.

– Lo que oíste. La Luna Roja adelantó su curso y será mañana, los del Norte no quieren perder esa oportunidad – Explicó – Y tú tampoco deberías perderla. Es tu oportunidad para tener algún sucesor – Aomine rodó los ojos.

– No tengo tanto tiempo siendo Alfa, los cachorros pueden venir después – Contradijo.

– Es Luna Roja, el cachorro será más fuerte si es engendrado con ella – Intentó convencer.

– Yo decido con quien follar y si quiero o no tener cachorros – Espetó molesto – Quien debería aprovechar la Luna Roja eres tú, y dejar tus inseguridades de lado para poder aparearte con Takao. Hasta ella sabe de tus sentimientos – Las mejillas de Midorima se colorearon en rojo.

– Estamos hablando de tus deberes como Alfa y del futuro de la manada, no de mi vida privada – Intentó cambiar el tema.

– Ya te dije mi respuesta – Antes de que el chico de cabellera verde hablase de nuevo, Aomine se le adelantó – No me sigas jodiendo, y si no te decides pronto, haré lo posible para que mi _Lobo_ acepte a Takao como _La Doncella_ , y ya sabes lo que pasará si es Luna Roja – Chantajeó – Tal vez un cachorro no estaría mal.

– Eres un… – Farfulló Midorima, haciendo a Aomine sonreír por su reacción. Perfecto, el peliverde ya no le fastidiaría en un buen rato.

– Lárgate – Ordenó, mientras que el otro daba media vuelta tragándose todas las palabras que quería decirle al otro. No parecían siquiera ser hijos del mismo lobo.

Aomine Daiki era Alfa de la manada del Sur, pero no por ser el mayor, sino por ser el más fuerte entre sus hermanastros. Tenía el cabello corto y azul oscuro, haciendo juego con sus ojos. Era de cuerpo fuerte y ancho, alto y con el color de piel bastante moreno. Sin embargo, poseía el mismo instinto que el de un adolescente malcriado.

Midorima Shintarou era diferente. Era mayor que Aomine por 20 años, pero no había querido pelear por el título de Alfa. Su cabellera verdosa combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos esmeralda, escondidos detrás de sus gafas. Era más alto y maduro que su hermanastro, y con un cuerpo bastante fuerte, pero no se comparaba con la fuerza de Daiki.

Aomine había sido entrenado durante mucho tiempo como un guerrero, mientras Midorima había pasado toda su vida detrás de los libros y tratados que ligaban a un territorio con el otro.

– Mierda, ¿Qué voy a hacer? – Se preguntó Aomine a sí mismo. Ya de por sí le cabreaba todo el asunto del ritual como para que ahora le dijeran que se había adelantado.

El ritual _Vesna_ era un intercambio. Los licántropos obtenían sus poderes de la tierra, y durante el ritual, la unión de los Alfas con las Doncellas creaba la magia que regresaría a la tierra, a regenerar la vida durante el año que empieza. Los Alfas utilizaban la luna llena para llamar a sus Lobos, su magia, su instinto. Y de esa manera llamar a las hembras, encontrar a las Doncellas.

Nadie sabía con exactitud quiénes serían las Doncellas, pues serían los Alfas quienes las eligieran. Lo único que las hembras debían saber, era que debían estar presentes en el ritual, para que alguna fuese escogida por un Alfa. Ser la Doncella, ser reclamada por un Alfa era un honor. Sin embargo, después de que los Alfas eligieran, los licántropos restantes podían seguir la fiesta.

Si bien la participación de los demás lobos no era tan necesaria como la de los Alfas con las Doncellas, sus _juegos_ también ayudarían a la tierra, y eran útiles para el intercambio de magia. La fiesta era más un acto carnal que cualquier otra cosa. Hembras y machos disfrutarían de la experiencia sexual sin rencores o preocupaciones, al menos hasta el próximo año.

Aomine disfrutaba más ser uno de los otros lobos sin importancia. De esa manera, podría disfrutar del _Vesna_ sin ninguna preocupación rondándole la cabeza. Pero no, ahora era el Alfa y debía actuar como tal, debía dejar a su Lobo dominar por completo su ser, y tenía que abstenerse a las consecuencias de sus actos; además, seguía el caso de la descendencia durante la Luna Roja.

Según las antiguas leyendas sobre los Lobos, si un cachorro era engendrado por la Doncella y un Alfa durante la Luna Roja, este sería más fuerte, más rápido, más astuto; sería el Alfa perfecto para guiar a la manada cuando el padre de este le cediera el puesto, o bien, se lo quitara por medio de una pelea. Aomine Daiki era uno de esos Lobos engendrados en esa época.

– Tch – Chasqueó la lengua – Más vale pensar en algo rápido – Se convenció.

No era la primera vez que haría el ritual como Alfa. Hace un par de años que lo había estado haciendo. Kuroko Tetsuna, la hembra de cabellera celeste como sus ojos, habían sido la Doncella la anterior primavera. Lo recuerda perfectamente, aunque aquello no había dañado para nada su relación de amistad. Después de todo ambos sabían que la luna era la única responsable.

Si bien, su prioridad ahora era encontrar la manera de no tener un sucesor, y menos sabiendo que él era hijo de la Luna Roja. Si tenía un cachorro, podría ser mucho peor que él mismo.

* * *

 – Kagamin, tu padre quiere verte – Una dulce voz llegó a sus oídos.

– Enseguida voy – Avisó. La _hembra_ asintió pero no se fue de su lado. Esperándole. El _macho_ rodó los ojos sabiendo que la chica no se iría de ahí sin él, por lo que comenzó a caminar.

– Sabes que el ritual se adelantó ¿No? – La chica intentó sacar tema de conversación, mientras seguía a su compañero a la mansión del Alfa.

– Lo sé – Contestó – Será mañana.

– Supongo que también sabes que mañana es Luna Roja – Las puertas de la mansión se abrieron dejando entrar a ambos individuos.

– También lo sé – Respondió. Sabía que estaba siendo algo cortante con su amiga, pero hoy no estaba de humor. Y seguro mañana estaría peor.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras seguían caminando. Pronto, ambos llegaron a las grandes puertas donde detrás se encontraba el Alfa del territorio Norte. El chico dio una rápida mirada a su compañera, y este le manifestó que se quedaría afuera, esperando por él. Las puertas se abrieron y él entró.

– Kagami Taiga – Llamó una voz dentro de la habitación. Los dientes del susodicho rechinaron con furia – Tan tarde como siempre.

– Vete al diablo Gold – Se quejó. El mencionado levantó las manos a la altura de sus hombros, en señal de rendición desinteresada.

– No quiero que se peleen – Dijo una tercera voz. Kagami suspiró intentando relajarse y no escuchó al otro individuo decir o hacer algo más – Mañana es Luna Roja – Les avisó.

– Al punto, viejo – Apresuró Gold. Taiga estuvo a nada, a nada de que su lobo se le abalanzase para arrancarle la cabeza.

– Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu Alfa, Nash – Respondió el mayor, haciendo que el chico desviara la mirada, como si no le importara lo que dijese.

– ¿Para qué me llamaste, padre? – Preguntó Kagami, intentando aligerar el ambiente e intentando distraerse para no intentar matar a Nash.

– El ritual _Vesna_ se adelantó, y la Luna Roja no nos esperará por siempre – Dijo – Durante ella es cuando la generación de cachorros es más fuerte – Ambos chicos asintieron a sus palabras. Eso ya lo sabían antes – Y lo serán aún más si ambos padres son hijos de la Luna Roja.

– No entiendo muy bien tu punto – Expresó Kagami.

– El viejo quiere que follémos, Taiga – Luego de esas palabras, la habitación fue inundada por un horrible silencio e incómodo. No, no podía ser cierto.

– ¿Eso es verdad, padre? – Preguntó el menor de ahí, con la confusión en el rostro. Aquello, no, no podía ser verdad. Era imposible. El Alfa suspiró con pesar y asintió. Esto no iba a ser fácil.

– Quiero que te aparees con Nash – Confirmó. Taiga abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Ambos somos machos! – Le hizo saber. Su padre creía en muchas cosas, pero, ¿El apareamiento entre dos machos? ¡No! Eso era inmoral, prohibido, asqueroso. ¿De dónde mierda sacarían descendencia?

– La Luna Roja es capaz de muchas cosas, Taiga – El Alfa no había perdidos los estribos, no como su hijo, el cual se notaba asustado, enfadado, y confuso. No lo culpaba, aun no asimilaba lo que estaba pasando – Durante ella, cualquier criatura es fértil, sea hembra o macho. Y si ambos son machos, el cachorro es más fuerte.

– Que una estúpida leyenda diga eso no quiere decir que sea verdad, maldito viejo – Habló Nash después de tanto tiempo callado. Kagami ni se molestó en mirarle con enfado o con la amenaza de que le mordería el cuello. Por primera vez, estuvo de acuerdo con los insultos hacia su padre.

– Más respeto hacia mí, Gold, te recuerdo que si no te he echado de la manada, es por cumplir la última petición de tu padre – Nash chasqueó la lengua, molesto; pero no dijo nada más. Kagami se puso del lado del otro chico.

– No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero no voy a aparearme con Nash solo porque te leíste un maldito cuento de hadas y crees que va a cumplirse – Kagami se dirigió hacia las puertas de la habitación, seguido del otro macho – No importa que seas el Alfa, todo tiene un límite.

– Me alegra ver que por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo – Comentó Nash, mientras abría la gran puerta para salir junto con Kagami. Ninguno de los dos miró otra vez al Alfa – No creas que esto se terminó, Taiga. De seguro tu viejo seguirá jodiéndonos con esto hasta mañana – Avisó.

– Estoy consciente de ello – Le hizo saber, ignorando la molestia que le provocaba el trato tan descortés hacia su padre. Sin embargo, era más su enojo por lo que decidió dejarlo pasar por hoy.

– De una vez te digo, que realmente no me importa aparearme contigo o no – Habló Gold, haciendo que los ojos rubí de Kagami se posaran en él – Pero realmente, nada me gustaría más que verte debajo de mí retorciéndote como la escoria que eres – Tomó el rostro del menor con sus dedos para acercarlo a él, haciendo quizá demasiada fuerza apretándole la cara.

– ¡Suéltame! – Gritó Taiga con furia, o más bien parecía un ladrido. Aquella cercanía no le había gustado – Si realmente lo que quieres es pelear, será mejor hacerlo de una vez y terminar por fin con todo esto. Hace años que quiero verte lejos de la manada – Nash sonrió con diversión.

– Cuando te dije lo de verte debajo de mí, no me refería a una pelea, Taiga – Le explicó, logrando que el chico solo se enojara más. Iba a matarlo, definitivamente iba a matarlo lenta y dolorosamente – Eres el siguiente Alfa, sería tan humillante para ti si la manada llega a saber que fuiste mi puta – Le comentó con burla.

– ¡Maldito bastardo! – Si Kagami no se lanzó sobre Nash para morderle la yugular, fue porque la voz de una _hembra_ se lo impidió.

– ¡Kagamin, detente! – Nash aprovechó el momento para retirarse de ahí dejando al cascarrabias hijo del Alfa con su compañera. Sí que se había divertido. Kagami apretó los dientes al ver que Gold había desaparecido.

– Voy a matarlo, Momoi, realmente voy a matarlo – Comentó con furia mientras la chica se acercaba a él para acariciarle los cabellos rojizos, intentando calmarlo.

– Tranquilízate Kagamin. Sino tendré que llamar a Himuro-kun –  Al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, Taiga respiró hondo para calmarse. Momoi sintió un alivio en el cuerpo. Al menos su compañero había recuperado la cordura.

Kagami Taiga era el primogénito del Alfa del territorio Norte, aun cuando este no le hubiese cedido el puesto todavía, él era el siguiente en la línea. Tenía el cabello rojizo, salvo las puntas, que eran un poco más oscuras. Sus ojos eran de un color escarlata que se asemejaban más a la sangre que a los de un lobo común, y su complexión era fuerte, grande y alto. Y tenía la piel bronceada, producto del trabajo bajo el sol.

Momoi Satsuki era una chica de un cuerpo perfecto y de curvas pronunciadas, de cabellera rosada como sus ojos. Ella era su compañera, más por el sentido de la amistad que por el de apareamiento, aun cuando ya habían tenido sexo en más de una ocasión. Su lazo de amistad era más fuerte, y nadie les juzgaba. No tenían por qué hacerlo, los licántropos siempre habían sido bastante _liberales_ en ciertas cosas.

El _sexo_ y/o _apareamiento_ era una de ellas.

– ¿Estás bien, Kagamin? – Preguntó ella – Si te soy sincera, tu rivalidad con Nash no había pasado a tanto hasta hoy – Explicó. Kagami se pasó una mano por el cabello y la cara en señal de frustración – ¿Qué te dijo tu padre? ¿Fue por eso? – Siguió preguntando.

– Quiere que Nash y yo nos apareemos – Respondió. Sabía cómo era la pelirrosa, y le tenía la suficiente confianza para decirle.

– ¿Qué? – Momoi había quedado perpleja. Esa no era la respuesta que se hubiese esperado – Pero… ambos son…

– Machos – La interrumpió el pelirrojo, completando lo que ella iba a decir – Lo sé, tú lo sabes, Nash lo sabe, él lo sabe, y probablemente toda la manada lo sepa también – Siguió hablando – Pero dice que con la Luna Roja, alguno podría quedar _preñado_.

– ¡Es una estupidez! – Exclamó la chica, frunciendo el ceño. La idea de que su compañero estuviese ligado al apareamiento con _otro macho_ , y con alguno de los dos haciendo el papel de _hembra_ le parecía perturbador, asqueroso.

– ¿Crees que no lo sé? – Le preguntó con ironía y molestia – ¡Joder, hoy si me tocó las pelotas! – Blasfemó – Solo porque una leyenda lo dice, quiere intentar. ¡Pero no voy a ser su jodido juguete, y menos de Nash! – Reclamó indignado. 

Ambos licántropos suspiraron con molestia e indignación. Las ideas de su Alfa estaban cada vez más insoportables, por no decir locas. Era muy raro y aparentemente _asqueroso_ ver a dos lobos del mismo género follar, como para que ahora el Alfa quiera que con una unión así se lograse engendrar una nueva generación de cachorros. Abominable.

– ¿Quieres _hacerlo_? – Preguntó Satsuki, una vez hubo manejado un poco su actitud. Era la única idea que tenía para alejar a su compañero del tema, el _sexo_. Taiga dudó unos segundos, pero al final terminó accediendo a regañadientes. Realmente lo necesitaba y Momoi no tenía problema.

– De acuerdo –  Aceptó.

* * *

 

– ¿Aun buscando como deshacerte de la descendencia, Aomine? – Preguntó la voz de una _hembra_ , que aunque Aomine había escuchado venir, no le prestó mucha atención.

– ¿Qué no tienes que esconderte de Kise en otra parte, Kasamatsu? – Respondió a la pregunta con otra pregunta, pero sin verla directamente. Su vista seguía perdida en el horizonte y su mente estaba hecha un caos.

– Él no se acerca nunca a tu habitación, y pensé que tu olor le confundiría y me dejaría en paz – Confesó ella. Daiki giró la cabeza para mirar a los ojos azul grisáceo de Kasamatsu – ¡Oh, no me veas así! – Reclamó molesta – Sabes que lo amo pero durante estas fechas se pone insoportable.

– Quizá se deba al comienzo de la primavera…

– La primavera aun no comienza – Se defendió – Y hablando de ella, según tengo entendido… debes tener un cachorro aprovechando la Luna Roja, ¿no?

– Mira Kasamatsu, si lo que quieres es sobornar a mi Lobo para que seas la Doncella este año y alejarte de Kise, no te va a funcionar – Le dijo desinteresado – Y es una treta bastante estúpida, pareces una cucaracha buscando alimento – La chica frunció el ceño enojada.

Una gota de sudor bajó por la nuca de Aomine al ver como su escritorio volaba hasta estrellarse en la pared, donde se rompió en bastantes pedazos.

– No te creas la gran cosa solo por ser el Alfa – Regañó Kasamatsu, quitando un pedazo de madera que había caído en su pelo negro y alborotado – Prefiero aparearme toda mi vida con Kise, que pasar una noche contigo.

– Esa confesión si me dolió – El moreno hizo un gesto dramático – Con lo de no creerme por ser el Alfa habría bastado, no había necesidad de compararme con Kise – Rodó los ojos, fastidiado.

– La verdad, no entiendo como Kuroko pudo soportarte el año pasado. Yo no lo hubiera hecho – Se sinceró. Aomine se encogió de hombros, como haciéndole saber a la pelinegra que él tampoco lo sabía – Como sea, iré a buscar a Kise.

– ¿Qué? ¿Ahora si quieres follar con él? – Le preguntó con burla.

– Prefiero hacerlo que seguir escuchándote decir estupideces – Contestó ella, antes de cerrar la puerta con un portazo cuando salió.

Daiki bufó, sin entender qué le había visto su rubio amigo a aquella hembra tan violenta y mandona. Kise era bastante masoquista. Pero con los gemidos de la chica que se escuchaban para sus sensibles oídos cada noche, puede saber que el rubio se las cobra todas cuando se apareaban.

Y hablando de apareamientos…

– ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? – Se preguntó a sí mismo, volviendo la mirada hacia el horizonte. Divagó unos minutos, hasta que decidió salir de la mansión en su forma de Lobo.

Una vez llegó al bosque del invierno, se detuvo ahí para pensar. El frío no traspasaba su pelaje negro azulado y no tenía problemas con el ataque de algún animal salvaje, debido su fuerza y tamaño. Además, todos –licántropos y animales– sabían que ese era su territorio. Se recostó en la nieve, dejando que el viento gélido se llevase sus pensamientos.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenía que seguir con el ritual para traer la primavera y prosperidad a ambos territorios por ese año, pero no quería tener descendencia. Al menos no aun. Se suponía que podía tener cachorros cuando y con quien quisiera, pero si era Luna Roja sería mejor. Además. Durante ella, las hembras que los Alfas reclamaban siempre quedaban encintas, no había una que fuese la excepción.

Y era eso lo que precisamente le molestaba, porque no habría manera de esquivar el destino de tener un heredero. Existía la posibilidad de matar al cachorro, pero eso era demasiado cruel hasta para él, y no quería cargar con el dolor de la madre tampoco. Además, seguía siendo asesinato, y por más liberales que fueran con el sexo, los homicidios dentro de la manada eran otra cosa aparte, y también castigados.

Entonces, ¿Qué mierda podría hacer para evitar todo ese embrollo? La respuesta era muy obvia: _nada_. Exacto, no podía hacer absolutamente nada, más que aceptar lo que pasaría dentro de unos días, durante el ritual. Quizá podría encerrar a su hijo para evitar que se desarrollara como se debe, pero eso solo lograría que el cachorro encontrara su verdadera fuerza más rápido que mientras estuviese en libertad.

No quería tener un hijo, no se sentía preparado para soportar esa carga. Aunque se suponía que como Alfa su trabajo era dar cachorros a la manada que serían los más fuertes y excelentes líderes, él seguía siendo un mocoso que quería diversión. Era el Alfa, sí, pero hubiese preferido no serlo, al menos no aun. No había madurado mentalmente, y no sabía a afrontar todo esto.

Además, si iba a tener un hijo, quería que fuera con su _pareja_. Aquel licántropo con el que compartiría el resto de su vida. Aunque como Alfa y sabiendo que cada año iba a tener que escoger diferentes hembras, seguro que no iba a ser nada fácil. Quizá era por eso que los Alfas no tenían una pareja, pero la soledad era el precio, y a Daiki le disgustaba aquello.

Dándole vueltas al asunto, terminó por marearse y quedarse dormido en la nieve.

* * *

 

– ¿Padre quiere que te parees con Nash?

– Sí.

– ¿Para qué de esa manera alguno pueda tener un cachorro?

– Ajá.

– ¿Y así sea el siguiente Alfa después de ti?

– ¡Joder, Tatsuya! ¡No es necesario que repitas todo lo que ya te dije! – Reclamó enojado. El nombrado levantó las palmas de las manos hasta sus hombros, en señal de rendición.

– Vale, lo siento – Se disculpó – Es solo que aún no terminó de asimilarlo todo. Siempre he sabido que Papá es bastante ingenuo y adora las leyendas, pero no creí que hasta este extremo.

– Yo tampoco lo creía y de repente, ¡BAM! – Dijo haciendo un ruido fuerte al golpear su puño con la pared – ¡Quiere que folle con Nash para que de esa manera tenga un cachorro! – Tatsuya miró a su hermano hacer su berrinche. Bueno, tenía razón de estar enojado.

– Hey Taiga, tranquilízate – Dijo – En dado caso de que la leyenda sea verdad, Papá nunca especificó quién debía tener el cachorro. Tal vez sea Nash quien cargue con él, y así no tengas que preocuparte.

– ¿En serio? – Preguntó con ironía, mirando al pelinegro a los ojos – En una pelea entre Nash y yo, ¿Quién ganaría? Sé sincero – Ante la pregunta, Tatsuya hizo ademán de contestar muchas veces, pero no respondió ninguna, bajando la cabeza y frunciendo los labios.

– Estás jodido, Bro – Fue lo que dijo al fin. Kagami se cabreó más con esa respuesta. Porque él ya sabía que no existía posibilidad de ganarle a Gold, y era bastante probable que si la leyenda fuese cierta, él cargara con el cachorro. ¿Cómo miraría a su manada a los ojos así?

– Aprecio tus intentos de ayudarme pero creo que no están funcionando – Respondió sarcástico. No hubo respuesta, por lo que los ojos rojos de Kagami se fijaron en su hermano, notando que este se encontraba pensativo.

– Papá dijo que ambos debían ser hijos de la Luna Roja, ¿no?

– Sí, eso dijo.

– ¿Por qué no hace que Seiko se aparee con Nash entonces? – Preguntó con extrañeza. Seiko era la hermana de ambos, y era hembra. No habría problema con el apareamiento y la descendencia.

– ¿Estás jodiéndome, no? – Preguntó con fastidio.

– ¿De qué hablas, Bro?

– Akashi está con Murasakibara – Dijo, utilizando el apellido de su hermanastra. Nunca le había gustado llamarle por su nombre, ella le daba miedo – No quiero saber qué pasaría si Papá le dijese que tiene que aparearse con Nash.

– Buen punto, además, Seiko y Atsushi son _pareja_ , no pueden aparearse con nadie más que no sean ellos – Murmuró, cayendo en su error al decir que la pelirroja podría quitarle el peso de encima a Kagami.

– ¿No creo que tú quieras tomar mi lugar, verdad? – Preguntó con falsa esperanza. El pelinegro sonrió con nerviosismo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

– Sigue soñando, Bro – Le contestó. Kagami bufó aún más molesto. No, no había manera de librarse de eso, porque su padre iba a seguir jodiéndole las pelotas hasta que se aparease con Gold durante el ritual _Vesna_ – Míralo de este modo, Taiga. Si la leyenda es falsa, no tendrán que cargar con un cachorro.

– De nada me serviría, porque Nash ya me habría follado – Tatsuya se mordió el labio. No había previsto bien ese punto – No podría mirar a los ojos a la manada de nuevo, viviría con la vergüenza cada día, porque de seguro Nash jamás me dejará olvidarlo. Así que si voy a follar con él, más vale que la leyenda sea cierta.

– Espera – Dijo, dándose cuenta de algo en toda la plática que llevaban – ¿No lo que te preocupa es el cachorro? – Preguntó atónito.

– No – Respondió Taiga – Lo que me preocupa es el padre del cachorro – Y con eso, brincó de la gran ventana donde estaba sentado, para caer en su forma de Lobo, e ir corriendo hacia el bosque de verano.

Joder, en serio que ya había asimilado todo. La idea de que otro macho le reclamase como si fuera una hembra cualquiera ya la había aceptado, también el hecho de tener un cachorro en el vientre. Pero, ¿Por qué de todos los licántropos, el padre de su hijo debía ser Nash? Claro, en dado caso de que la leyenda que su padre le dijo sea verídica.

El Alfa había dicho, que debían ser hijos de la Luna Roja. Cualquiera podría engendrar en Luna Roja, pero si era de descendencia fuerte sería mejor; hijos de Alfa, sangre pura. Todos los hermanastros de Taiga –como Himuro Tatsuya, y Akashi Seiko– eran hijos de la Luna Roja, pero Nash no era su hermano. ¿La razón? El rubio era hijo del antiguo Alfa, antes de que el padre de Kagami le matase y le arrebatara el puesto.

La última voluntad del antiguo líder era que su hijo –Nash Gold Jr– siga viviendo en la manada como uno más. Para ese entonces Gold era bastante pequeño, pero al haber presenciado la muerte de su padre, la idea de matar al Alfa actual era bastante tentadora. Pero en vista de que no podría hacerlo porque perdería, ahora tenía su oportunidad humillando al siguiente Alfa.

Y Kagami sabía que Nash iba a cobrarle a él la muerte de su padre, aun cuando el pelirrojo ni había nacido cuando se dio el enfrentamiento. Era lo que le daba pánico. Porque el rubio era bastante sanguinario, fuerte, y le gustaba jugar con la mente de las personas. Y ahora, no solo con eso, sino que también jugaría con el cuerpo de Taiga si él no hacía algo al respecto.

Se quedó acostado en el césped verdoso del bosque de verano, mientras dejaba que el pasto acariciara su pelaje café rojizo, antes de dormirse.

* * *

– ¿No pudiste dormir, Daiki? – Una voz burlona taladró en el oído sensible del susodicho. Cómo odiaba al dueño de esa voz.

– Nah, me desvelé pensando en cómo te haría mi puta – Contestó con ironía, esperando que el individuo dejase de molestarlo.

– Qué romántico – Comentó con sarcasmo – ¿Y lograste averiguar cómo? – La sonrisa torcida solo consiguió cabrear más a Aomine, quien se frotó las sienes intentando relajarse.

– Haizaki-kun – Llamó la voz de Kuroko – Le pediré que no moleste a Aomine-kun, por favor, está muy estresado con esto del ritual – Haizaki se pasó la lengua por el dedo pulgar.

– Ah, en ese caso – Rodeó los hombros de la pequeña hembra peliceleste – Que te parece si paso el tiempo contigo Tetsuna, después de todo Daiki está estresado – La doble intención era clara.

– Te arrancaré la cabeza si le haces algo, Haizaki – Gruñó el Alfa, mirando al chico pelinegro de trenzas con molestia.

– Hey estresado, tranquilízate – Dijo el otro _macho_ al separarse de la menor – No necesito forzarla a nada, hoy es el ritual y podré follarla cuanto quiera, te puedo apostar a que mañana no recordará ni cómo llegó hasta el territorio Norte – Con esas palabras, Haizaki se retiró riéndose.

– Es un hijo de su maldita madre – La mano de la _hembra_ tocó el brazo moreno del peliazul intentando tranquilizarlo. Sus ojos celestes se encontraron con los azul oscuro del mayor.

– No hay necesidad de meter a la difunta madre de Haizaki-kun en esto – Dijo – Pero tiene razón, el ritual es hoy, será mejor que Aomine-kun esté más concentrado en eso – Le hizo saber. Aomine bufó con molestia, al recordar el tema del cachorro.

– Lo sé, lo sé, pero lo que quiero es alejarme de eso de una vez – Reclamó, haciendo obvia referencia a sus obligaciones. Daiki se pasó una mano por el cabello, desordenando sus hebras azules en el proceso.

– ¿Sigues preocupado por lo del cachorro? – El gruñido del Alfa le confirmó a Tetsuna su pregunta – Porque no intentas que tu Lobo me reconozca de nuevo como la _Doncella_ – Pidió – Así podríamos sobrellevar la carga ambos, y no te sentirías tan incómodo.

– ¿Estás dispuesta a hacer eso, Tetsu? – Preguntó el moreno. La peliceleste sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza.

– Lo que sea por el bienestar de la manada, y de la salud mental del Alfa – Dijo lo último en modo de broma. Aomine se mordió los labios, hasta que finalmente cedió dándose cuenta que de esa forma, Haizaki no la tocaría.

– De acuerdo, gracias – Comentó con alivio. Kuroko se sintió aún más feliz al ver que le había quitado un peso de encima a su compañero – Dile a los demás que se preparen para partir al territorio Norte – Avisó – Saldremos en dos horas.

* * *

 

Todos los preparativos ya estaban listos para el ritual _Vesna_. Había vino y comida, música y la gran fogata estaba en el centro del bosque primavera. Lo único que faltaba era que los licántropos del territorio Sur apareciesen antes de que la luna alcanzara su punto máximo y se volviera roja. Y eso que aún tenían que esperar que los dos Alfas eligieran una hembra antes de la _verdadera fiesta_.

– ¿Listo para follar como la luna manda, Taiga? – Una vena se hinchó en la frente de Kagami al escuchar la voz de aquel rubio sádico. Tatsuya y Satsuki se mantuvieron al margen, sin interrumpir la conversación, más por curiosidad de ver cómo acababa _eso_ que por no entrometerse.

– Aun no es Luna Roja – Fue lo que contestó entre dientes. Nash se paró a su lado, quizá _demasiado cerca_ , Kagami podía sentir la acompasada respiración del otro, así como escuchar los latidos del corazón de este. Le miró por el rabillo del ojo. Nash tenía una sonrisa ladeada, pero sin maldad en ella. Curveó una ceja sin comprender.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó divertido el mayor. Claro que había notado cómo es que el pelirrojo le miraba, y le parecía demasiado gracioso – No me veas como si fuese a acabar con tu vida, Taiga – Le comentó entre risas, rodeando los hombros del menor con su brazo derecho. Kagami no se molestó en apartarlo.

– ¿Qué no es lo que harás cuando sea Luna Roja? – Preguntó con ironía y molestia. Nash solo rio con más ganas revolviéndole el cabello rojizo al siguiente Alfa, quien se petrificó ante la acción. Momento en el cual, el padre de Kagami y actual Alfa pasaba por ahí.

– Me alegra ver que se llevan mejor, de esa manera será más fácil cuidar del cachorro – Dicho esto, el Alfa se retiró para ver unos últimos arreglos al ritual, con la noticia de que los licántropos del territorio Sur por fin habían cruzado la frontera en el bosque de verano.

– ¿Intentas ganar mi confianza para luego apuñalarme por la espalda? Y me refiero a manera literal, no metafórica – Se quejó Kagami. Gold soltó un suspiro de resignación. ¿Es que este maldito mocoso jamás entendía?

– Mira, si vamos a estar enredados con esto del cachorro, será mejor llevarnos bien – Le explicó con toda la calma que le fue posible – No soy tan hijo de puta como para follarte y dejarte solo con el bebé, aunque creas lo contrario – Le recalcó, sabiendo los pensamientos que tenía de él el pelirrojo – Y sí, nada me haría más feliz que ver a tu padre retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo y suplicando por su vida, pero como dije, a tu padre, no a ti.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó atónito Kagami, luego de estar en silencio unos segundos. Himuro y Momoi también miraban la escena con duda y sorpresa, esperando la respuesta del rubio. Aquella confesión no era algo que se esperasen. Taiga ya se había preparado para cuidar del cachorro él solo, pensando que Nash le desconocería como hijo.

– Porque… – Gold frunció los labios desviando la mirada de aquellos ojos rojos para mirar fijamente la gran fogata frente a ellos – Nadie merece crecer sin sus padres – Cuando Kagami recibió la mirada azulina de vuelta, se encontró dolor en ella, y una sonrisa forzada – Te veo después – Se despidió el otro, alejándose de ellos.

Kagami comprendió entonces. Sabía que la madre de Nash había muerto en el parto, y no pudo pasar tiempo con ella. Y cuando su padre se enfrentó al del pelirrojo y murió, el pequeño rubio apenas había cumplido un lustro. Nash había perdido ambos padres y se vio obligado a vivir por su cuenta en una manada que le veía con malos ojos, ya que al igual que su padre, debía morir.

Cuando un Lobo reclamaba a la manada como Alfa, siempre se encargaba de que todo lo que el anterior líder había tenido, desapareciera. Incluso la familia. Era la ley del Alfa para ellos.

* * *

 

– Finalmente llegamos al territorio Norte – Celebró una pelinegra con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – Menos mal, estaba comenzando a cansarme – Dramatizó de forma exagerada. Un gruñido animal debajo de ella le hizo prestar atención al individuo que originó el sonido – Oh vamos Shin-chan, aun cuando me cargas, me sigue pareciendo agotador.

– Al menos no te mareas estando sobre él – Kasamatsu parecía estar a punto de colapsar, mientras iba montada en un gran lobo de pelaje dorado, que con la luz del fuego de las antorchas hacia que el pelo brillase. Un arete de plata se veía en una oreja del animal. Señal de que _nada_ podía vencerlos.

– Espero que hablemos del mismo sentido, porque por lo que oigo por las noches, puedo suponer que te pasa de todo mientras _montas_ a Ryou-chan, menos marearte – Comentó la contraria con picardía, haciendo que un lobo de pelaje azul oscuro riera de forma animal, moviendo a la peliceleste que estaba llevando encima.

– Si no estuviera viendo doble, te golpearía Takao – Reclamó enfadada – Apenas sepa cuál de las dos tú es la verdadera te meteré una patada que no olvidarás – Kasamatsu se sostuvo fuerte del lobo dorado, intentando no perder el equilibrio y caerse. Antes ya le había pasado. Kise, el lobo que la llevaba y su pareja, procuraba que tampoco le pasase nada.

– Takao-san, Kasamatsu-san – Llamó Tetsuna, logrando acaparar toda la atención de la primera, y lo que quedaba de la mente mareada de la segunda – Hemos llegado, por favor, ¿Podrían avisarles a los demás? – Pidió de forma amable, luego de ver la luz que producía la enorme fogata. Como iba sobre el Alfa, fue que pudo verlo primero, claro, ella y Aomine.

– Lo haría yo, pero seguro que si Kise gira voy a vomitar – Un lloriqueo animal se escuchó de parte del mencionado, que había detenido su paso ante esas palabras – No seas bebé, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser un poco de vomito sobre tu pelaje? – Preguntó ella como si no fuese la gran cosa. Otro lloriqueo de parte del lobo dorado – Era broma, no voy a vomitar… aun – Lo último fue un susurro.

– Supongo que entonces nos toca a nosotros, Shin-chan – Aceptó la otra chica, mientras el lobo donde iba se giraba. A simple vista, el pelaje parecía negro, pero con la poca luz de las antorchas, se distinguía un ligero tono verde oscuro, que si no fuese por la vista desarrollada de los licántropos, no se distinguiría fácilmente – Hey, chicos, por fin hemos llegado al bosque primavera – Avisó a los demás lobos que venían detrás de ellos. Bastantes numerosos, y todos _adultos_.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando unos lobos del territorio Norte les detuvieron para guiarlos ellos mismos hasta donde sería el ritual. En cuanto llegaron, las hembras se bajaron de los licántropos que habían estado en su forma lobuna durante el viaje, –algunas como Kasamatsu con ayuda para no caerse al suelo–. Dejando a los machos volver a su forma _humana_ para vestirse con algo.

La transformación a su _otra forma_ les dejaba completamente desnudos, y aunque no era un tabú pasearte desnudo por ahí por culpa de tu transformación, preferían que lo que viesen fueran a los machos desnudos, y no a las hembras. Por pudor y respeto, más que nada. Pronto, todos estuvieron completamente vestidos para comenzar el ritual, donde de seguro las ropas se irían al carajo otra vez.

– Kagami, ¿Qué me cuentas? – Aomine saludó con fingida cortesía al hijo del Alfa al verlo. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, mirando hacia otro lado. Aún seguía mal con lo del asunto de Nash.

– Créeme, no quieres saber – Fue lo único que le dijo, para después alejarse. El moreno era bastante fastidioso, aun cuando solo le viera una vez al año, u otras veces más si tenía asuntos con su padre. Además, se conocían desde hace unos años. Primero de vista, luego intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras, la rivalidad por ver quién de los dos sería Alfa primero y otras estupideces.

Sí, ellos dos tenían bastante historia, aunque no una muy profunda. Igual, se llevaban bastante _bien_ , para ser de diferentes territorios. Daiki siempre buscaba la atención de Taiga, y viceversa.

– Bueno, yo tengo que tener un cachorro aprovechando esta noche – Al pelirrojo no le sorprendió cuando aun después de alejarse, el peliazul comenzó a seguirle, contándole lo que le había pasado sin que él se lo pidiese. Aunque, le sorprendió el tema del cachorro, recordándole su martirio.

– Me alegro por ti, puedo decir que estoy esperando hacer lo mismo – Le dijo. No era bueno mintiendo, y en parte le dijo la verdad, aunque no con detalles.

– No jodas, ¿Tú también quieres tener un cachorro? – Le preguntó Daiki, estupefacto. Kagami asintió mientras seguía caminando, intentando alejarse de él – Vaya, ¿Y quién es la pobre chica que será la madre? – Preguntó con burla.

Los ojos azules miraron como es que Taiga se detenía en seco ante sus palabras. Escuchó perfectamente como tomaba una gran bocanada de aire, antes de girarse y encararlo. Lo que le dijo le descolocó por completo.

– La madre – Habló con una sonrisa forzada – Está frente a ti en este instante – Y por si eso no fuera suficiente información, el pelirrojo utilizó las manos para señalarse a sí mismo. Luego dio media vuelta de nuevo para irse, aprovechando que la respuesta había hecho que Daiki dejase de seguirlo. Llegó hasta donde sus hermanos y amiga, quedándose ahí de brazos cruzados.

Luego de que el Alfa del territorio Norte hablara con el anterior Alfa del territorio Sur, –ya que realmente se llevaban muy bien– finalmente el padre de Kagami se juntó con Aomine para discutir quién sabe qué cosas sobre el ritual, y ponerse por fin de nuevo en la piedra ceremonial junto a la fogata, donde la luz de la Luna Roja les daría de lleno, obligándolos a dejar salir su instinto animal.

La pizca de duda seguía en la mente de Aomine con respecto a las palabras que Kagami le había dicho con respecto a ser madre, más la responsabilidad de procrear un cachorro que él trataba de evitar, junto a tener que hacerse cargo de su manda, y contando a aquel tipo rubio que se acercó demasiado al pelirrojo robándole su atención. Todo le había descolocado.

Por eso cuando los ojos zafiro chocaron con los rubí antes de que Daiki se convirtiese en una bestia, él ya sabía lo que su mente quería. _Su **Lobo** ya había escogido a su **Doncella**._

* * *

 

Kagami observó cómo es que la luz rojiza de la Luna Roja bañaba por completo los cuerpos de los dos Alfas. Como es que estos cambiaban a su forma de _Lobo_ , mientras gruñían durante la transformación. El Alfa del Norte cambió a un gran lobo grisáceo, con la mirada de un auténtico depredador. El Alfa del Sur cambió de nuevo a aquel impotente lobo de pelaje negro azulado, con ese aire bestial. Ambos Alfas eran enormes Lobos.

Las dos hileras de hembras para cada Alfa no se hicieron esperar. Las hembras del Norte habían hecho un sendero para que su Alfa pasara. Momoi estaba ahí, y la única hembra que no lo estaba era Akashi, al tratarse de su padre. Las hembras del Sur hicieron lo mismo, y con algo de angustia, Kise y Midorima vieron cómo es que Takao y Kasamatsu estaban ahí, junto a Kuroko. Pero no podían hacer nada. Ellas no eran parientes del Alfa, y debían estar con las demás.

El lobo grisáceo caminó por su senda, mirando a cada _mujer_ con detenimiento. Un nudo se formó en el estómago de Kagami al ver que se detenía en Momoi, olisqueándola por todo el cuerpo. Un suspiro de alivio al ver cómo es que su padre siguió con el sendero, dejando en claro que la pelirrosa no iba a ser la _doncella_ esa noche. La indicada fue una mujer castaña, de apariencia algo mayor. Ella daría un nuevo hermanastro para los chicos.

Apenas el aullido del Alfa del Norte se dejó escuchar haciéndole saber a su manada que ya había elegido una hembra, estos comenzaron a gritar con euforia, dejando que la Luna Roja les cegara también a ellos. Las hembras restantes no tardaron en hacer lo mismo, y pronto, toda la manada del Norte ya se estaba convirtiendo en una orgía más rápido de lo que parecía. La buena comida, música y bebida ayudaban con el ambiente.

Taiga esperó que Nash hiciese algo, pero no pasó nada. Himuro había decidido perderse para follar con quién sabe qué chica, y de Momoi no volvió a ver rastro, seguramente fue a buscar con quien tener sexo o a atragantarse con toda la comida, –aunque era más probable lo segundo–. Se sentía ligeramente incómodo. Sabía que esa noche debía pasar la noche con Nash por más que no quisiera, pero el idiota se estaba tomando su tiempo. Kagami no era tan paciente.

– ¿Pasa algo, Nash? – Preguntó al ver que el rubio seguía con la mirada fija en el Alfa del territorio Sur, quien aún no había elegido a su _doncella._ Pero poco debía de importarles a ellos, ¿no? Lo importante era que su Alfa ya tenía una hembra para dar un buen año a su manada, la otra no importaba. Sin embargo, era bastante raro, por lo general, Aomine siempre escogía primero su _doncella_ , y parecía seguir olisqueando a las hembras de su manada sin señal de encontrarla.

– Será mejor irnos – Le dijo, pero con la mirada fija en la otra manada. El pelirrojo sintió como es que el mayor le empujaba para alejarlos de ahí, pero sin siquiera verle. Le extrañó ese comportamiento. Algo debía estar inquietando al rubio – Rápido, no creo que quieras que follemos aquí, frente a todos. Sé que la mayoría hace eso pero por si no lo notaste, los dos somos machos. Sería incómodo.

Kagami aceptó que el chico tenía razón, y sabiendo que no podría escapar de su destino, cooperó para adentrarse al bosque bañado en la luz rojiza, mientras Gold le seguía detrás, sin dejar de observar al otro Alfa con detenimiento, al mismo tiempo que intentaba cubrir el aroma de Taiga con el suyo, para que nadie sintiese que el pelirrojo se había ido con él. Y por nadie, se refería a cierto licántropo que olfateó el aire donde sus olores iban, chocando con la mirada azul de Nash.

Kagami sintió como es que el rubio tiraba de él con fuerza para incitarle a correr rápido y alejarse de la fogata, por lo que no dudó en seguirlo, aunque seguía confundido por lo que pasaba. Pero lo que él no vio antes, fue como un gran lobo giraba su cabeza en su dirección, antes de dar un gran salto e ir a perseguirlos, luego de aullar para informarle a su manada, que ya tenía una _Doncella._

* * *

 

Aomine había estado estudiando a cada hembra con detenimiento. Cuando pasó junto a Takao y Kasamatsu, enseguida sintió su olor, y obligó a su Lobo a mostrarse tranquilo y a no hacer que reconociera a alguna como la _Doncella_ , lográndolo con éxito. Sin embargo, cuando pasó junto a Kuroko, por más que intentó que su Lobo la aceptase, este se negaba rotundamente, logrando dañarle la mente.

Con la propia aceptación de la chica para ser de nuevo su hembra, y también la madre de su primogénito, debía ser suficiente para que su lobo estuviese de acuerdo con reclamarla; sin embargo, no fue así. El olor de Tetsuna se impregnó en todo su cuerpo, debido al tiempo compartido y el que la cargase hasta donde sería el ritual, esperando que de esa forma su Lobo la aceptase más rápido, pero la seguía negando.

Sacudió la cabeza con dolor, antes de levantarla de nuevo. Enseguida, su desarrollado sentido del olfato distinguió un olor agridulce. Su instinto lobuno le hizo saber gracias a ese simple aroma, que _la dueña_ –dueño en este caso, pero el olor se confundía con el de una hembra– era una licántropo que también aceptaba su papel de _hembra_ , y que del mismo modo, estaba dispuesta a ser _madre_ de un cachorro.

Su olor era más fuerte que el de la peliceleste, quien había aceptado ser madre solo porque él se lo había pedido. Por el contrario, el _otro_ aroma enviaba clara señal de que si iba a ser madre, lo había hecho por _una extraña_ voluntad, y que aunque tardó en asimilarlo, lo había aceptado sin miedos. El problema estaba en que el olor no provenía de ninguna hembra de su sendero, y mucho menos de las del sendero del otro Alfa, quienes ya se habían perdido en el placer.

No, este olor venía de un lugar diferente. Olfateó de nuevo el aire, con profundidad, girando la cabeza al encontrar el origen. Se topó con los ojos azul turquesa de otro macho, quien segundos después desapareció de su vista. No, no era quien producía el aroma, pero se había ido con quien _sí_ lo hacía. Dio un gran saltó para correr en esa dirección, ignorando las miradas de extrañeza de su manada, las cuales cambiaron cuando aulló, informando que tenía su _doncella_.

Ahora fue turno de la manada del Sur festejar y perderse en el alcohol y la lujuria gracias a la luz de la Luna Roja, sin importarles mucho que su Alfa hubiese desaparecido en el bosque. Para ellos, con que Aomine supiese quien era la _doncella_ , era suficiente. Las filas de hembras fueron desbaratadas, y la verdadera _fiesta_ había comenzado para ambas manadas, dando paso al ritual que le devolvería a la tierra el _poder_ que le habían prestado.

Por otra parte, Aomine estaba corriendo para intentar alcanzar a quien había reconocido como _doncella_. Quería escapar, sí, eso es lo que estaba haciendo. Quería huir de él, aun cuando fuese estúpido. Siempre había sido el licántropo más veloz, y ahora, gracias a la Luna Roja solo lo era aún más. Le estaba dando caza como el depredador que era, y su pobre víctima no tenía ninguna oportunidad de escapar. Sentía su aroma cada vez más cerca.

Dio un gran salto, y pronto estuvo frente a ambos individuos. Los reconoció enseguida, eran Kagami y aquel chico rubio. Si bien, no había ninguna _hembra_ , el olor provenía del pelirrojo, quien le veía como si estuviese desconcertado de que esté ahí. Lo último que quedaba de su arte racional le decía que era estúpido que reconociese a otro macho como _doncella_ , pero su parte animal seguía ligado a reclamar a Taiga.

– Taiga, vete de aquí – La voz del chico desconocido le hizo concentrarse de nuevo. Los ojos turquesa le veían con desafío, mientras intentaba que Kagami se alejase de ellos. No, si lo que quería era que él no pudiese tener al pelirrojo, estaba muy equivocado – ¡Rápido, largo! – Gritó, mientras se transformaba en un lobo grande, de un pelaje color ocre. El otro le obedeció, corriendo hacia cualquier dirección, lejos de ellos dos y de la _fiesta pagana_.

Daiki vio como era que su _hembra_ volvía a escapársele, pero tenía competencia. El otro macho estaba dispuesto a luchar también. No había caso, él era el Alfa, era más fuerte, y todo gracias a la Luna Roja. El otro licántropo no tenía oportunidad de vencerlo. Los gruñidos y ladridos de ambos no tardaron en escucharse, dejando en claro que pelearían. Se rodearon unos momentos, estudiando a su contrincante, antes de que se lanzasen para atacarse.

Kagami escuchó los aullidos de ambos Lobos al pelear, pero decidió seguir corriendo lo más rápido que podía antes de que algo malo pasase.

* * *

 El corazón del pelirrojo latía muy de prisa. No entendía por qué razón era que Aomine les había seguido. Hasta donde sabía, Nash y él se estaban alejando de las manadas para poder eh, _aparearse_ en paz. Sin embargo, Daiki había aparecido en su forma de lobo, gruñéndoles a ambos. ¿No se suponía que el chico debía estar apareándose con la _doncella_? Luego, Gold se había transformado después de decirle que corriera, y aunque no sabía qué pasaba, así lo hizo.

Gracias a su desarrollado oído, escuchó los sonidos de la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo tras él. Gruñidos, ladridos, zarpazos, todo lo escuchó perfectamente, y aunque quiso regresar para ayudar a Nash, su instinto le había dicho que siguiese corriendo. Pensó en transformarse, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado alterado para obedecer las órdenes que le enviaba su cerebro. No sabía porque ambos machos peleaban, pero era más que seguro que Aomine ganara.

Cuando ya había pasado bastante tiempo corriendo para alejarse, se detuvo unos segundos para descansar y mirar hacia atrás, donde había dejado a los dos licántropos –aun cuando no viera nada más que árboles gracias a la luna–. Entonces sintió una enorme presencia a su espalda, había llegado de la nada y le produjo a Kagami una sensación desagradable en todo el cuerpo, pues aun con sus sentidos desarrollados no le había oído.

– A-Aomine… – Le reconoció enseguida al voltearse. Aun cuando se suponía que había dejado al chico peleando con Nash hace kilómetros, ahí estaba, rodeándolo con lentitud. El pelirrojo retrocedía lentamente para no hacerle sentir al Alfa como si él fuese una amenaza. Notó con la claridad de la luna, las marcas de pelea en él. Mordidas y arañazos, y sangre en el pelaje obscuro.

Taiga se preocupó de cómo habría quedado Nash después de la pelea, y aunque quiso volver supo que no debía hacerlo para que el lobo no le atacase también. Daiki gruñó, casi un ladrido, dándole a entender que no quería pelear, sino que quería su sumisión de forma pacífica y voluntaria. Sin embargo, Kagami no entendía por qué diablos no se largaba y le dejaba en paz. La Luna Roja terminaría pronto, y el Alfa no se estaba apareando.

El pelirrojo se quedó quieto, aunque sin someterse del todo. Entonces, Aomine se acercó a él, olfateándolo con detenimiento. Kagami sintió la nariz húmeda del licántropo en su mejilla, y luego un lengüetazo en la mitad de la cara. No, realmente el lobo no quería pelear con él, pero si no era eso, ¿Entonces que quería? Su pregunta fue respondida cuando el animal se abalanzó sobre él, tumbándolo en el suelo, y pudo percatarse de algo.

– Mierda, lo que sea menos eso… – Murmuró con asombro, pánico y miedo; notando como es que el impotente miembro viril del lobo de encontraba erecto, mientras se pegaba a su cuerpo. Su ropa y piel se manchaba con la sangre fresca del pelaje del animal mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima. Y cuando Aomine gruñó en advertencia, el dejó de moverse, completamente asustado. No debía llevarle la contraria a un Alfa, menos en Luna Roja.

Aomine elevó su cuello, y levantó la cabeza hasta el cielo. La Luna Roja estaba por terminar, y debía apurarse si quería que su manada no sufriera ese año. Kagami se dio cuenta de ello, y su mente volvió a conectarse. Eso no, ni de broma. Alfa o no, Taiga no iba a dejar que el hijo de puta de Daiki le follara, menos mientras este estaba en su forma de lobo y él en la de _humano_. Le iba a romper el culo si lo hacía, y le gustaba mucho su culo completamente intacto, por si preguntaban.

Le pateó en el vientre, a lo que el animal retrocedió adolorido y confundido por la acción. Kagami aprovechó para incorporarse y correr todo lo que sus pies podían, mientras ordenada a su cuerpo para que se transformase, pero este seguía sin responderle, pues con todo el cúmulo de sensaciones no se concentraba del todo. No pasó mucho tiempo para cuando el lobo le había tumbado de nuevo, y esta vez, con un gran zarpazo.

– ¡AUCH! – Su grito de dolor no tardó en escucharse cuando cayó boca abajo después de haber rodado por el suelo. Aomine le había dejado una horrible herida, su costado derecho estaba ensangrentado y las marcas de las garras se notaban. Y peor aún, el lobo volvió a posicionarse sobre él, ahora más furioso mientras rasgaba su ropa.

Mierda, la herida le dolía a horrores. Lo suficiente para que el pelirrojo no pudiese levantarse sin gemir de dolor. Daiki comenzó a golpearle en la espalda, indicándole que necesitaba que levantase las caderas. Kagami no obedeció, no quería esto, y de cualquier manera se sentía demasiado adolorido para hacerlo. Sin embargo, los golpes siguieron, más y más fuertes hasta tal punto de casi romperle la columna. Fue entonces cuando le obedeció, aun con todo el dolor.

El licántropo no fue delicado. Con sus garras siguió rasgando las prendas, sin importarles si estas también rasgaban la carne. El cuerpo de Taiga estaba completamente lleno de heridas y sangre, y completamente adolorido. Intentaba que las lágrimas no se derramaran aun con todo el sufrimiento, pero cuando Aomine enterró su gigantesco miembro animal en él, de golpe y sin la previa preparación ni cuidado, las dejó salir mientras soltaba un alarido de dolor. Sus caderas cayeron, produciéndole más dolor por el impacto.

– ¡BASTA! ¡AOMINE! – Sollozó con dolor mientras sentía las brutales embestidas del Alfa. Le estaba desgarrando por dentro, y la sangre que brotaba de él fue utilizada como lubricante para que Aomine pudiese embestirlo más rápido y fuerte. Su frente se golpeaba con el suelo provocándole heridas, haciendo que la sangre que resbalaba se mezclara con las lágrimas que soltaba.

Cuando Daiki le mordió en el hombro izquierdo con toda la fuerza que tenía, abrió los ojos mientras apretaba los dientes, ante el más horrible dolor que jamás hubiese experimentado. Los dientes del lobo se clavaron en su carne, a punto de llegar al hueso. Con suerte no le habría destrozado la clavícula o dañado alguna vena o arteria importante. Una estocada profunda directo a su _punto G_ , mientras el semen del Alfa inundaba sus entrañas, quemándole por dentro.

Cuando el licántropo se detuvo en sus acciones, la mente de Kagami ya se había desconectado. Las lágrimas habías dejado de salir y sus ojos parecían perdidos. Su cuerpo temblaba mientras sentía el miedo recorriendo su ser. El pene del Lobo seguía en su interior, pues se había abotonado para que la _procreación_ fuese exitosa, impidiendo que el semen saliese, obligándolo a retenerlo en su interior, provocándole incomodidad y ardor.

Le dolía, demonios que sí, pero ya no tenía fuerza alguna para defenderse. Era más que seguro que cuando Aomine volviese a estar erecto, _volviese a follarlo_. Cansado, adolorido y sin voluntad para seguir con la tortura, cerró los ojos para caer desmayado.

* * *

 

La mañana siguiente no fue la mejor para ninguno. Estaban bastante lejos de donde se supone debían estar. Estaban en el límite del bosque verano con el bosque otoño, lo que significaba que estaban en el límite de un territorio con el otro. Aomine fue quien se despertó primero, ante los rayos del sol molestándole. Tardó tiempo en darse cuenta de donde estaba, y tardó aún más en recordar algo de lo que ayer había pasado.

Se dio cuenta de que a su lado, dormía quien parecía ser Kagami. Estaba con las ropas desgarradas, sangre que ahora estaba seca, tenía costras de heridas por todo el cuerpo y peor aún, tenía una enorme mordida en el hombro izquierdo, apenas comenzando a cicatrizar. Se percató de que también, había rastro de un líquido blanco en toda la espalda, trasero y muslos, combinado con la sangre. Se acercó un poco. El rostro del chico tenía tierra, sangre y lágrimas secas.

Los recuerdos le invadieron de golpe, recordó cómo es que después de que la Luna le hubiese hecho perder el control, fue detrás de dos individuos porque uno tenía un aroma exquisito. Recordó haberse peleado con uno y cómo le dejó hasta casi matarlo. Recordó también cómo es que corrió detrás de Kagami hasta darle caza, obligándolo a aparearse con él, también recordó que en vista de la resistencia del pelirrojo, él mismo le había dañado y violado.

Recordó que anoche, literalmente había acabado con dos lobos del otro territorio, y que había violado a uno como si fuese una hembra, como si fuese _su hembra_.

– Mierda… – Masculló con fastidio. Estaba seguro que no quería un cachorro, pero ¿Hasta el punto de tener que obligar a otro macho a aparearse con él? No, no pensaba en esa posibilidad. Si bien tal vez no hubiese descendencia, la idea de haber violado a alguien no era muy gratificante. Menos si se trataba de alguien que aunque no había dicho en voz alta, respetaba como rival y que además sería el siguiente Alfa del otro territorio.

Aomine se mordió el labio mientras pensaba que hacer intentando que el pánico no se apropiara de su cuerpo. Estaba temblando ligeramente, y no se debía al aire fresco del lejano bosque de otoño que le daba a su piel desnuda. Era más que seguro que el pelirrojo se hubiese desmayado, y en vista de todo lo que su cuerpo sufrió, siguiese así por un par de días más; sin embargo, no quería que la manada del Norte se enterase de eso, pero era imposible ocultarlo.

Su sensible oído escuchó voces a lo lejano, cerca de donde había dejado el cuerpo desmayado del otro lobo. Escuchó dos voces, una femenina y otra masculina, que se preguntaban qué hacía el tipo ahí y en dónde se encontraría Kagami. Eso le recordó, que era probable que esos dos siguiesen el rastro del aroma del pelirrojo. Debía de ocultarlo, no estaba preparado para afrontar las consecuencias. Al menos no aun, pues seguía confundido y con miedo.

Se transformó en lobo, y con cuidado colocó el cuerpo del pelirrojo sobre él. No fue una tarea sencilla, y temía que el cuerpo de Taiga se lastimase más, pero tenían que huir de ahí. O al menos, él tenía que huir, pero no podía dejarlo. El bosque de verano tenía una cascada conectaba con un río. Si podía llegar ahí, el agua sería lo suficiente para esconder sus aromas, y podría darle una buena lavada al cuerpo de Kagami, que comenzaba a apestar.

El pelirrojo se removió varias veces de repente, pero no despertó en ningún momento. Trotando, Daiki ya había llegado a la cascada, y como detrás de ella había una cueva, cruzó dejando que el agua que caía les rociara, antes de esconderse ahí dentro, dejando el cuerpo de Kagami en algún lugar donde no se lastimase. El cuerpo también le dolía, y con razón. La pelea con el tipo de ayer le había dejado algunas heridas, y la patada que Kagami le dio tampoco era muy agradable.

Con ayuda del agua que caía, se lavó la cara, y como precaución esperó un tiempo para saber si esos dos habían seguido el rastro o se habían perdido. Esperó, y esperó con toda la paciencia que tenía, y cuando el Sol ya estaba por ocultarse, decidió que era hora de darle una buena lavada al pelirrojo. Se des-transformó, y con las manos temblorosas logró darle un baño al chico desmayado, quitando la sangre, la tierra, y _el semen_.

Se quedaron ahí, Aomine más que nada para hacerle compañía al otro, aunque seguía preocupado de la reacción de este al despertar. Lo más seguro era que no le quisiese cerca, después de lo que pasó, probablemente Kagami no querría verlo más en sus más de 500 años que le quedaban de vida, eso si no le había matado, pero por como el pecho desnudo bajaba y subía, era señal de que seguía respirando. Pero debían irse, si no lo hacían  se haría de noche y era peligroso.

Decidió cargar con pelirrojo, de nuevo; esta vez llevándolo consigo al bosque del invierno, lo más rápido que fuera posible para que el chico no muriese congelado antes de llegar. Los lobos del Norte estaban más adaptados a climas cálidos por el paso de los años, por lo que no estaban preparados para aguantar el frío sepulcral de su territorio. Salió de la cascada, se colocó al pelirrojo encima, sujetándolo bien, y luego se transformó.

Corrió, procurando que Kagami no se fuese a caer. En segundos había llegado a su territorio, y en  unos momentos ya había pasado por completo el bosque del otoño. Aumentó la velocidad, aunque estaba cansado por no haber comido nada, debía seguir hasta llegar a su mansión. El tiempo pasó volando, y pronto Aomine había llegado, agotado, pero al fin en casa. Como se imaginó, su manada aún no había llegado, de seguro seguían a medio camino.

Fue con Kagami directamente a su cuarto, donde le dejó en su cama mientras iba rápido por una muda de ropa. Ignorando su desnudez al des-transformarse, inmediatamente encontró la ropa más gruesa que tenía, cubriendo al pelirrojo con ella. La ropa interior, la ropa normal, y aparte unas cosas más para que aguantara el frío, como un suéter y una bufanda. Luego, se vistió él, y fue por algo de comer porque su estómago no dejaba de rugir.

Su manada no tardaría en llegar, porque no podían quedarse demasiados días en el territorio de otro Alfa. Era más que seguro que Tetsuna le preguntara qué fue lo que hizo con respecto al ritual, dado que no la eligió a ella, así como también preguntaría dónde se había metido para no volver con la manada. Probablemente también le contaría que encontraron a un lobo completamente herido, y que uno más estaba _desaparecido_.

Era más que obvio que la peliceleste comenzaría a atar cabos, y terminaría por descubrir todo. Tal vez sentirían el aroma de Kagami, quizá incluso el otro Alfa se esté dirigiendo hacia ahí, para ir por su hijo y cobrar venganza. Esto iba a acabar con los tratados de paz de ambos territorios, y el pelirrojo seguía sin despertar, probablemente cuando lo hiciese el caso fuese peor, y sería asesinado por haber cometido violación contra un lobo de otra manada.

– Ao… mine… – Una voz casi desgastada se escuchó, y si no fuera por sus sensibles oídos, probablemente no se hubiese percatado de que alguien le había hablado. Terminó de tragar el gran pedazo de carne de ciervo que tenía en la boca, y se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación, donde el llamado había venido. Kagami y él eran los únicos en la mansión, por lo que eso significaba que el pelirrojo ya había despertado.

– ¿Kagami? – Preguntó algo inseguro, al asomarse por la puerta de su habitación, notando al pelirrojo sentado en la cama, mientras miraba a su alrededor, intentando descubrir dónde estaba. Fue un momento donde sus ojos se encontraron, y múltiples sensaciones los recorrieron a ambos. Miedo, frustración, confusión, deseo, arrepentimiento, protección, tristeza, cariño, ira, rencor, y el extraño sentir de no alejarse nunca.

– ¿Qué…? – Dijo débilmente, sin apartar su mirada rojiza de la ajena – ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Aomine? – Las palabras temblaban del miedo, y sin que Kagami quisiese o pudiese detenerse, lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. El moreno hizo ademán de acercarse, pero el pelirrojo retrocedió en la cama y le dijo que no – Aléjate – Pidió, pero intentando no ser brusco.

– Kagami… – Susurró su nombre levemente, siendo escuchado apenas por el mencionado – Lo siento… – Se disculpó con frustración, recargándose en la pared para deslizarse hasta el piso.

– ¿Crees que eso repara…? – Pero Aomine le interrumpió.

– Joder no – Siseó molesto consigo mismo – Sé que no repara lo que hice, pero tengo la necesidad de decírtelo. Mierda, si pudiese hacer algo que remendara todo esto, o retroceder en el tiempo y evitar que mi lobo te reconociese como _Doncella_ , créeme, lo haría – Se cubrió los ojos con una mano – Pero no puedo, lamento todo, soy de lo peor.

– ¿Por qué…? – Kagami decidió no seguir echándole la culpa al moreno. Él chico no podía mandar sobre su lobo en el ritual, y menos en Luna Roja. Aun cuando estuviese molesto, tenía que aceptar que no fue intencional – ¿Por qué crees que tu _Lobo_ me reclamó? – Preguntó intentando desviar la conversación de la culpabilidad de Aomine.

– No lo sé – Respondió con sinceridad, sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo con miedo – Los recuerdos están borrosos. Se suponía que una chica de mi manada sería la _Doncella_ , pero no sé por qué es que mi _Lobo_ cambió de parecer. Lo último que recuerdo es haber peleado con otro licántropo, luego tú huiste y te seguí, y ya sabemos el resto. Pero ya no recuerdo nada más – Le dijo. Kagami abrazó sus piernas intentando protegerse de la situación.

– Nash… – Susurró bajito, recordando al rubio que estaba con él cuando Aomine apareció.

– ¿Qué?

– Nash – Dijo con más fuerza – El lobo con el que peleaste, se suponía que bueno… olvídalo – Dijo cambiando la ruta de la conversación – Pero creo que él sabía que _esto_ pasaría.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Exigió saber el Alfa.

– Él estaba junto a mí cuando los Alfas estaban eligiendo sus _Doncellas_. No te quitaba la vista de encima y luego me empujó hacia el bosque. Luego de eso rugiste, y apareciste frente a nosotros. Él se enfrentó a ti y me dijo que huyera, tal vez para que tuviese tiempo de escapar… – Confesó – Pero me alcanzaste y…

– Ya te dije que lo siento – Interrumpió – Nunca quise abusar de ti, y se escuchará estúpido. Y probablemente ahora me odias, y los tratados de paz estén rotos, y mi manada me dé la espalda cuando lo sepa, y tu padre esté camino hacia aquí para matarme, y…

– Esté esperando un cachorro tuyo – Daiki dejó de hablar, el escuchar eso.

– ¿Qué?

 


	3. Fire

Las cosas en la mansión del territorio Sur no fueron cómodas después de la revelación. Faltaban pocas horas, quizá minutos para que la manada de Aomine apareciese cerca de ahí. Kagami se había mantenido en la cama, pero ahora el moreno estaba con él, pues al llevarle una bandeja de comida, se había sentado en la orilla, pero manteniendo las distancias para no asustar a Taiga.

Kagami le contó a Aomine sobre la leyenda de la Luna Roja, y en vista de la terquedad del peliazul por entender, es que este se vio obligado a ir a la biblioteca de la mansión donde después de un largo tiempo encontró el libro que estaba buscando, uno de las leyendas y mitos que esa tierra tenía. Ahí lo encontraron, el artículo de la Luna Roja sobre el embarazo en machos.

No era la primera vez que pasaría, pero si lo sería en ocho siglos.

El pelirrojo se sintió incómodo al leer sobre eso, y sobre los datos documentados de otros lobos machos en ese estado. Él tenía la esperanza de que fuera falso, pero todo indicaba que era una verdad, o es lo que el libro decía. Ahora no solo él estaba temeroso por lo del cachorro, sino que también Daiki pensaba en eso. Ninguno sabía qué hacer o cómo afrontar la situación.

– Aomine – Llamó el pelirrojo cuando sus oídos escucharon sonidos en multitud a lo lejos.

– Sí, ya los escuché – Confirmó el moreno, al oír a su manada acercándose – Vamos, te llevaré a tu territorio antes de que lleguen. Espero que tu padre no…

– No – Interrumpió Taiga, logrando que el Alfa le mirase confundido – Leíste el libro, no podemos alejarnos, menos si tengo un bebé – Explicó – Los dos, quiero decir, los tres moriremos.

– No vas a tener un bebé – Daiki intentaba convencer no solo al contrario, sino a él mismo. Ahora no estaba seguro de nada – Solo es una tonta leyenda.

– No quiero arriesgarme – Le dijo Kagami.

– ¿Entonces qué se supone que haga? ¿Dejarte aquí? Sabes que eso acarrearía problemas. Mi manada te descubriría, y luego se armaría un alboroto que conduciría a la guerra de Norte y Sur.

Mientras Aomine le hablaba, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de algo. Aun escuchando los regaños del peliazul, notó que todo el lugar estaba impregnado del aroma del Alfa, no había una sola cosa que tuviese otro aroma, ni siquiera la ropa o la cama donde él había estado el suficiente tiempo para que esta al menos adquiriera algo de su olor, pero nada.

Le dolió el cuello, donde estaba una fea herida que estaba tardando de más en cicatrizar. Confundido, entonces olió su piel, y pudo sentir el mismo aroma que inundaba todo el lugar. No, no podía ser posible. Eso significaba que…

– ¿Qué dice el libro sobre las mordeduras? – Daiki arqueó una ceja al no entender qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra. Sin embargo, algo había escuchado de ese tema, y no le agradaba mucho.

Tomó de nuevo el gigantesco libro para abrirlo. Era bastante antiguo, escrito hace cinco mil años, todo desde el origen de esa tierra, la división de los territorios, los rituales y las guerras. Pasaron el artículo que hablaba de la Luna Roja con respecto al embarazo en licántropos machos, y siguieron buscando hasta dar con lo que querían, la mordida de un alfa.

– ¿Ya no tienes aroma? – Preguntó Aomine después de leer algunas partes del artículo sobre la mordedura. En ese momento recordó que había marcado a Kagami durante la Luna Roja.

– Sí tengo, pero es el tuyo – Corrigió el pelirrojo al leer con más detenimiento el libro. Sintió como el Alfa se acercaba a él para oler desde el cuello hasta el cabello, asustándolo por la cercanía. La sensación de la violación seguía latente y seguía teniendo miedo.

– Lo siento – Se disculpó Daiki, alejándose de inmediato al notar la reacción del cuerpo de Kagami ante su imprudente movimiento. Tosió intentando aligerar el ambiente – Pero es verdad, tienes mi aroma.

– Entonces no habrá problema con el que me quede – Aceptó, respirando lentamente para recuperarse de la sensación de miedo que había tenido. No era fácil hablar con Aomine, menos después de saber que este le había violado y dejado encinta – Solo tengo que esconderme.

– Si lo de la mordedura es real… – Comenzó a hablar el moreno, más para sí pero en voz alta – Eso significa que, probablemente lo del cachorro…

– También lo sea – Interrumpió el pelirrojo. Ambos suspiraron de frustración.

– De cualquier forma, ya es tarde para que te lleve, mi manada ya está aquí; así que supongo que te quedarás conmigo – Se resignó el peliazul – Trataré de que nadie entre a mi habitación, pero sé precavido por si acaso. Sobre todo cuídate de Tetsu, ella es capaz de descubrir lo que está pasando.

– ¿Quién es Tetsu? – Preguntó confundido.

– Tiene poca presencia y no se expresa mucho. Su cabello es celeste igual que sus ojos, es la única con esas características así que no será problema en que sepas quién es. La mayoría me obedecerá si le digo que no se acerque, pero ella nunca me hace caso. Ten cuidado.

– Lo tendré entonces.

– Bien – Aomine miró por su ventana – Tengo que salir para ver a mi manada, espérame aquí.

– Como si tuviera otra cosa que hacer – Murmuró, pero Daiki ya había salido de la habitación, aunque era obvio que el chico le había escuchado.

Tocó la zona donde la mordida se encontraba. Según el libro, está no sanaría del todo. Dejaría una marca parecida a una cicatriz, para hacer saber a los demás licántropos que él estaba reclamado por el Alfa, y no podían acercarse. Esto lo ligaba a Aomine, tanto en mente como en cuerpo. Lo que sintiera el moreno, él lo sentiría también, ya sea física o emocionalmente.

Esta era la razón por la cual su aroma característico había desaparecido, siendo reemplazado por el del peliazul. Si se suponía que ahora era _propiedad_ de Daiki, tenía que oler como él. Una gran ventaja en ese momento, ya que debía de permanecer oculto, y sin aroma, nadie le sentiría en la mansión. Pero al mismo tiempo odiaba aquello, porque jamás podría ser libre de nuevo.

Si Aomine le engañaba, podía morir; si Aomine se alejaba, también podía morir; y si a Aomine le daba por morirse, ¿Adivinen qué? ¡Él también podía morir! Joder, ahora todo lo que el moreno hiciera repercutía en él. Pero la parte buena era que también Daiki podía morir si él tampoco obedecía las reglas del reclamo. Es decir, si se muere uno, el otro también. Y ninguno quería morir.

Al menos la cosa no podía ponerse peor por el momento.

><>< 

– ¡¿Cómo que Taiga no aparece?! – Rugió Himuro, ya llevaban dos días buscando al pelirrojo, y este no daba señales de aparecer. La manada se estaba desesperando.

– Lo siento, hemos buscado por todas partes, pero no encontramos nada – Contestó uno de los tantos licántropos que se habían dispersado por el territorio como rastreadores – El único lugar que falta es el territorio Sur, pero no tenemos permitido acceder a él.

– ¡No me interesa! ¡Busquen en el Sur si es necesario! ¡Pero encuentren a Taiga! – Siguió el pelinegro. Le molestaba tanto que su hermano no apareciera por ningún lado.

– ¡Suficiente Tatsuya! – Intervino una voz femenina, logrando hacer que el lugar estuviese en un absoluto silencio ante su grito – Sé que todos están alterados con la desaparición de Taiga, pero actuar de forma imprudente solo traerá más problemas – Habló, bajando las escaleras de la mansión – Pediremos permiso para investigar en el Sur, pero será mañana.

– ¡No podemos dejar a Taiga perdido por ahí, Seiko! – La chica le hizo una seña con la mano para que se callara.

– Yo también me preocupo por él, Tatsuya; es mi hermano después de todo. Pero si queremos saber en dónde está, habrá que tener un plan. Lo más prudente es ir mañana con nuestro Padre para poder buscar ahí con el permiso del Alfa del Sur.

– El Alfa del Sur… – Alguien repitió las palabras de forma lenta y casi silenciosa, que de no ser por los desarrollados oídos nadie hubiese escuchado.

– ¿Sucede algo, Nash? – Preguntó la pelirroja de esencia absoluta. El mencionado negó con la cabeza, como restándole importancia. Aun cuando tenía las miradas sobre él.

– No es nada – Nash se deshizo de la venda que cubría una de sus brazos, dejando a la vista una gran cicatriz, pero sin rastro de sangre y/o costra – Solo que bueno, no me da buena espina ese lobo. Tan inmaduro para ser Alfa…

– ¿Crees que él fue quien te atacó? – Preguntó Himuro entrecerrando los ojos. Gold negó

– Ya te dije que no sé quién fue, recuerdo que estaba caminando hacia el bosque para no tener que aparearme con Taiga, y de repente un lobo apareció frente a mí queriendo luchar. Respondí del mismo modo pero me ganó. No le reconocí – Les dijo a todos, examinando sus cicatrices.

– Quizá el mismo lobo peleó también con Taiga y le dejó por ahí herido – Razonó el pelinegro del lunar cerca del ojo, con un gesto de preocupación.

– Pero si fuera así ya habríamos encontrado a Kaga-chin – Una voz somnolienta se escuchó detrás de Akashi. La chica ni se inmutó de la presencia – A menos que lo hubiese llevado a algún lugar, probablemente en el lado Sur.

– Atsushi tiene razón – Secundó la pelirroja – Si algo parecido ocurrió, hay gran probabilidad de que el lobo extraño le hubiese llevado a alguna parte del lado Sur. El último lugar donde tenemos rastro de Taiga fue en aquel claro del bosque de verano, y ya investigamos por todo el lugar y no hay nada – Explicó.

– Pero según lo que encontramos, había rastros de sangre – Himuro seguía sin estar convencido de lo que decían – Sea de quien sea la sangre, si hubiesen ido a alguna parte, habría un rastro de ella. Nuestras heridas sanan rápido, pero me parece imposible que hasta el punto de ser instantáneo.

– Quizá el lobo esperó a que la herida cicatrizase, y luego se lo llevó – Habló está vez Nash, pero sin hacer intento de mirar a los individuos, solo mirando por la ventana – Después de todo, tenía mucho tiempo durante el ritual – Akashi le miró entrecerrando los ojos, algo insegura.

– Suficiente – Dictaminó ya cansada de todo el asunto. Seguir pensando en la desaparición de su hermano la ponía mal aunque no lo demostrase, y no quería que alguien se atreviera a mencionar la palabra muerte – Mañana iremos como dije e investigaremos más. Ahora, retírense.

Todos se fueron de aquella sala. Himuro salió para ir donde seguramente Momoi estaba escuchando por una ventana –para regañarla e informarle de lo que ella no había alcanzado a escuchar–. Los rastreadores enseguida obedecieron, perdiéndose por ahí. Nash tardó más en retirarse, pero finalmente lo hizo, dejando a Akashi y Murasakibara solos.

– Hay algo que no termina de convencerme…

– ¿Qué cosa, Aka-chin? – Preguntó el lobo de cabellera púrpura que estaba con ella.

– ¿Por qué alguien querría a Taiga? – Se preguntó a sí misma, pero del mismo modo Murasakibara le escuchó – Y si es así, lo quieren con vida o…

– Kaga-chin es el siguiente Alfa – Interrumpió deprisa el macho, intentando hacer que su pareja no pensase en la probabilidad de la muerte de su hermano – Es demasiada razón para querer tenerlo.

– Si, supongo que tienes razón – Aceptó la pelirroja. Se giró para encarar a su compañero – Quiero que interroguen a todos los machos del lugar, que todos sean espiados, y que se haga una lista de aquellos que tuvieron inconvenientes con el Alfa, ¿Entendido?

– Como desees, Aka-chin – Atsushi dio un rápido beso en los labios de la hembra antes de retirarse para dar a conocer las órdenes de Seiko.

Si la pelirroja ordenó que solo los machos fuesen investigados, no es porque creyera en el machismo. Había registros de varias hembras que habían cometido asesinato y otras atrocidades en el pasado, pero Kagami y Nash eran lobos fuertes, solo pudo ser obra de otro macho el dejarlos en mal estado. El rubio dijo que no había reconocido al Lobo, pero que era varón. Era la prueba.

– Nash… – Murmuró en aquella sala vacía, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Había algo que no le dejaba en paz. Parecía que el chico estaba ocultando algo. Sino fuera porque le habían encontrado brutalmente dañado, creería que el rubio era el culpable de todo. Tenía sus razones.

Pensó seriamente mientras caminaba a su habitación. ¿Quién sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar casi al borde de la muerte a Nash, y aparte raptar a Taiga? Era más que obvio que lo segundo lo había hecho mientras su hermano estaba inconsciente, pues era imposible que se lo hubiese llevado estando despierto. Habría signos de pelea, y el pelirrojo hubiese pedido ayuda.

Era más que obvio que no era de su manada, pues los lobos más fuertes eran el Alfa, Nash, Kagami, Himuro y luego ella, en ese orden, por ser hijos de la Luna Roja. Nash no pudo ser, Himuro tampoco, pues ella le había vigilado todo el tiempo, y tampoco podía sospechar de ella misma. Su padre podría querer deshacerse de la herencia, pero había estado ocupado con el ritual. Era imposible.

Solo quedaba Kagami. ¿Acaso fue el pelirrojo quien atacó a Nash, y luego se fue para evitar lo del cachorro? ¿Sería que se sentía culpable por lo que pasó y por eso no volvía? Pero entonces, ¿Por qué había rastros de otra pelea? Si Taiga no fue el culpable, ¿Quién lo era? Si los más fuertes de su manada no fueron, eso significaba que _no era_ de su manada.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa. Que el culpable _era_ del territorio Sur.

><>< 

– Aomine-kun, ¿Dónde estuviste durante el ritual, y por qué no regresaste a casa con nosotros? – La voz de la inexpresiva Tetsuna se dejó escuchar.

El moreno mordió su lengua para calmarse. Debía inventar una buena excusa para distraerla. Como Alfa, nadie le preguntaba por qué hacía esto o aquello, pero esa hembra era una molestia cuando se lo proponía. Quería saber todo de él y eso a veces le cabreaba.

– Tetsu, sabes que no soy bueno con los nombres; pero no te preocupes, sí hice el ritual – Le confirmó. Vaya que había hecho el ritual. Los ojos celestes de la chica le miraron detenidamente – Mi lobo no te reconoció aunque quise, pero te aseguro que si lo hice – Rio nervioso.

– ¿Y el cachorro? – Preguntó Kuroko, intentando buscar toda la información que fuese posible.

– Como dije antes, no sé quién fue la _doncella_ – Mintió – Pero de seguro es quien tiene el cachorro. Porque sí hice el ritual, por lo que tendré descendencia – Dijo sarcástico al ver que la peliceleste no le creía nada.

– Bien – Aceptó, y el peliazul pudo suspirar de alivio ligeramente – Entonces llamaré a todas las hembras para que puedas reconocerla y…

– ¡No! ¡No es necesario, Tetsu! – Interrumpió el moreno de forma estrepitosa. La chica le miró cautelosa, notando todos los gestos del Alfa – Créeme, estoy seguro que ella vendrá luego… – De nuevo, otra risa nerviosa. Aomine debía dejar de hacer eso.

– Como desee, mi Alfa – He hizo una reverencia.

– A propósito Tetsu – Llamó su atención – No vine con la manada porque estaba muy cansado. Y lo sigo estando ahora – Fingió bostezar – Iré a dormir; dile a todos que no me molesten, como en unos no sé, 10 u 11 meses – Y Daiki desapareció.

– Pero… los lobos no hibernan… – Se dijo a sí misma, extrañada del comportamiento del macho.

Aomine corrió a toda prisa a su habitación, donde no sintió ningún otro aroma cerca más que el suyo propio. Esa era buena señal. Kagami estaba adentro y nadie le había descubierto. Abrió y cerró la puerta en un parpadeo, para que nadie pudiese ver adentro. El pelirrojo estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama con el libro antiguo e sus piernas.

– ¿Kagami? – Llamó el moreno, pero el chico seguía con la vista clavada en el libro. Por lo que Daiki se acercó lentamente, intentando no parecer una amenaza para el otro. Cosa ya imposible después de lo vivido. Sin embargo, Taiga no le alejó.

– Aomine, encontré algo – Dijo levantando la vista para encontrarse con esos ojos azules que le miraban con curiosidad. No, no había rastro de la horrible mirada ámbar que había abusado de él durante la noche del ritual. Eso le permitió tranquilizarse.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó al ver que Kagami se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

– Un especie de… hechizo – Inseguro, el pelirrojo volvió a releer el libro en esa página, pero no había otra descripción para lo que leía – Si obtenemos estas cosas del bosque, será suficiente para saber si estoy esperando un cachorro.

– ¿Cómo es eso?

– Es como un ungüento. Se aplica en el vientre, y si cambia a un color dorado, significa que estoy esperando. Si no hace nada, es falsa alarma – Explicó – Pero solo funciona un mes después de tener sexo. Tendremos que esperar.

– Hey, ¿Y que hay con los otros colores? – Preguntó al leer un poco del artículo extraño, notando que la página hablaba de más colores que podría tener el hechizo.

– El color dorado significa que estoy en espera de un cachorro. Si cambia a rojo son dos. Si es verde son tres. Azul quiere decir cuatro. Amarillo, cinco. Morado…

– Basta, de acuerdo – Interrumpió el peliazul. Joder, ahora tenía miedo de que alguno de los colores que no fueran el dorado o el verde fangoso que tenía el ungüento, fuese a aparecer.

– Dice que el nacimiento de más cachorros fue de ocho. Y ese es color blanco – Citó el pelirrojo, leyendo los párrafos del libro con detenimiento. Aquella sección le estaba dando miedo. Con un cachorro ya sentía que todo perecería – Puede decirte el número de cachorros, pero no el sexo…

– ¿En serio? – Kagami dio vuelta a la página del hechizo.

– Sí, para saber el sexo del bebé es hasta los 5 meses, y es una poción. Si al beberla mi vientre se ilumina de colores cálidos es hembra, y si es de colores fríos es macho – Aomine sintió otro peso encima. Joder que Kagami _le buscaba tres pies al gato_.

– Sé que me voy a arrepentir de preguntar pero, si son varios cachorros y los hay de los dos sexos, ¿Entonces tu vientre se iluminará como arcoíris o qué? – El pelirrojo frunció el ceño ante la estúpida pregunta.

– Mmm… – Murmuró al volver la vista al libro, ya que la había tenido puesta en Aomine cuando este preguntó – No dice nada al respecto – Dijo al darse cuenta – Los licántropos que se enteran que tendrán varios cachorros prefieren no saber el sexo hasta después de que nazcan.

– Qué aburridos son – Comentó el moreno. Por suerte no había nadie a sus alrededores, era imposible que alguien les escuchase. Sentirían su aroma. Ni siquiera Tetsu podía esconder lo que la distinguía como licántropo – Entonces, luego de un mes, saldré por las cosas y…

– Saldremos – Corrigió Taiga – Ya te dije que por si acaso, no podemos separarnos. Y los ingredientes están dispersos por todo el territorio, y por todas las estaciones. Te ayudaré a buscarlos – Aomine aceptó a regañadientes.

– Por cierto – Llamó la atención del menor – Creí que el libro que traje solo hablaba de mitos y leyendas.

– Así es.

– ¿De dónde sacaste los hechizos entonces? – Kagami comenzó a ponerse nervioso por la pregunta.

– Sí, bueno, yo… – Tartamudeó avergonzado – Puede que saliera a buscarlo, pero nadie me vio y no me perdí – Dijo rápidamente. Un tic se instaló en el ojo derecho de Daiki.

– Se suponía que no debías salir, idiota – Le regañó, pero intentando no gritar para que nadie indeseado escuchara tremendo grito que soltaría. Nunca se sabía – ¿Qué pasaría si alguien te hubiese visto? – Preguntó, y Kagami se sintió de nuevo como un pequeño lobo regañado.

– Pero no pasó, ¿Bien? – Contestó del mismo tono, completamente irritado – Pero no volveré a salir, ahora sí, lo juro. Pero necesito los libros más antiguos que tengas. Por favor, tráelos si no quieres que salga de nuevo – Chantajeó. Aomine se frotó el puente de la nariz, tranquilizándose.

– De acuerdo, traeré los libros – Aceptó a regañadientes – Y tu trabajo será investigar todo sobre esta mierda. Yo no podría. Joder, no tenía idea de que esos libros siquiera existían – Confesó, algo que no extrañó a Taiga. El chico era bastante flojo como para leer por su propia voluntad.

– Bien, ahora solo tenemos otro problema – Dijo con seriedad, mirando directo a los ojos azules del lobo del Sur.

– ¿Cuál?

– ¿Cómo vamos a dormir?

><>< 

¿Qué es un mes cuando lo pasas con Aomine? ¡Joder, es la maldita tortura! ¡El infierno en la tierra! O tal vez a Kagami le gustaba exagerar su punto. No era tan malo, fuera de tener que esconderse de cada individuo hasta para bañarse, y de no saber nada de su manada, las cosas iban bastante bien. El único problema que tenía era esa chica peliceleste, que de no ser por el olor de Aomine impregnado en él, ya le habría descubierto.

Todo el asunto de lo que pasó en la Luna Roja había quedado atrás. En ocasiones, Kagami tenía pesadillas con todo eso. Había sido víctima de una violación, se viera por donde se viera, eso no sería fácil de superar, aunque intentara hacerle creer al moreno lo contrario. Lo único que lo calmaba, era ver esos zafiros que le transmitían seguridad, y no los ámbares llenos de morbo que le aterrorizaban en sueños.

Era la prueba de que la persona que lo había violado hace un mes, no era aquel chico peliazul con el que competía por todo y pasaban la tarde contándose anécdotas o leyendo los libros de magia. Eso le gustaba creer, aunque sabía que eran la misma persona, el mismo licántropo. Aunque ver el majestuoso lobo en el que Aomine se transformaba le daba _terror,_ aun cuando no le hubiese vuelto a ver a los ojos en esa forma. _“Todo fue culpa de la Luna Roja”_ Se repetía en su mente.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó al ver que Aomine estaba nuevamente alterado.

– Los del Norte volvieron a venir para investigar – Informó. Kagami bajó la cabeza con tristeza, extrañaba a su familia y manada, pero no quería que le vieran en ese estado. Por eso es que aún se mantenía escondido – Siguen buscándote.

– Lo sé – Dijo el pelirrojo, sonriendo ligeramente – Así como sé que van a fracasar, de nuevo – Daiki se sintió mal por el chico. De alguna forma, él también podía sentir lo que Taiga, y viceversa.

– Puedo decirles, si tú quieres… – El menor negó con la cabeza.

– No es necesario. Solo les hará preocuparse más – Habló – Y sé que mi Padre no querrá escucharme, y cuando se entere de que tú me tuviste aquí y les mentiste, te declarará la guerra. Será peor cuando se entere del cachorro.

– Hablando de él… – Los ojos rubí se posaron el en Alfa del Sur – Ya pasó un mes, es tiempo de ir por los ingredientes del hechizo – Los ojos zafiro le devolvieron la mirada – Mientras más pronto sepamos la respuesta, más rápido sabremos qué hacer – Kagami asintió a sus palabras.

– Aomine – Llamó al ver que el moreno estaba por salir de la ventana – Ten cuidado con Seiko.

– Lo tendré – Respondió. Tenía que ser precavido con esa hembra, resultó ser bastante perspicaz y calculadora. Podría descubrir todo si hacía un paso en falso. No debía fallar – Nos vemos – Se despidió. Taiga se despidió también con un gesto, mirando al peliazul saltar por la ventana.

En la mente de Kagami solo había una duda que no podía ser resuelta aun. Estaba seguro que Nash no había muerto. La primera vez que los lobos de su manada vinieron al territorio Sur para pedirle permiso a Aomine de buscarle ahí, Daiki le comentó todo lo que le dijeron, y ahí supo que el rubio seguía con vida.

Pero si era así, ¿Por qué no decía que Aomine era el culpable, y que era probable que él estuviese en la mansión? Gold debía tener sus razones para guardarse información como esa. Y eso a Kagami le daba una sensación de inseguridad. Misma que Aomine sintió mientras hablaba con los del otro territorio.

Algo no andaba bien con todo lo sucedido. Algo mucho peor que el cachorro de dos machos.

><>< 

– La primera hoja que sea tocada por los rayos del sol de la mañana en otoño – Recitó Kagami, mientras caminaba detrás del moreno. Sentía algo de frío, pues aún no se adaptaba a ese nuevo entorno. Su territorio siempre había sido cálido.

– ¿Cómo se supone que buscaré esa cosa? – Preguntó molesto Daiki. Joder, el cuerno de un _unicornio_ sería más fácil de conseguir que esa mierda.

– Está por amanecer, y el sol sale por el este, solo hace falta encontrar el árbol más grande de otoño, y la hoja que tenga en su punta será la primera en tener los rayos del sol – Le comentó el pelirrojo, notando como es que el otro macho seguía refunfuñando – Vamos, Aomine. No es tan difícil – Le dijo con un ligero tono de burla.

– Cállate y sigamos, estamos a punto de entrar en otoño – Era verdad, el frío ya no era tan intenso y la nieve iba desapareciendo poco a poco, hasta ser reemplazada con tierra, y hojas. Cielos, sí que se habían tardado. Daiki se ofreció en cargarlo en su lomo de lobo, pero por las obvias razones se negó. Y así el peliazul tampoco cambió de forma.

Los territorios eran bastante extensos, ¿Pero qué era eso para un licántropo? Una simple caminata en el parque. Se movían bastante veloces, así que en unas horas estaban ahí. Hubiese sido más rápido si se transformaran, pero Kagami no se concentraba para hacerlo y de cualquier forma, volver a tener cerca al _Lobo_ de Aomine le aterraba.

Lo cual era un problema, ya que decidieron partir en la noche para que nadie los viera. Claro que tuvieron algunos problemas con los centinelas, pero finalmente salieron del lugar sin ser vistos. Por suerte sus ojos estaban adaptados a la oscuridad, por lo que pudieron avanzar sin inconvenientes. Kagami tenía un papel donde había escrito los ingredientes, para no llevar el libro.

– Esta por amanecer – Farfulló el moreno, notando que el cielo se estaba aclarando. Si bien, no había ningún rayo de luz aun – Debemos darnos prisa – Apuró, y Kagami corrió detrás de él cuando este comenzó a hacerlo. Entre ambos buscaron el árbol más alto, hasta dar con él en el centro del bosque, justo cuando el rayo de sol dio en la más alta hoja de la planta.

– Mira – Comentó con asombro el pelirrojo, señalando hacia donde el ingrediente se encontraba. Era extraño, todas las demás hojas que fueron bañadas con los rayos solares seguían exactamente igual, pero aquella que tuvo primero la luz, estaba brillando ligeramente – Está… ¿Brillando?

– Eso no importa – Dijo el peliazul, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a aquel objeto brillante – Lo que importa es que ya tenemos uno de los ingredientes. Voy por él – Avisó, pero cuando Taiga quiso detenerlo, este ya estaba trepando las ramas del árbol, intentando llegar a la hoja.

– Ten cuidado – Murmuró muy silenciosamente, dejando que sus palabras se las llevara el viento. Aomine llegó con dificultad a la punta, pues el árbol no quería sostener su peso. Y cuando finalmente tuvo la hoja en sus manos, la rama donde estaba se rompió, cayendo al suelo – ¡AOMINE! – Gritó el pelirrojo, corriendo a donde el chico había aterrizado.

– Estoy bien, estoy bien – Comenzó a repetir mientras se paraba y sacudía la tierra de su ropa. Había sufrido uno que otro golpe y raspón, pero en menos de unas horas ya estaría como nuevo – Mira, lo tengo. El primer ingrediente – Dijo con orgullo enseñando la hoja de color entre amarillo y naranja que brillaba ligeramente.

– Bien – Tomó la hoja y la puso en una bolsa que traía consigo – Ahora solo faltan 3 ingredientes más –  Y después de esas palabras, Aomine volvió a desplomarse en el suelo – ¡DAIKI!

><>< 

– La primera hoja que toca los rayos del sol en otoño, listo. Las semillas de la fruta del árbol más viejo de verano, listo. El agua del rocío de una rosa de primavera, listo. – Enumeró Kagami mientras leía de nuevo la lista, y volvían por donde vinieron – Solo falta la nieve que está en el punta de la montaña de invierno – Aomine chasqueó la lengua.

– Pudimos haber ido por eso antes – Dijo con molestia. De invierno fue donde salieron, ¿No era mejor buscar primero el ingrediente que estaba frente a sus narices? El sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

– Era el trabajo más pesado – Defendió el pelirrojo – Y ahí arriba hay una cueva según lo que leí del libro. En esa cueva es donde deben molerse los ingredientes y hacer todo el proceso. Si no, no funcionará. Por eso lo dejé de último – Explicó – No soy tan idiota como tú.

– Si no estuviera cansado te golpearía – Sentenció, pero Taiga no le hizo el más mínimo caso a la amenaza. Por lo general, Aomine era más palabrería que acción – Eso significa que tal vez no llegaremos a casa hoy, y tendré que inventarle cosas a mi manada.

– ¿Dejaste la carta que te dije?

– Sí, pero dudo mucho que crean que fui al territorio Norte para hablar sobre ti – Dijo frustrado – Saben que tú y yo no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos.

– Era mejor que irse sin decir nada – Dijo recordando que eso quería hacer el moreno.

Durante medio camino de la gran montaña, los estómagos de ambos rugieron por comida. Kagami sacó de su bolso lo último que quedaba, porque sí, había llevado alimento durante el viaje. Él se había preparado contrario a Aomine que casi salía desnudo. Le dio un pedazo de carne al peliazul y él se comió otro, mientras intentaban llegar a la cima.

Cuando el sol se había ocultado, ellos ya estaban en la punta. Como el menor dijo, había una cueva, por lo que el Alfa tomó un poco de la nieve, que en cuanto estuvo en sus manos brilló, pero no llegó a asustarlo. Los anteriores ingredientes también lo hicieron, señal de que estaban haciéndolo bien. Ambos se adentraron en la cueva, y pudieron preparar el hechizo.

– ¿Está todo? – Preguntó, y el pelirrojo asintió a su pregunta – Bien, ¿Qué hay que hacer primero?

– Muele las semillas mientras rompo la hoja – Pidió, pasándole a Aomine un tazón de barro con las semillas adentro – Luego le añadiremos el rocío, y de último la nieve – Sorprendentemente, las gotas de rocío no se habían congelado con el frío. Seguían intactas.

Aomine hizo su esfuerzo, y cuando las semillas estuvieron molidas en una especie de masa pastosa, Taiga añadió los pedazos de la hoja seca que había roto. Mezcló por varios minutos, y luego añadió el rocío, haciendo que la masa ahora fuera más líquida. En cuando todo estuvo mezclado, añadió la nieve, que volvió la masa firme pero blanda.

No se parecía en nada al del libro según lo que recordaban, pero entonces, una nube de humo salió de la mezcla asustándolos a ambos, y esta tomó la tonalidad verde fango que debía tener. Bueno, no se habían equivocado con los ingredientes. Ahora era tiempo de la verdad.

– Tienes que ponerla tú – Le dijo el pelirrojo, a lo que Daiki se sorprendió. El tocarse se sentía incómodo, después de lo de la Luna Roja, evitaban lo más que podían el contacto físico – Tienes que ponerlo en mi vientre – Explicó con nerviosismo.

– ¿Seguro? – Preguntó incómodo.

– Si – Confirmó – Si no lo haces tú, el hechizo no servirá – Aomine tragó saliva.

– Carajo, qué difícil es esto – Se quejó – Hubiese sido mejor esperar si te volvías una pelota andante. Creo que era más fácil – Kagami rio de forma leve ante el comentario.

– Vamos, no te preocupes – Animó. El Alfa respiró hondo mientras tomaba la mezcla que se había vuelto de un color verde asqueroso. Kagami levantó su ropa, dejando su vientre a la vista, a la vez que Aomine acercaba su mano. Fue rápido, el peliazul untó la mezcla por todo el vientre y luego se alejó.

– Bien, ya está – Dijo suspirando. Como si aquello fuese la tarea más agotadora del mundo. Se limpió de la mano la mezcla con la nieve que se metía en la cueva. Pasó un minuto en el que el verde fangoso se quedó intacto, haciendo suspirar de alivio a ambos chicos.

Pero cuando creían que esto terminaba con sus problemas, el vientre de Kagami comenzó a brillar, cegando a ambos, hasta que finalmente la luz desapareció, dejando apreciar el ligero tono dorado brillante que había adquirido lo mezcla. Los ojos rojos buscaron los azules y viceversa. Ambos se veían con la duda en la cara. Ya tenían su respuesta.

Ahora, ¿Qué es lo que harían?

><>< 

– Ya son dos meses de la desaparición De Taiga – Comentó Seiko, mientras miraba por la ventana.

– Lo sé. Pero no me daré por vencido – Expresó Tatsuya – Sé que él sigue por ahí, solo no estamos buscando bien – Intentó convencerse a sí mismo. No quería pensar en otra posibilidad.

– Estuve hablando con nuestro Padre, y le dije mi opinión al respecto de que si alguien tiene a Taiga, es para pedir el puesto de Alfa –  Informó la pelirrojo, haciendo a Himuro fruncir el ceño.

– Pero si fuese así, ya tendríamos la amenaza o al menos alguna carta donde se pidiera el intercambio – Akashi tuvo que darle la razón. Sus ojos bicolores se encontraron con el grisáceo de su hermanastro.

– Es lo que no termina de convencerme – Dijo ella – ¿Por qué alguien se tomaría su tiempo si lo que quiere es ser el Alfa? Hubiese pedido el puesto el día después del ritual. Padre estaba cansado y no tendría fuerza para luchar.

– Quizá lo que quiere no es ser el Alfa, sino que solo quiere a Taiga – El pelinegro comenzó a sacar  sus conclusiones. Entre él y su hermana querían descubrir todo este misterio – Sería lo más lógico.

– ¿Por qué atacaría a Nash entonces?

– Puede que se haya equivocado de lobo, o que Nash estaba en el camino cuando iba por Taiga.

– Es verdad – Aceptó mientras pensaba con los ojos cerrados – Aunque creo que hay algo que no cuadra en todo esto.

– ¿Qué?

– Taiga es un lobo fuerte. Si alguien le tiene como rehén, por más fuerte que sea estoy seguro que Taiga intentaría escapar. Ya habría mandado alguna señal de su ubicación, algún aullido, algún rastro de pelea, pero nada.

– Tal vez le tiene adormecido – Sugirió Tatsuya, no muy convencido de sus propias palabras ¿Adormecido dos meses? Seguro moriría, y si lo que el secuestrador quería era el puesto de alfa, el chico debía de estar vivo. Seiko tenía razón. Kagami ya hubiese hecho algo – ¿Crees que Taiga no quiere que lo encontremos?

– Esa es una hipótesis bastante lógica – Comentó – Aunque no sabría decir el porqué.

– Si tan solo Nash recordara quien era el lobo – Se lamentó Tatsuya, con furia en la mirada.

– Tenemos una pista. Nash no lo recuerda porque quizá jamás le había visto – Akashi explicó su punto de vista – Eso significa que el culpable es del lado Sur, donde hay lobos que nadie de aquí recuerda o ha visto.

– Pero ya investigamos en el lado Sur. Tampoco hay señales.

– Daiki – Dijo de pronto Seiko. Himuro no entendió porque la chica nombraba al Alfa del territorio ajeno – Tal como dijo Nash, ese lobo me incomoda. Siento que nos guarda algo.

– ¿Crees que él tiene a Taiga?

– Puede ser. Pero nadie ha sentido el olor de Taiga en la mansión. Los de la manada del Sur se ven honestos, no creo que nos mientan cuando dicen que no le han visto.

– Dices que si Aomine tiene a Taiga, probablemente lo tenga en otro lado lejos de su manada.

– Es probable – Dijo frunciendo los labios – Ya hemos fastidiado al territorio Sur durante mucho tiempo. Si Daiki tiene a Taiga, debemos hacerle creer que renunciamos a su búsqueda. Luego, cuando menos se lo espere, apareceremos en su territorio de nuevo. Ahí sabremos si miente o no.

– Le diré a los rastreadores que solo busquen en nuestro territorio por mientras – Tatsuya salió de la gran sala, dejando de nuevo a la pelirrojo en solitario.

Akashi llevó la mano al bolsillo derecho de su pantalón de tela, donde extrajo un pañuelo donde estaba un cabello rojizo que encontró en el bosque de verano, en una fruta abierta del árbol más viejo de ahí. No había dicho nada, pero ella había rastreado el olor del Alfa del Sur en dos partes del territorio Norte; algo ilógico. Sin embargo, había rastro de dos personas, pero solo un aroma. ¿Y el cabello rojizo? Aomine lo tenía azul.

Algo estaba pasando con todo esto. Y ella creía tener la respuesta.

><>< 

– Tai-chan tiene un vientre tan lindo y redondo.

– Takao, basta, vas a hacer que se sienta incómodo.

– Kasamatsu, Takao, por favor retírense – La voz autoritaria del Alfa hizo que las dos hembras asintieran a su orden. Las pelinegras se retiraron de ahí, dejando solo a ambos machos dentro de la habitación.

– No tenías porqué correrlas, no me molestaban – Dijo Kagami mirando al moreno fruncir el ceño por sus palabras.

– Pero a mí sí – Contestó irritado.

Joder, desde que aquellas dos descubrieron a Kagami, no hacían más que mimar al pelirrojo. Es decir, se habían descuidado y las personas que menos esperaron que les descubrieran lo habían hecho. Sin embargo, Takao Kazumi y Kasamatsu Yuriko habían prometido guardar el secreto, pero siempre ayudaban en lo que podían.

Si alguien quería entrar a la habitación del Alfa –probablemente Tetsuna– ellas le distraían. Cuando Aomine se ausentaba para hacer sus deberes de Alfa, ellas cuidaban del pelirrojo. Le llevaban comida, medicina para sus mareos, y le hacían compañía. Explicarles lo del embarazo en un macho no fue sencillo, pero ambas lo entendieron y aceptaron ser de apoyo.

Según los libros y el calendario lunar de embarazo que Kagami había escrito en unas hojas que se volvieron un pequeño libro, ya tendría casi cinco meses de embarazo. Su vientre se había hinchado con el tiempo, aunque gracias a su complexión alta, no era tan notorio. Sí, se apreciaba la curva, pero tampoco era que se hubiese tragado una pelota de pronto.

– ¿Alguna noticia nueva? – Preguntó el pelirrojo para cambiar la conversación.

– No, lo mismo de siempre – Kagami bajó la cabeza. Eso significaba que su manada ya no le buscaba en el territorio de Aomine. Se sentía aliviado pero también triste.

– Mmm… – Fue el único sonido que salió de los labios del pelirrojo, mientras miraba su vientre, pasando el dedo índice sobre él, sintiendo al cachorro moverse ligeramente con su toque. Sonrió enternecido. Daiki no le había quitado la vista de encima.

– ¿Crees que será hembra o macho? – Preguntó de pronto el peliazul. Taiga no se molestó en mirarlo, seguía perdido en su vientre.

– No importa lo que sea – Respondió sonriendo – Lo voy a querer igual.

– Igual yo lo querré sea lo que sea, pero la duda me carcome, Kagami – El moreno hizo un berrinche, mientras se sentaba en la cama, al lado del pelirrojo – Quiero saber.

– Los cinco meses están por cumplirse – Dijo, para ahora sí mirar a los ojos al padre de su cachorro – Iremos por los ingredientes de la poción, y así sabremos lo que será.

– No será fácil para ti moverte – Le advirtió, pues con el estado en que estaba sería casi imposible – Será mejor que esta vez vaya yo solo. Prometo que no tardaré, y Takao y Kasamatsu podrán hacerte compañía.

– No, ya te dije. No podemos alejarnos mucho, no importa de cuanto sea el tiempo del que hablamos. Debo estar contigo – Aomine rodó los ojos, el menor era terco cuando se lo proponía – El libro dice que solo estar separados por un día puede ser fatal.

– ¿Cómo saldremos entonces?

– Los cinco meses se cumplen la próxima semana – Informó – Tenemos mucho tiempo para pensar en algo. Takao y Kasamatsu pueden ayudarnos pero debemos planear todo con cautela.

– Ya sé. Cinco meses y Tetsu sospecha. Le dije que la doncella vendría a la mansión pero sigue jodiéndome en que la busque yo. No puedo decirle que eres tú – Aomine también tenía sus problemas. Y la peliceleste llamada “Tetsu” era uno grande.

– Hay algo más… – Dijo Taiga de pronto, logrando tener la atención del Alfa – Los libros hablan de una hechicera en los límites del bosque de verano y otoño, pero que limita también con el mar. Según, es una licántropo que no le pertenece a ninguna manada, y ha estado viviendo sola desde entonces.

– ¿Crees que ella tenga todas las respuestas? – Preguntó Daiki, notando como es que Kagami parecía tan decidido a ir por la hechicera esa.

– Tal vez no todas, pero puede ayudarnos en algo – Dijo el pelirrojo. Rompiendo la hoja del libro donde aparecía un mapa de dónde se encontraba con exactitud la hechicera. Tuvo que romperlo, pues no podía copiarlo. Era difícil – Primero iremos por la poción, y luego…

– Hey, no puedo alejarme de mi manada tanto tiempo – Interrumpió el moreno. Suspiró para dejar salir las palabras – Mira, será más difícil moverte mientras más tiempo pase, pero creo que lo mejor será ir con la hechicera cuando falte solo un mes para el nacimiento del cachorro. Podremos quedarnos más tiempo.

– No quiero esperar tanto.

– Bien, cuando falten dos meses, pero es mi última orden – Kagami se mordió los labios.

– Tú no me puedes dar órdenes – Se defendió, levantando un poco la voz.

– Por si no te diste cuenta, estás en mi territorio, y yo soy el Alfa. Por lo que sí, te puedo dar órdenes – Le explicó el moreno – No quiero pelear, Kagami; pero por una vez, obedéceme.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, pero ya no dijo nada más. Claro que odiaba quedarse así, por lo general siempre peleaba con Daiki por cualquier cosa insignificante, pero no podía darse tantas libertades. Estaba en territorio ajeno, escondido, y _preñado_. Debía aceptar lo que el moreno le decía al menos por el momento.

– Entonces, la siguiente semana iremos por los ingredientes de la poción, y luego de dos meses más iremos por la hechicera, ¿no? – Quiso confirmar, pero sin hacer contacto visual  y cruzando por brazos. Aomine sonrió al ver que el pelirrojo le había obedecido.

– Sí, ese es el plan – Dijo – Ahora tengo que retirarme para ir a arreglar algunos asuntos. Ten cuidado de Tetsu – Taiga asintió ante sus palabras – Supongo que te veré más tarde – Se despidió, pero aun con eso, no salió de la habitación.

Sus ojos se habían perdido con los ajenos y se negaban a apartarse de ellos. En estos meses, todo su centro de atención había sido Kagami; todo lo que hacía, escuchaba o veía le recordaba a él. Las intensas ganas de abrazarlo, protegerlo, _besarlo_. Todo le carcomía desde adentro. Si no le hacía caso a sus pensamientos, era porque sabía que el menor seguía asustado por la violación.

– Me voy – Dijo rápidamente después de sacudir su cabeza para reordenar sus pensamientos. Qué tonto, no debía pensar eso de alguien a quien consideraba su rival. Aunque fuese la _madre_ de su primogénito, todo eso pasó por accidente.

– Sí, adiós – Respondió el gesto el pelirrojo, como si el solo despedirse le diera dificultad. Aomine desapareció después de abrir la puerta de la habitación, y de nuevo él se quedó solo en el lugar.

Últimamente, Kagami tenía el deseo de no apartarse nunca del Alfa. Sentía que tenerlo cerca le daba seguridad y protección, cosas que jamás pensó que el mismo licántropo que era el culpable de su desdicha pudiese darle. El tener a Aomine en la misma habitación pero lejos de él era una cruel tortura. Pues se suponía que por su trauma, debían dormir separados.

En las noches, su cachorro a veces se movía demasiado llegando a lastimarlo. Era estúpido pensar que el bebé podía hablar o decirle las cosas que quería; estando aún en el vientre, aunque era bastante pequeño de todas formas. Pero Kagami sentía esa conexión con él, el cachorro le hacía saber por medio de sus movimientos bruscos, que quería a su _padre_ con él.

– Sé lo que quieres, pero aún tengo miedo… – Susurró, transmitiéndole a su bebé lo que pensaba de su deseo. Unas lágrimas traicioneras rodaron por sus mejillas. Rápidamente intentó cambiar su estado de ánimo, pues al estar vinculado con Aomine, este de seguro sentiría que estaba triste y vendría a verle. No quería ser una molestia para el moreno.

Limpió sus lágrimas mientras se acomodaba en la cama para leer más de esos libros. En total tres. Uno hablaba de hechizos y magia, otro de las leyendas y mitos, y el último del licántropo en sí –desde su anatomía hasta los tipos de lobos que había–. Todo era tan interesante, pero le confundía mucho. Por eso quería ir con la hechicera, porque quería las respuestas de sus dudas.

Kagami volvió a abrir el libro de leyendas, en las últimas hojas donde había una especie de profecía. Según el libro, un lobo de gran poder e hijo de la Luna Roja había devastado ambos territorios, reinó por casi 300 años, pero al final, una hechicera con la ayuda de dos Alfas lograron detenerlo. ¿Sería la misma hechicera que Kagami quería ver? No, era imposible.

Esa guerra ya tenía cerca de 1000 años, ningún lobo podía vivir tanto. La profecía del libro decía que no lograron matar al Lobo, pero si le encarcelaron en una prisión, para siempre y por el fin de sus días. Sin embargo, este había permitido regresar para recuperar lo que le pertenecía, y tener su venganza sobre el reinó que le destronó y le dio la espalda.

La fecha en la que el Lobo regresaría, era cuando dos…

Pero ahí quedaba la profecía. No había nada más. La última hoja había sido arrancada, y un gran pedazo faltaba en la hoja anterior a esa. Significaba que faltaba el final del texto, por lo que Kagami no podía saber qué era lo que pasaría. ¿La hechicera sabría el final de aquella profecía? ¿Era real o solo un mito más? ¿Quién la había arrancado? Pero solo de algo estaba seguro.

Cada vez que leía aquel texto, los movimientos del cachorro eran más bruscos que de costumbre.

><>< 

– Está vez son ingredientes sencillos, Aomine – La suave voz del pelirrojo fue como una canción de cuna para el Alfa. Los días se estaban volviendo cansados, Kuroko fastidiosa, y lo único que el mayor quería era estar junto a su _compañero_ que había reclamado para él.

Vamos que al principio le costaba asimilarlo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que tener a Kagami para él era lo mejor que le pudo pasar. ¿Estaría siendo demasiado egoísta? Nah.

– ¿Ahomine, me estás escuchando? – Regañó Taiga al darse cuenta que el moreno estaba recostado boca abajo en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Kagami se mordió el labio, sabía que los días se volvían difíciles para el chico. Por lo que acarició de forma insegura los cabellos azules.

– No te detengas – Dijo Daiki, completamente a gusto con la situación. Aunque al estar con la cara enterrada en el colchón, su voz se escuchó gangosa y casi inaudible. La situación era tan armoniosa y pacífica, hasta que Kagami soltó un quejido de dolor – Hey, ¿Qué pasa? – El moreno enseguida mostró un rostro de preocupación levantándose como resorte de la cama.

– No es nada, solo que el bebé se movió muy fuerte – El pelirrojo sonrió de forma tímida, sintiendo cómo es que el cachorro le _pedía_ dejar que su padre le tocara, que también le conociese como su hijo. Quería ignorarlo, pero el dolor ya era suficiente – ¿Quieres sentirlo?

– ¿Eh? – Confundido, Aomine no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Claro que quería acariciar a su hijo, pero no quería incomodar a Kagami con su toque. Seguía latente lo de la violación.

– Al bebé, ¿Quieres sentirlo? – Volvió a preguntar – Se está moviendo mucho. En realidad, siempre comienza a moverse mucho cuando escucha tu voz – Le dijo con sinceridad, y un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. Daiki se mordió el labio inferior.

– ¿En serio puedo? – Preguntó solo para asegurarse.

– Ya te dije que sí, idiota – Taiga no tenía tanta paciencia y el Alfa estaba acabando con ella – Ahora, será mejor que sientas a tu hijo antes de que me arrepienta – La mano bronceada tomó aquella de tez morena, para guiarla a su vientre que destapó de la ropa con la otra mano.

– S-Se… – Balbuceó débilmente – Se está moviendo… – Kagami sonrió ante la cara de fascinación que el chico tenía mientras veía intercaladamente su vientre y a él – N-Nuestro cachorro… se está moviendo…. – Daiki sonrió de forma genuina al sentir más frecuentes los movimientos.

– Así es – Susurró el menor al darse cuenta que ahora toda la atención del peliazul iba dirigida a su vientre hinchado. Le gustaba estar así, y pensar que le estuvo negando el capricho a su pequeño y revoltoso bebé desde que este comenzó a moverse las primeras veces.

De alguna forma, las palabras _nuestro cachorro_ , les habían hecho sentir a los dos una calidez en el pecho, y esbozar una gran sonrisa sincera. Sí, porque era _su cachorro_ , ya que era parte de ambos.

><>< 

– Nash, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

– Nadie puede hablar con otra persona en solo un minuto, pero acepto la oferta de la charla – Seiko frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz divertida del rubio. Nash carraspeó – ¿En dónde?

– En la sala principal, ahora – Ordenó. Mientras ella bajaba la escalera hacia el lugar, el macho le seguía de cerca. Ahí estaba Murasakibara, quien no parecía dispuesto a irse.

– Entonces… ¿De qué quieres hablar? – Preguntó el rubio una vez llegaron, desviando su mirada a la imponente figura del de cabellera púrpura que estaba recargado en la puerta.

– Escucha, la desaparición de Taiga fue hace cinco meses, después de la Luna Roja, ¿Correcto? – Gold asintió ante las palabras de la pelirroja – La hembra que mi padre reclamó tiene casi cinco meses de embarazo, por lo que la hembra del Alfa del Sur ya debería tener el mismo tiempo de embarazo, ¿Verdad? – Nash vaciló unos segundos.

– Pues, sí – Dijo desinteresado – Supongo que debería, ¿No es así? – Preguntó. Seiko negó.

– Tal parece, que no hay hembra aparente – Le explicó con toda la seriedad que sus ojos dorado y rubí pudieron mostrar – Sin embargo… – Akashi comenzó a caminar lentamente, dándole vueltas a Nash – La manada recuerda que el Alfa _sí_ encontró una _Doncella_ , por lo tanto si el año está yendo muy bien para ambos territorios, es porque el ritual fue llevado a cabo correctamente.

– No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con esto.

– La desaparición de una doncella con un cachorro no es algo que se pueda ocultar. El aroma, las necesidades durante todos estos meses, la compañía del Alfa. Todos esos factores no pudieron pasar desapercibidos – La chica desvió su atención a la ventana para mirar al horizonte – Daiki encontró a una _Doncella_ , pero nadie recuerda quien fue. ¿No es eso extraño? – Ironizó.

– ¿Acaso me estás inculpando de algo? – Preguntó indignado.

– Hace cinco meses que Taiga desapareció, y es el mismo periodo de tiempo que la _doncella_ misteriosa debe de estar preñada, pero nadie sabe dónde está, al igual que nadie sabe dónde está Taiga – Los ojos turquesa se enfrentaron a los ojos oro y sangre – Tanto tú cómo yo sabemos la verdad, así que más te vale decir toda la información posible – Nash chasqueó la lengua.

– Está bien, está bien – Aceptó como restándole importancia a la acusación – Pero que él se vaya de aquí – Señaló a Atsushi, que se había mantenido al margen, pero era más que seguro que había escuchado todo – Luego te diré todo lo que sé, pero sin metiches, por favor – Akashi le dio una mirada a su pareja, y está se retiró de ahí.

– De acuerdo, te escuchó – Le dijo, pero más bien era una orden de que le contara todo lo que sabía. Nash divagó unos segundos, pensando qué decir.

– El lobo que me atacó fue Daiki – Dijo al fin – Las sospechas de todos eran ciertas, pero no fue por la razón qué creen – La pelirrojo arqueó una ceja mirándolo con duda – No sé por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que Daiki iría detrás de Taiga.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Preguntó la hembra sorprendida y frunciendo el entrecejo.

–  Ya dije que no sé, fue algo así como… ah, ¡Una premonición! – Gritó cuando encontró la palabra adecuada – Entonces, cuando vi que no podía escoger una doncella, comencé a asustarme de que mi premonición fuese real, y le dije a Taiga que era mejor irnos.

– Entonces, ¿Taiga se fue contigo al bosque? – Preguntó ella para asegurarse.

– Exacto – Confirmó el rubio – Daiki le olfateó en el momento en que huimos, por lo que fue tras él. Es por eso que todos recuerdan su aullido, pero no a la _doncella_ , porque en realidad nunca fue una hembra, ¡Era un macho! – Le dijo todo lo que se había estado guardando.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que Taiga huyó al bosque, Daiki fue tras él, y quieres que suponga que la razón por la que peleó contigo es porque intentabas defender a mi hermano? – Si lo decía así, la verdad se escuchaba bastante estúpida. Pero el mayor no se quedaría callado.

– Suena tonto, ¿Pero qué otra cosa pudo haber pasado para que Daiki casi me matara?

– No creo que hayas arriesgado tu vida por mi hermano; el hijo del hombre que mató a tu padre.

– Yo no soy como mi padre – Le recalcó con molestia – Yo sé lo que es perder a tu familia, conozco ese dolor. Y no quisiera que nadie más lo experimente, es por eso que le defendí – Explicó. La pelirroja se sorprendió por la sinceridad del macho.

– ¿Qué pasó con Taiga? – Avergonzada por juzgar mal al chico, Akashi cambió la conversación.

– No lo sé. Le di tiempo para huir, pero no sé si pudo lograrlo – Gold recordó lo vivido hace meses – Pero con tus conclusiones que me dijiste hace rato, creo que puedo imaginarme lo que ocurrió.

– Taiga… – Susurró – Él no pudo escapar…

– Él no sabía lo que pasaba o porqué Daiki le perseguía. Cuando quiso reclamarlo como la _doncella_ , probablemente Taiga se defendió – Habló Nash, explicando su hipótesis de lo que _pudo_ haber ocurrido – Y con lo violento que pone la Luna Roja a los Alfas, no quiero imaginar el infierno que vivió Taiga esa noche…

– Oh dios… – El sollozo apenas se escuchó porque la hembra enseguida llevó sus manos a su boca para impedir que más sonidos así siguiesen saliendo. Los ojos bicolores de ella comenzaron a aguarse – Él… él… – La frase murió en su boca, y de inmediato se escuchó un portazo.

– ¡Tú imbécil! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! – Era Murasakibara, quien al percibir que su pareja estaba completamente destrozada mentalmente, había corrido lo más rápido que podía para ver qué le pasaba. Y claro, con Gold ahí, este pudo ser el culpable.

– ¡Atsushi detente! – Ordenó la pelirroja con la voz más fuerte que pudo, aunque sus ojos lloraban a mares. El mencionado estaba a nada de golpear al rubio de no ser porque Akashi le gritó que se detuviera – No pasa nada, en serio.

– Pero… Aka-chin – La chica le hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de silencio.

– Escucha, el tema que hablo con Nash es delicado. Sé que sientes lo que yo, pero es porque la verdad está doliéndome mucho – Explicó intentando calmarse – Nash no me ha hecho nada, y si pasa algo te llamaré de inmediato, ¿Está bien? – Atsushi no parecía muy convencido.

– Si le hago algo, puedes matarme y diremos que me suicidé – Habló el rubio para que al menos el más alto le soltara el cuello de la camisa. Una última mirada de molestia de esos ojos púrpura hasta que Murasakibara le soltó con brusquedad, volviéndose a retirar – Vaya genio tiene.

– ¿Es todo lo que sabes? – Preguntó la hembra, intentando regresar al objetivo principal de la plática, aunque le doliera lo que podía escuchar.

– Todo lo que sé, y lo que puedo deducir – Contestó suspirando de amargura al no tener más información al respecto.

– ¿Por qué lo ocultaste?

– Tenía miedo de que pensaran que quise matar a Taiga y Daiki le defendió – Dijo con arrepentimiento – Tenía pánico de que no me creyeran, nadie en esta manada lo hace. Tenía mis razones para mantenerlo en secreto – Akashi asintió, dándole la razón – Por eso lo oculté, aunque cuando ya habían pasado más de dos meses de la desaparición de Taiga, dudé en si confesar o no.

Seiko recordó que durante aquella conversación con los rastreadores y Tatsuya, Nash había mostrado signos de divagar en lo que decía. Fue cuando ella comenzó a sospechar de él, porque sentía que ocultaba algo. No debió juzgarlo antes de conocerle bien. Era un buen chico aunque no lo pareciera. Hubiese sido un buen apoyo en el liderazgo, si tan solo su padre no le odiara.

– Taiga no aparece, ¿Por qué piensas que no vuelve? – Preguntó decaída – Crees que él… haya…

– No conozco a Daiki, pero por lo que he escuchado de la otra manada, es alguien que se hace cargo de sus responsabilidades de Alfa; mal y a última hora, pero al menos las hace – Dijo recordando lo que había oído en todos los años que tenía el moreno de ser líder – Probablemente se arrepintió de lo que hizo en el ritual, y se llevó a Taiga para disculparse y corregir su error.

– ¿Quieres decir que Taiga está en la mansión del territorio Sur? – Gold asintió a su pregunta – Pero nadie ha reportado la aparición de un licántropo del Norte ahí. El aroma de Taiga se sentiría, pero siempre que alguien investiga no encontramos nada. Es como si se hubiera desaparecido del mapa – Nash meditó unos segundos.

– Tú más que nadie quieres resolver esa duda ¿no? – Preguntó mirando directamente a la chica a los ojos – Sé que encontrarás la respuesta, después de todo, sigues preguntándote qué hacía Daiki en nuestro territorio, y porque había rastro de dos personas si solo se sentía un aroma, ¿Verdad?

– ¿Cómo…? – Preguntó ella atónita – ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Se suponía que esa información solo ella la sabía, ni siquiera se la había comentado a Atsushi, quien era su pareja de confianza.

– No eres la única que les sigue la pista – Nash sonrió para dar media vuelta e irse de ahí, dejando a Akashi pensar – Por cierto, el cabello que encontraste en el bosque de verano… Sí, era de Taiga – Le informó, dejando a Seiko más confundida cuando salía de la sala.

Akashi respiró agitadamente intentando tranquilizarse. Ahora debía hablar con Himuro y su Padre si quería llegar al fondo de todo esto. Lo haría, por Taiga.

><>< 

– ¿Belladona? ¿Qué esto no te mataría? – Preguntó inseguro el moreno mientras leía la hoja donde Kagami había anotado los ingredientes de la poción. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

– Es lo que dice – Fue su respuesta. Aunque él también tenía sus dudas, ¿Belladona? Esa cosa era venenosa, todos lo sabían – Pero hay que seguir la receta al pie de la letra.

– Entonces, ¿Belladona y té de manzanilla?

– Aquí en la bolsa.

– ¿El agua del lago del invierno?

– La que conseguimos en el camino, después de romper el hielo.

– ¿5 hojas de menta?

– Las que tomaste de la cocina.

– ¿Jarabe de rosas?

– De una vez te digo que hacer el jarabe no fue sencillo.

– Bien… – Daiki leyó la lista. Ya tenían cinco ingredientes, pero les faltan 3. Era verdad, las cosas eran más sencillas de conseguir pero eran más que las del hechizo del embarazo – Entonces, falta conseguir… ¿Otra vez la fruta del árbol más viejo de verano? ¿Es una broma?

– Si leemos el anterior hechizo es uno de los ingredientes más fáciles de conseguir, solo que esta vez necesitamos el jugo y no las semillas – Se rio Kagami, pero de forma nerviosa – Vamos, yo sé cuál es el árbol, y las frutas crecen cerca del suelo, ¿Cuál es el problema?

– Si sabes que podrían vernos, ¿No? – Taiga asintió desviando la mirada, claro que lo sabía – Y qué con tu estado será más difícil huir si nos ven, ¿Verdad? – El pelirrojo volvió a asentir – ¿Cómo vamos a explicar la situación si nos atrapan? Porque para empezar yo ni debería estar en ese lugar.

– Lo necesitamos para la poción. No tenemos otra alternativa, ¿Cierto? – Aomine le dio la razón, pero a regañadientes. Las cosas se complicaban.

– Entonces, la fruta esa, una flor de cerezo, y un hongo… – Lo último fue para el peliazul bastante extraño, porque decía un hongo, pero no especificaba cual, ¿Acaso Kagami lo copió mal o en realidad podría ser cualquier hongo? – Oi, ¿Cuál hongo?

– No decía el nombre pero había un dibujo – El menor rebuscó en la pequeña maleta que tenía hasta dar con lo que quería. Un pedazo de papel – Mira, es este. Lo arranqué del libro porque no se me da muy bien dibujar – Le pasó el papel al moreno.

– Entonces buscamos un hongo verde que brilla en la oscuridad – Habló mientras veía la ilustración del hongo con las pequeñas inscripciones escritas en un lado – Midorima va a morir cuando se entere que rompiste los libros – Se rio. Kagami rodó los ojos.

– Olvida a tu hermanastro y vamos por los ingredientes – Regañó, mientras comenzaba a caminar dejando atrás a Daiki – Por suerte, ya oscureció y el hongo crece en otoño. Si brilla, entonces será fácil encontrarlo… – Por la poca luz, y por mirar el pedazo de hoja y no su camino, el chico tropezó con una raíz de árbol – ¡AH! – Gritó asustado, esperando la caída fatal.

– No será fácil si te pasas a caer cada cinco minutos – Por suerte, Aomine le sujetó justo a tiempo para evitar un feo golpe de frente, que pudo dañar al bebé también – Y si no te cuidas ya no tendremos cachorro del cual saber su sexo, ¿Es eso lo que quieres? – Kagami se mordió el labio, negando la pregunta – Bien, ahora ve tu camino.

Taiga permaneció junto al Alfa todo lo que pudo, mirando a su alrededor para evitar un accidente. Seguía asustado, y sentía que el otro también lo estaba. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Aomine no le sujetaba a tiempo? Caerse con su vientre hinchado pudo haberle causado la pérdida del bebé. No se lo perdonaría jamás si algo le pasaba a su hijo. Así fue que no bajó la guardia en ningún momento, hasta que unas luces verdes iluminaron el camino.

– ¿Eso es…?

– Sí, parece que son los hongos – Confirmó el moreno, agachándose para tomar uno.

– ¿Lo tienes?

– Se está… – Dijo con dificultad – Resistiendo… – Completó mientras hacía muecas extrañas al intentar arrancar el hongo.

– Espera, tengo un cuchillo aquí – Le informó el pelirrojo, mientras buscaba el objeto en su bolsa.

– No será necesario, tengo una mejor idea – Daiki hizo crecer las uñas de su mano derecha hasta que estas se convirtieron en garras, y con ayuda de estas, cortó el hongo – Listo, ¿Alguien pidió un hongo verde y que brilla para una poción? – Bromeó.

– Déjate de tonterías – Kagami le arrebató el hongo que increíblemente seguía brillando. Se suponía que fue cortado y no arrancado con su raíz, así que el que siguiese dando luz era extraño. Como sea, el pelirrojo lo metió en la bolsa con los otros ingredientes – Ahora vamos por la fruta y la flor de cerezo.

– La flor de cerezo crece en primavera, y si mis conocimientos no me fallan, es en ese bosque donde está tu manada, ¿Verdad? – Kagami asintió – ¿No crees que quizá sientan mi aroma y manden a lobos para seguirnos? – El menor suspiró con molestia.

– ¿Quieres saber el sexo del cachorro o no? – Le dijo enfadado. Si habían salido por la poción, era porque el moreno quería saber si el bebé era un él o una ella. Porque Taiga quería que fuese sorpresa pero el Alfa no dejaba de joderle.

– Bien, vamos por los otros dos ingredientes – Aceptó el peliazul, dándose cuenta que si estaban haciendo ese viaje, era porque él insistía en saber el sexo de su bebé – Si nos apuramos, podremos llegar antes que amanezca y tal vez no nos descubran.

– Separémonos – Aomine miró con incredulidad al chico pelirrojo. ¿Qué no era Kagami el que siempre le jodía para que no se despegaran? – Solo para buscar los dos ingredientes, luego nos reuniremos. Será más rápido – Explicó – ¿Qué dices?

– Yo voy por la flor de cerezo – Fueron las únicas palabras del moreno, al darse cuenta que el menor tenía razón. Pero más les valía regresar lo más pronto posible, para evitar que sus fuerzas se debilitasen al estar separados.

– Supongo que yo iré por la fruta – Aomine asintió a sus palabras. Pensó en ir él, pero no recordaba cual era el árbol más viejo de verano, pero Taiga si lo hacía. Se apresuraron en ir hasta el bosque de la estación, donde Daiki dejó al pelirrojo para irse al bosque primavera.

Kagami llegó al lugar donde tomó una fruta madura del árbol, y la metió en la bolsa que llevaba. Un crujido le hizo estremecerse. Había venido a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a dos lobos comunes detrás de él. Rayos, y justo ahora que no tenía ropa de más para transformarse. Sentía miedo, pero más que nada enojo.

¿Cómo se atrevían esos animales a amenazarlo con lo estresado que estaba? Ah, se iban a arrepentir, no por nada Kagami Taiga sería el siguiente Alfa de ese territorio. Cuando Daiki llegó al lugar a toda prisa después de tomar la flor de cerezo y sentir que su compañero estaba en peligro, pudo ver a dos lobos chillando y huyendo de ahí, mientras que el pelirrojo se sacudía las manos.

– ¿Tienes la flor de cerezo? – Le preguntó el chico como si nada hubiese pasado, a lo que el peliazul le enseñó el ingrediente que tenía en la mano. Taiga lo tomó y guardó en la pequeña maleta que siempre llevaba consigo. Listo ahora tenían todos los ingredientes; Kagami se dio la vuelta para regresar, era mejor volver al bosque de invierno.

Aomine tragó duro al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Si Kagami pudo ahuyentar eso a dos lobos mientras estaba embarazado, ¿Qué cosas hubiese sido capaz de hacerles si no lo estuviera?

><>< 

– Se mezcla el jarabe de rosas, el té de manzanilla, y el hongo brillante; luego de que los ingredientes estén incorporados, se calienta a fuego alto, hasta que hierva – Leyó Kagami, mientras Aomine revolvía en un tazón donde había puesto todos los ingredientes mencionados. Habían vuelto ya al castillo, pero por precaución, Takao y Kasamatsu cuidaban la puerta, y que nadie se acercara.

– Bien, entonces yo haré la parte caliente – Dijo el moreno mientras seguía mezclando intentando incorporar esos tres ingredientes. Kagami rodó los ojos mientras ponía los otros ingredientes en otro cuenco. El agua del lago, el jugo de la fruta, y la belladona machacada, mezclándolos también. Como la belladona era venenosa, tenía miedo que la poción le matase a él y/o su hijo.

– Pude haber hecho yo solo la poción, no necesitabas quedarte – Le hizo saber mientras machacaba los ingredientes hasta intentar formar un líquido amarillo. Daiki chasqueó la lengua mientras ponía el tazón con sus ingredientes perfectamente mezclado sobre fuego alto, para esperar que este se calentara hasta hervir.

– ¿Y dejarte estar cerca del fuego? Ni que fuera idiota – “ _Eso ya lo eres”_ Pensó el pelirrojo. El menor le había dicho al Alfa que podría ir a atender los asuntos de su manada si quería, pero en cuanto los ojos azules leyeron que la poción necesitaba _fuego_ , Aomine no se quiso ir. Taiga intentó convencerle que el fuego no le lastimaría, pero de nada sirvió.

Incluso le recordó que sí pudo contra dos lobos del bosque, podría con algo de calor, pero ni así le escuchó. Estaba preocupado de él, el cachorro y la mansión –porque le dijo que era capaz de crear un incendio si le dejaba solo con el fuego–. Así que a regañadientes, el pelirrojo tuvo que aceptar la ayuda de su compañero para hacer la poción.

– ¿Ya terminaste? – Le preguntó el peliazul, mientras Kagami veía la extraña mezcla amarillenta que se formaba en su cuenco. Se suponía que la poción necesitaba el cambio brusco de temperaturas, así que con el frío de invierno, la mezcla que el chico tenía estaba bastante fría, y la otra parte de la poción era la que se calentaba.

Kagami asintió a la pregunta del moreno, pero no dejó de mezclar. Si bien, bajó la intensidad no se detuvo. Esperaron unos minutos hasta que la mezcla de Daiki se había vuelto más líquida que nada y se encontraba burbujeando, señal de que estaba comenzando a hervir. Con ayuda de un pañuelo, el mayor tomó el trasto donde el brebaje color verde limón humeaba.

– ¿Tienes el frasco? – Kagami le dijo que sí con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras dejaba de mezclar porque ya no sería necesario. Señaló un frasco grande y transparente que estaba en una mesa que Aomine usaba de escritorio, luego de que Yuriko rompiese el suyo – Bien, a la cuenta de tres… – Avisó mientras miraba a directamente a esos ojos rubí – Una, dos, ¡tres! – Y al mismo tiempo vertieron sus partes, notando como los colores no se mezclaban por la densidad.

– Ahora se tira la flor de cerezo y las hojas de menta – Dijo el pelirrojo, mientras tomaba las dos cosas que faltaban en la receta, y la dejaba caer sobre el frasco, para que estas se mezclaran con el brebaje. En cuanto lo hicieron, la poción comenzó a burbujear mucho, mientras la flor y las hojas se desintegraban en el líquido, hasta que este se tornó completamente color naranja – Está lista.

– Sabes, ahora que lo pienso mejor, esa poción no me da mucha confianza – Las palabras de Aomine sonaron nerviosas e inseguras – ¿Y si mejor esperamos que el cachorro nazca y ya? – Bromeó mientras se rascaba la nuca. Kagami le miró con el ceño fruncido. No había recorrido todo el terreno y peleado con dos lobos para que Aomine se acobardara.

– Solo esperó que no sepa mal – Murmuró Taiga, mientras cogía el frasco en sus manos, notando que ahora estaba en una temperatura ambiente, no tan fría ni tan caliente. Perfecta para beber. Respiró hondo antes de poner sus labios en la orilla del recipiente y tomar lo que podía de un solo sorbo. Según el libro, no era necesario beberlo todo.

En cuanto tragó lo que podía, dejó el frasco de golpe en la mesa, poniendo una cara de total repulsión que enseguida pasó a ser reemplazada por una de curiosidad. En realidad, la poción no sabía tan mal. Sus ingredientes eran diversos y algunos daban sabor al brebaje, no haciéndolo tan asqueroso como Kagami pensó en un principio. Era tolerable, ¿Sería por el jarabe de rosas?

Su mente no pudo divagar más cuando los balbuceos de Aomine le distrajeron. ¿El chico no podía callarse siquiera cuando el intentaba pensar? Entonces se dio cuenta que la mirada azulina iba directo a su vientre, y salió de sus desvaríos para recordarse por qué bebió esa cosa naranja en primer lugar. Su mirada bajó hasta la curva del abdomen, donde comenzaba a iluminarse como el puto hongo de otoño. ¿Acaso para eso servía ese ingrediente que parecía lucecita?

– K-Kagami… – Pudo decirle el moreno, aunque se escuchó como si el moreno hiciese un gran esfuerzo por pronunciar su nombre, como un susurro. Quizá se había quedado impresionado de verlo brillar cual estrella. Taiga no veía bien su vientre, por lo intentó verse en el espejo para ver el color – Dime… ¿El morado es un color frío o cálido? – Le preguntó Daiki sin apartar su vista de él.

Una vena se hinchó en la frente de Kagami. ¿Cómo es que este Alfa no sabía cuáles eran los colores cálidos y fríos? Su mano derecha se formó en puño, mientras se acercaba al mayor para darle tremendo golpe en la cabeza, para ver si así al menos recordaba algo que debió haber sabido desde niño, como todos los licántropos que aún eran pequeños. Irritado, el pelirrojo le contestó:

– El morado es frío, idiota; tendremos un macho.


	4. Passion

– Mi lady, estamos listos para partir al territorio Sur – Un licántropo se arrodilló frente a Akashi. Desde que Kagami desapareció, ella se vio obligada a manejar las cosas en la manada mientras su padre se ocupaba de la doncella que estaba encinta desde el ritual. Tatsuya se estaba comportando como un idiota, así que aunque fuera el siguiente en la línea, ella tomó el mando.

– Bien, saldremos en unos minutos – Declaró ella, dando media vuelta para entrar a la mansión y buscar a las personas que irían en el viaje – Nash, Tatsuya, Atsushi, Satsuki – Llamó a cada uno de ellos, que se encontraban en la sala esperando sus órdenes – Es hora de irnos. Mientras más rápido, mejor, y la oscuridad nos ayudara a escondernos.

– Aka-chin, tenemos un problema – La pelirroja miró a su pareja con una ceja curveada – Parece que _alguien_ no quiere ir – Y la acusación era bastante obvia, así como lo fue la mal disimulada mirada que Murasakibara le mandó el rubio, quien no les hizo el más mínimo caso.

– No dije que no quería ir, dije que voy a ir por mi cuenta – Corrigió el chico, mientras miraba hacia el exterior. Seiko no sabía que pensar en ese momento, pues con lo que el mayor le había dicho la última vez que hablaron, ella se había quedado confundida. Algo que no había pasado desde hace mucho tiempo – Estás de acuerdo, ¿Cierto, Seiko? – La chica frunció el ceño.

– Bien – Aceptó luego de ver que no podía contra esos ojos turquesa que le veían con burla, como si Nash estuviese a nada de descubrir lo que pasaba mientras que a ella aún le faltaba mucho por saber – Te quiero rondando el todos los bosques, y cualquier cosa que averigües me lo dirás de inmediato, ¿Quedó claro?

– Por supuesto, mi lady – Dijo con tono aparentemente cortés mientras hacía una reverencia, pero era obvio que se burlaba de ella. Después se dio media vuelta para salir y transformarse en aquel lobo color ocre mientras se perdía entre los árboles del bosque primavera. Todas las miradas no se despegaron de él hasta que desapareció por completo.

– Ustedes 3, es hora de irnos – Los licántropos en la sala volvieron su atención a Akashi, mientras asentían para irse. Nadie dijo nada con respecto a por qué la chica había dejado a Gold hacer lo que quería, pero era más que obvio que la duda carcomía sus cerebros. Sin embargo, lo importante en ese momento era encontrar al siguiente Alfa de su manada, que seguía desaparecido. Era imposible que hubiese muerto, pues nunca se encontró el cuerpo.

Todos los individuos que irían de nuevo al bosque del invierno tenían en sus espaldas maletas donde se encontraba ropa y comida. Rápido y con la ayuda de la luna, se transformaron en aquellos majestuosos animales, para comenzar a correr con dirección al territorio ajeno. Tenían que llegar en el más mínimo tiempo para que nadie les vea venir, y así llegar al fondo de esto.

><>< 

Nash les había seguido la pista a ambos chicos en todo lo que podía. Sabía que Taiga fue reclamado por Daiki, así que era por eso que el olor del pelirrojo había desaparecido. Algo que debía de saber Akashi, pero ya sea porque jamás leyó u oyó de eso o porque estaba tan estresada que no lo recordaba, es que la hembra no había podido descifrar bien las pistas.

Sin embargo, la razón por la que probablemente Aomine había mordido al menor, era todavía desconocida para el rubio. No había rastro alguno del porqué de esa acción, dado que los anteriores Alfas no habían mordido a nadie durante el ritual. Se suponía que cuando un Alfa mordía a una hembra, era porque la quería solo para él. ¿Acaso por eso mordió el moreno a Kagami? También podría ser porque estaba cegado por la magia de la Luna Roja.

Ahora bien, ¿Por qué Kagami no regresaba a la manada? Si fue un acto de violación lo que el pelirrojo sufrió, eso significaba que el chico hubiese querido alejarse lo más posible de su agresor, pero Nash se había percatado de que donde estaba el aroma de Aomine, también había rastros de este. Sabía que Taiga tenía una voluntad muy fuerte, y era posible que ya hubiese superado el trauma, o al menos, se hubiese tranquilizado.

Y claro, cuando él pensaba que nada de esto tendría el más mínimo sentido, recordó la estúpida leyenda que fue la culpable de todo y que por lo ocurrido había pasado por alto. Akashi no sabía de eso, así que quizá era la razón por la cual sus teorías no cuadraban. La Luna Roja pudo volver a Kagami fértil, y si Daiki le había obligado a aparearse con él, era muy probable que hubiese quedado preñado, y con la marca de propiedad, le fue imposible alejarse.

¡Bingo! ¡He ahí la razón por la cual Taiga no volvía!

Todo comenzaba a tener sentido. Salvo el por qué el aroma del Alfa del Sur se encontraba flotando en los bosques de verano y primavera. ¿Por qué se acercaba a la otra manada si lo que intentaba evitar era que descubriesen que tenía al pelirrojo? La última vez que sintió el aroma del moreno fue hace un mes, otra vez en el árbol más viejo de verano, donde Akashi había encontrado el cabello de Kagami la primera vez.

¿Por qué la necesidad de ir por el fruto? Él ya lo había probado, y dulce no era. La primera vez encontraron un fruto roto en el suelo, sin las semillas. Y la segunda vez, Nash no pudo saber si solo pasaron por ahí o se llevaron el fruto entero. Probablemente lo segundo. Quizá algunos libros en la biblioteca de la mansión podrían decirle algo. Pero odiaba leer, así que mejor le pediría a la chica encargada que investigara.

Corrió hasta donde estaba el árbol de verano, y tomó con su mandíbula una fruta, intentando no aplastarla. Él fue demasiado terco para no llevar un bolso consigo. Corrió a toda prisa hasta regresar a la mansión, donde se fue directamente a la biblioteca. Dejó la fruta en una mesa, mientras se des-transformaba quedando completamente desnudo. Poco le importó.

– Oi, loca – Llamó a la chica encargada del lugar – Necesito información sobre esta fruta.

– ¿Por qué no le pides información a tu puta madre? – Le contestó la hembra – Y vístete, ¿Quieres? No necesito ver tu vergüenza – Nash suspiró, lidiar con esta pelinegra era de lo peor. ¿Qué hacía en la biblioteca de todas maneras? Nadie lo sabía, era más buscapleitos que lectora.

– Mira Mako, necesito que me des toda la información posible de esta maldita fruta – Le gruñó, mirándola a los ojos de forma retadora – Porque de lo contrario Akashi nos va a matar a ambos.

– ¿A sí? – Preguntó ella juguetona – ¿Y qué recibo yo a cambio de esa información? Aparte de que la demente esa no me muerda la yugular.

– Escuché que Teppei quiere ser padre. Ayúdame y te ayudo, a menos que quieras que la cuatro-ojos de Junko te gane el puesto – Con esa respuesta, la nombrada como Mako se sonrojó por completo.

– Está bien, pero esto lo hago porque no quiero que Akashi me mate – Aceptó la pelinegra mientras se daba vuelta para ir por lo libros que hablaban sobre dicha fruta – No porque quiera tu ayuda con ese idiota.

– Como si no estuvieses completamente loca por Teppei – Se burló mientras escuchaba refunfuñar a la chica. Belleza, perfecto cuerpo, pero una actitud del asco. Hanamiya Mako era una fiera atrapada en una mujer. Bastante peligrosa si bajabas la guardia.

– Listo, aquí están – Le dijo cuando regresó con dos libros grandes y antiguos – El primero es de botánica y habla acerca de todas las plantas, flores y frutos que existen, tanto en nuestro territorio como en el otro – Explicó – Y este – Mostró el otro libro – Es un libro de hechizos, donde la fruta aparece en algunos conjuros.

– Bien gracias – Dijo tomando ambos libros – Prometo cumplir mi parte. En menos de lo que esperas tendrás a Teppei follándote – Hanamiya se sonrojó por el comentario, mientras fruncía el ceño y le insultaba con odio – Nos vemos – Se despidió con burla, saliendo de la biblioteca aun desnudo.

Durante el camino, se encontró con Kiyoshi Teppei, el licántropo por el cual Mako estaba completamente idiotizada aunque lo negara y siempre maldecía al castaño. Este estaba hablando con Hyuuga Junko, la competencia de la chica mala en el _corazón de hierro_ de Kiyoshi. Era un triángulo amoroso bastante extraño, dado que ambas hembras trataban mal al macho, pero al mismo tiempo querían aparearse con él.

Junko era todo lo contrario a Mako, si bien era linda, no tenía la belleza matadora de la otra chica, le faltaba la picardía en su mirada, en vez de poner cara de “ _jodo a todo el mundo”_ siempre. Tenía un cuerpo bastante común, contrario al de Hanamiya, quien tenía buena delantera y más trasero que Hyuuga. Si bien ambas tenían una actitud horrible y controladora, Junko era más estricta, mientras que Mako le iba más por la maldad.

Igual, ninguna de las dos le caía bien a Nash, pero había prometido ayudar a Hanamiya para tener al corazón de hierro. Además, como un _Bad Boy_ , debía ayudar a sus iguales.

– Hey, Nash ¿Por qué estás… desnudo? – Preguntó el castaño con incomodidad apenas le vio. Hyuuga al escuchar esas palabras desvió la mirada, intentando no mirar.

– Me transformé y no tenía ropa – Explicó desinteresado – Por cierto, ¿Han visto a Mako? Fui a verla a la biblioteca para pedirle unos libros, pero no la encontré. Tuve que buscarlos por mi cuenta – Dijo como si hace minutos no hubiese hablado con la chica.

– Debe estar buscando algún pleito donde meterse – Respondió Junko con molestia, sin mirarle.

– ¿Para qué quieres a Mako? – Aunque la duda fue lo que se escuchó en la pregunta, Gold pudo percibir el ligero tono de molestia casi inexistente.

Oh dios, Teppei se moría tanto por la chica como esta por él. No le sorprendía. Entre Hanamiya y Hyuuga, él también se hubiese quedado con la primera. Sonrió con diversión.

– Quiero pedirle una cosa – No se explicó con detalle. Era mejor dejar la imaginación de ambos lobos fluir. Era más que obvio que Kiyoshi no le dejaría acercarse a Mako, y menos si estaba desnudo – Pero supongo que debo vestirme primero – Y comenzó a irse.

– Te veo después Junko – Escuchó como el castaño se despedía de la hembra que estaba con él, solo para seguirle – Oye Nash, ¿Qué es esa cosa que quieres pedirle a Mako? – El tipo debía ser más expresivo. La sonrisa le provocaba escalofríos al rubio.

– Nada importante, en serio – Dijo como si nada – Solo escuché un rumor.

– ¿Un rumor?

– Sí, eso – Mintió – Escuché que Mako se sentía sola y quería una pareja ¿O era un cachorro? No sé, siempre olvido los rumores – Rio divertido, como si estuviese bromeando amistosamente con Kiyoshi – Como sea, le iba a preguntar si podía _ayudarle_ con eso.

– Hey, no hay problema – Interrumpió de inmediato el otro macho – Yo puedo hablar con Mako, mejor ve a leer esos libros que tienes, que se ve que te tomará mucho tiempo – Y enseguida, Teppei había desaparecido del pasillo.

De seguro Hanamiya no pensaba que cumpliría su promesa tan rápido. Pobre de Hyuuga, de seguro quedaría destrozada. La chica debió pensar en pedirle su ayuda cuando podía.

><>< 

– Tetsu-chan, la manada del Norte está aquí – Takao llamó a la peliceleste mientras esta se peinaba tranquilamente los cabellos. La miró con esos ojos inexpresivos de siempre.

– ¿Otra vez? – Preguntó ella confundida. Hace mucho que no venían.

– Sí – Kazumi volvió a decirle con más decisión – Dicen que quieren hablar con Dai-chan – Le dijo la pelinegra. Kuroko se levantó de su tocador.

– Iré a llamarlo entonces…

– ¡No hace falta! – Interrumpió de prisa Takao – Yu-chan ya fue por él. Pero necesito tu ayuda para mantenerlos tranquilos. Parecen estar muy alterados. ¡Siguen aún en su forma de lobo!

– ¿Por qué vinieron de repente?

– No lo sé – Chilló la pelinegra – Parece ser que son órdenes de una hembra, de seguro la que tomaría el puesto de Alfa si algo le pasaba a Ka… – Cambió sus palabras de prisa – ¡Al chico que desapareció! – Se corrigió. Se suponía que ella no sabía quién era _ese_ chico.

– ¿Midorima-kun y Kise-kun están ahí? – Preguntó la peliceleste. No aparentando haber escuchado la divagación de su amiga con respecto al lobo que desapareció hace casi 6 meses.

– Sí, pero la otra manada tiene un lobo enorme. Parece ser la pareja de la hembra – Tetsuna asintió ante las palabras de la pelinegra. Al parecer las cosas salían de control.

De repente, un ladrido potente se escuchó, haciendo que todo el bullicio parara. Era el Alfa.

Takao y Kuroko salieron a toda prisa como pudieron, encontrándose con Kasamatsu, Midorima y Kise que se encontraban al lado de Aomine, quien era el único que estaba transformado en lobo. Se veía realmente aterrador, parecía estar enojado y nadie sabía por qué. Creían que por la insolencia de que la otra manada entrase a su territorio sin avisar pero no era así.

Solo Kagami y Yuriko sabían que el moreno estaba molesto porque le interrumpieron cuando estaba recostado con su compañero y cachorro, mientras dormían. En serio tenía un mal genio.

– Díganme, ¿Por qué están aquí? – La voz pacífica de Tetsuna se dejó escuchar mientras se paraba al lado del Alfa, quizá demasiado cerca para el gusto de Taiga, quien miraba por la ventana.

– Estamos aquí porque queremos a nuestro siguiente Alfa de vuelta – Akashi apareció completamente vestida e impecable, mientras a su lado se ponía Atsushi, para apoyarla.

– El lobo que buscan no está aquí, váyanse – Les pidió Kuroko, mientras sus ojos celestes miraban retadoramente los bicolores que Seiko poseía. Esta rio por sus palabras.

– No me iré de aquí sin mi hermano – Dijo decidida – Sé que está en la mansión – Y entonces la pelirroja se percató de algo. El aroma de Aomine. Se sentía al doble. Sentía el olor del lobo frente a ella, pero también provenía dentro de la mansión, en una de las habitaciones.

– He dicho que se vayan – Siguió insistiendo la peliceleste – Si hubiese alguien de su manada, el olor ya le hubiese delatado – Esas palabras fueron las últimas que faltaron para que Akashi se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.

– ¿En serio? – Dijo Seiko como si estuviese bromeando – Entonces supongo que a su Alfa no le molestará que le dé una miradita a su mansión, ¿Cierto, Daiki? – Ahora los ojos dorado y rojo fueron a parar en los ámbares del lobo junto a la hembra. Este le gruñó.

– ¡Esa es una enorme ofensa, Akashi-san! – Gritó la chica de piel pálida y ojos celestes – ¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso? – Llamarle al Alfa como si fuese alguien cualquiera, y encima decirle mentiroso.

– De la misma forma en la que tú te atreves a ponerte tan cerca de tu Alfa como si fuesen algo, Tetsuna – Le dijo con veneno en las palabras. Akashi acarició con amor el pelaje de Atsushi – No eres su pareja. Así que mantén tu distancia, porque una hembra que se acerca demasiado a algún macho sin ser nada, es despreciable – Kuroko bajó la mirada, arrepentida, alejándose del Alfa.

Esas últimas palabras habían hecho enfurecer a Daiki. Es cierto, Tetsu no tenía motivo para acercarse a él como si fuesen pareja, pero Akashi no tenía ninguna razón para humillarla tanto. Si no fue que ordenó un ataque contra la manada ajena, fue porque sintió que Kagami le pedía que no lo hiciera, porque era sus hermanos y amigos. Se contuvo, aunque con mucho esfuerzo.

– Bien – Dijo cuándo después de des-transformarse, volvió a su forma original completamente desnudo. Poco le importaba que le vieran – Pueden revisar la mansión, pero luego de que no encuentren nada, quiero que se larguen y no vuelvan – Pidió molesto. Seiko sonrió.

– Tiene mi palabra, Alfa – Y después de esa pequeña burla hacia él, la pelirroja ordenó a los lobos que venían con ella des-transformarse para entrar a la mansión a investigar. No romperían nada, pero si investigarían hasta donde sea posible. Lo que sea por encontrar a Kagami.

Kise Ryouta sintió como su pareja parecía tensarse con lo que estaba pasando. Tal vez por la idea de lobos desconocidos entrando en ese lugar; pero la verdad, Yuriko solo quería salir corriendo para avisarle a Kagami. Por suerte, Aomine tuvo la excusa perfecta al decir que subiría a su habitación para ponerse algo de ropa. Taiga aún no estaba listo para que su manada le viera así.

– ¿Ocurre algo, Yurikocchi? – Le preguntó el rubio, con ese sobrenombre tan estúpido gracias al sufijo que su pareja siempre se empeñaba en decirle, no solo a ella, sino también a todos los que conocía y que se ganaban su cariño o su respeto.

– N-No es nada – Intentó convencer mientras los labios le temblaban y su ceño se fruncía en preocupación. Kise no insistió aunque quería, y fue porque la pelinegra se acercó a Kazumi y Tetsuna, donde se veía que la primera intentaba consolar a la menor por lo que le habían dicho.

Midorima observaba todo sin decir ni una palabra. La posibilidad de que ese tal lobo estuviese en la mansión era muy poca, pero de ser así, eso explicaría quién había estado rompiendo los libros de la biblioteca. Porque nadie más que él y unos pocos iban ahí para leer, y estaba seguro que nadie de esas personas cometería la falta de romper las hojas de tan valiosos libros, así que tenía que ser alguien más.

><>< 

Cuando Aomine llegó a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo, fue directo hacía Kagami que se encontraba en su cama. Este, al verlo llegar desnudo y con un rostro de entre molestia y preocupación, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y preguntarle qué era lo que ocurría, y por qué fue que Daiki quería matar a su hermanastra hace unos momentos.

– Malas noticias – Le dijo mientras comenzaba a vestirse rápidamente – Tu manada está investigando la mansión. Saben que estás aquí. Así que será mejor que te escondas – Luego de vestirse completamente, Daiki volvió a salir.

Kagami se mordió el labio inferior. Ahora, ¿Qué haría? No quería que su manada le viese mientras estaba _preñado_. Se suponía que esto era innatural en un macho, y no quería que le vieran con asco. No todos se tomarían su estado como Kasamatsu y Takao lo habían hecho. Así que pensó. No podía salir porque no podía moverse. ¿Cuál era la mejor opción?

Aprovechando que tenía el aroma de Daiki como ventaja, y que estaba en la habitación de este donde el olor estaba en cada maldito rincón; tenía que buscar un lugar en donde esconderse. ¿Bajo la cama? No, de seguro sería el primer lugar que Akashi revisaría y que además no podría entrar por su vientre de casi siete meses. Le descubrirían antes de que siquiera pudiese acostarse.

¿En el armario de Daiki? Quizá, entre toda su ropa. Así el olor intenso que provenía de él se mezclaría con la ropa, haciéndole pensar a todos que la ropa es la única ahí. Sin embargo, sacar la pila de prendas del armario iba a tardar más que toda la inspección de la mansión, y el espacio era estrecho y muy incómodo para alguien embarazado. No, tampoco podía guardarse ahí.

¿Entonces, donde se escondería? Se tuvo que responder a sí mismo de forma inmediata al escuchar el picaporte de la puerta siendo girado, y sentir el olor de sus hermanos, amiga y otros miembros de su manada detrás de la puerta, más los de Aomine, Kasamatsu y Takao también. Demonios, era tiempo fuera y no sabía qué hacer. Miró a todos lados hasta que tuvo una idea.

Tenía que funcionar. Solo tenía una última oportunidad.

><>< 

– Entonces, ¿Está es tu habitación? – Preguntó Akashi al abrir lentamente la puerta que hizo un ruido chirriante antes de detenerse a mitad del camino, por no haberla abierto con fuerza. Los ojos de la chica miraron arriba, abajo, a la derecha e izquierda. No había nada.

– Sí, y cómo vez, no hay nada – Dijo el moreno con molestia aparente por estar invadiendo sus cosas personales, haciéndose el desinteresado. La verdad estaba nervioso por lo que fuese a pasar – Ahora, quiero que se larguen.

– Espera un momento, Daiki – Interrumpió la pelirroja de pronto – Quiero revisar un poco más, y luego me iré y no volveré a molestarte. Lo juro – El aroma de Aomine, se sentía en todo el lugar. ¿Sería por eso que sintió el mismo aroma venir de dos lados? Quizá.

Todos se mantuvieron en la entrada, algunos dentro de la habitación, otros fuera, pero Akashi era la que rondaba el lugar lentamente, inspeccionando cada centímetro que le parecía sospechoso. Investigó debajo de la cama, nada. En el armario, tampoco. Afuera de la ventana, menos. Solo faltaba un lugar, el escritorio del Alfa. 

Se acercó lentamente, dando pasos dramáticos. Seiko tenía todas las miradas sobre ella, mientras se agachaba lentamente, para mirar detrás del mueble. No vio nada. Inspeccionó todo lo que pudo de la especie de mesa, pero no había rastro de algún individuo además de Aomine que viviese en esa habitación. Estaba decepcionada de sí misma por haber fracasado.

– Parece que me equivoqué – Aceptó con dolor, casi a regañadientes – No hay nadie, lamento haber dudado de ti, Daiki – El moreno reaccionó de golpe, como si antes hubiese estado aguantando la respiración.

– ¿A sí? ¡Digo, sí! Te lo dije Akashi, aquí no hay nadie del territorio Norte – El aire por fin llegó también a los pulmones de ambas hembras pelinegras al darse cuenta que el peligro había pasado.

– Mis más sinceras disculpas, es hora de que me vaya – Dijo mientras se retiraba de la habitación para bajar por las escaleras de la mansión, con los miembros de su manada siguiéndole detrás – Como dije, cumpliré mi promesa. No volverán a ver a la manada Norte por aquí.

– Así lo espero – Dijo el peliazul, Poniendo la cara de seriedad más realista que podía en ese momento. Akashi le dio una última mirada antes de voltearse y subirse al lomo de aquel licántropo enorme, antes de que corrieran para alejarse del bosque invierno.

Cuando se dieron cuenta que ya estaban suficientemente lejos y no podían verles ni escucharles, entraron _tranquilamente_ a la mansión, antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe mientras las expresiones de sus rostros se desfiguraban de pánico. Yuriko y Kazumi fueron a distraer a Kise, Midorima, y Kuroko, mientras que Daiki subía para ver a Kagami.

– Hola Aomine – Cuando abrió la puerta de golpe, se encontró con el pelirrojo acostado en su cama, mientras respiraba intentando serenarse por la sensación de que tu vida corre peligro. El moreno se acercó hasta él para recostarse a su lado.

– ¿Qué hiciste? – Le preguntó con duda, pues en todos los lugares donde Kagami pudo haberse escondido, fueron investigados y el pelirrojo no estaba en ninguno – ¿El libro tiene un hechizo de invisibilidad y no me habías dicho? – Bromeó.

– Fue menos magia y más ingenio – Respondió Taiga – Verás, Akashi siempre ha sido dramática cuando se trata de investigaciones por más pequeñas que sean, aunque la mayoría de las veces siempre tiene razón y encuentra la solución a todo. Su dramatismo es su debilidad también.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Aomine, aún más confundido con todas las palabras que el menor le decía con respecto a su hermana. En realidad, sí se notaba que la chica era dramática.

– Que me escondí en el único lugar donde sabía que ella jamás buscaría por la obviedad – Respondió mientras sentía la mano morena del Alfa posarse en su vientre. Kagami puso su mano sobre la contraria, entrelazando los dedos de ambos.

– ¿Dónde? – Cuestionó un curioso Daiki mientras seguía acariciando al cachorro que se movía al sentirlos a ambos. Taiga se mordió los labios, riendo por su respuesta. Era bastante estúpida, y Aomine no tenía tanta paciencia – ¿Dónde carajos te escondiste?

– Pues… – Divagó por unos segundos, intentando no reírse de sus palabras – Detrás de la puerta.

><>< 

– Me gusta Shouyo, es un nombre muy bonito.

– No digas tonterías Takao. Nos quedaremos con Yukimura, le queda mejor.

– Ustedes dos, no discutan el nombre de mi cachorro. Ese lo escogeré yo – Gruñó Aomine – Y por cierto, ambos nombres son horribles – Las quejas de las dos hembras no se hicieron esperar.

– No lo sé, Aomine. Me gusta que intenten ayudarnos a escoger un nombre para el bebé – Comentó Kagami. El moreno volvió a gruñir, mientras las chicas comenzaban a discutir los posibles nombres que el pequeño cachorro podría tener una vez que nazca.

– ¡Insisto con Yukimura!

– ¡No seas necia, Yu-chan! ¡Entonces que se llame Daichi!

– ¡¿Y por qué Daichi?!

– Porque Daichi significa _primer hijo_ , y además se parece mucho a Daiki, que por si no lo recuerdas es el nombre de tu Alfa.

– Bien, punto para Takao – Intervino el mayor, haciendo que Kasamatsu se quejara peor, mientras que la mencionada festejaba su victoria.

– ¡No es justo!

– ¿Entonces, nos quedamos con Daichi? – Preguntó Taiga a su compañero, mientras veía a las dos hembras seguir discutiendo porque Kazumi había ganado la mini-competencia.

– ¿Te gusta el nombre? – Se aseguró el peliazul.

– Me parece bien – Fue la respuesta del pelirrojo, mientras acariciaba su vientre con una sonrisa en el rostro. Daichi, el nombre sonaba muy bien para el cachorro.

Últimamente, Kagami sentía que no podía dejar de prestarle atención a su bebé, fuera de tener las incomodidades de un embarazo –peor aún, en un macho–, se había vuelto muy dependiente de lo que el cachorro quería. Cuando se _sentía_ hambriento, cuando le daba por jugar a las patadas, y cuando se mantenía quieto, como si estuviese dormido. Todo le parecía fascinante.

En una semana cumpliría los ocho meses. El embarazo de un licántropo era de nueve. Estaba a poco más de un mes de que nazca. ¿Cómo sería su nacimiento? No lo sabían, no era común casos así. Por eso era que esa misma noche se irían para ver a la misteriosa hechicera. Que podría ser falsa, pero no perdían nada con intentar, o al menos no nada de gran importancia.

Aomine había mentido sobre un viaje de investigación de la zona. Luego del drama de los del Norte, fingió estar desinformado de lo que pasaba alrededor de los bosques de su territorio, por lo que dijo que se tomaría su tiempo. En su lugar, dejaría a Midorima como encargado de la manada por mientras. Esto era solo para ganar tiempo, y que nadie sospechara.

– ¿Tienen todo para partir? – Preguntó Kasamatsu, una vez que las cosas entre ella y Takao se habían calmado. Ahora recordaban que ellos dos partirían esa misma noche para irse en un buen tiempo.

–  Comida, agua, ropa, algunas medicinas, y por supuesto el libro de hechizos – Dijo Aomine, mientras veía las coas que tenía en la mochila antes de ponérsela – Sí, está todo listo. Es hora de irnos – Kagami se paró a su lado. Con el embarazo, su movilidad era limitada.

– Bien, distraeremos a los centinelas lo más que podamos, suerte – Dijo Takao mientras se despedía de ambos. La otra chica no dijo nada más, pero en su mirada se pudo ver que también les deseaba suerte. Las dos salieron de la habitación, mientras ellos se miraban entre sí. Eran más de la 1 de la madrugada, pero las hembras tardarían un poco mientras distraían a los centinelas.

Solo bastarían unos minutos antes de poder salir.

><>< 

– Bien, esto es algo que no me hubiese imaginado – Himuro volvió a leer el libro de hechizos con detenimiento – Pero supongo que debí de haberlo previsto

– Según tenía entendido, tú y Satsuki sabían lo de la leyenda del embarazo en machos – El pelinegro asintió, y Nash no comentó nada más al respecto. El chico se veía concentrado.

– ¿Y se puede saber por qué ninguno me lo dijo? – La voz furiosa de Akashi se escuchó en el lugar. Los dos hijos del Alfa habían sido llamados por Gold para hablar sobre algo importante, pero parecía que Seiko estaba distraída del hilo de la conversación.

– Creíamos que ya lo sabías. Por lo general eres tú quien sabe más que los demás – Dijo Tatsuya – ¿Cómo carajos no sabías de la leyenda?

– Tal vez si lo sabía, pero por la angustia se le pasó por alto – Defendió el rubio, y aunque no dijo nada, la hembra se lo agradeció de manera silenciosa – Como sea, no mentiré. El libro lo he estado leyendo hace casi tres meses. Si no había dicho nada, era porque no estaba seguro. Pero investigué un poco, y las pociones hechas con la fruta que tenemos son relacionadas con el embarazo.

– Entonces, Taiga está embarazo según tu hipótesis – Comentó Himuro, frunciendo el ceño al pensar en aquello. Su hermano, el lobo que más quería y apreciaba había sufrido tanto. Nash le había puesto al corriente con sus ideas e investigaciones, y no le gustó saberlo en absoluto.

– Así es. Tal como Seiko me dijo hace unos meses, Daiki sí hizo el ritual porque se ve que al lado Sur le ha ido de maravilla, pero parece que no hay alguna hembra que esté preñada. Sería imposible en todo caso, porque sabemos que en Luna Roja no se puede escapar del embarazo – Explicó – Parece que incluso los del Sur comienzan a preguntarse dónde está el cachorro.

– Recibí informes. Parece que Daiki se ha ido lejos de su manada – Akashi se llevó la mano al mentón para pensar sobre lo que pasaba – Aparentemente fue para investigar bien su territorio, pero parece que en realidad no está por ninguna parte – Seiko dirigió su mirada hacia el libro – ¿Hay algo más que nos pueda ser útil?

– No en realidad – Dijo el rubio. Ya nada podía hacerse, ahora tenían casi todo el rompecabezas completo, salvo por la parte más importante: ¿Dónde carajos estaba Taiga? Sabían que Kagami estaba con Aomine y no volvía por voluntad propia, así como que el chico esperaba un cachorro que seguramente sería el más fuerte de la generación. Pero nadie sabía _dónde_ estaba realmente.

– ¿Esconder un macho preñado no puede ser tan fácil? ¿O sí? – Preguntó Tatsuya con ironía mientras se masajeaba la sien. Era algo tan obvio y tan extraño, debía haber resaltado, llamado la atención de todos. Y la verdad era que el asunto se mantuvo oculto bastante bien.

– Prometí no volver al Sur – Dijo Akashi – Pero debo romper mi promesa – Los dos pares de ojos se posaron en ella – Ellos dos volverán, y lo harán con el cachorro. Cuando nazca nuestro nuevo hermano, iré a ver a Taiga. Las fechas de parto siempre son muy cercanas en las _Doncellas_. Ya no podrá huir. El cachorro tendrá su olor. No podrá esconderse – Los dos machos asintieron.

– Supongo que ahora, solo nos queda esperar – Comentó Nash con un suspiro. Himuro frunció el ceño al percatarse de que la última página del libro había sido arrancada, pues lo descubrió mientras pasaba las hojas.

– ¿Tú arrancaste esto? –  Preguntó el pelinegro. Enseguida recibió la atención de los otros dos.

– ¿Arrancar qué? – Nash miró el libro encontrándose con que una página no estaba en su lugar. Se sorprendió por eso – No he arrancado nada, siempre había estado completo.

– ¿Por qué falta una hoja entonces? – Le cuestionó Seiko, a lo que el rubio se encogió de hombres, porque no sabía la respuesta.

– Le di unas cuantas revisiones, estaba completo en ese momento – Se excusó – Si no me equivoco, la última hoja habla de una hechicera que viven lejos de los territorios, y tenía algo a´si como un mapa. Pero no tengo ni puta idea de quién arrancó la hoja.

– ¡No puedo creer que alguien rompiera el libro y tú no te hubieses enterado! – Le regañó Akashi, intentando controlar la furia que crecía en su interior. Cualquier cosa podría ser útil y el idiota de Nash había dejado que le robasen información valiosa.

– Tengo una duda… – Murmuró Tatsuya logrando ser el centro de atención, luego de oler un poco el libro y descubrir un aroma que no se suponía que debía de estar ahí – ¿Alguien ha visto a Satsuki en estos días?

El silencio reinó el lugar, y las respuestas cayeron como granizo sobre ellos.

><>< 

– ¿Ya estás cansado? – La voz de Aomine distrajo al pelirrojo del enorme cansancio que sus dos piernas estaban soportando. Su espalda le dolía, los pies también, tenía mareos y estaba a nada de colapsar. Habían recorrido un poco más de un tercio del camino en 2 semanas, pero se habían mantenido en su forma _humana_ , lo cual provocaba que Kagami se cansara a cada momento.

– Se está moviendo mucho y dificulta que avance – Explicó suspirando, y recargándose con cuidado en un árbol cercano. Hubiesen recorrido el mismo tramo en la mitad del tiempo si se hubiesen transformado, pero por lo que quedaba del trauma de Kagami era que no lo habían hecho, aquello les estaba tomando más tiempo del que pensaban.

– Está por oscurecer, no podemos quedarnos aquí – Taiga sabía que su compañero tenía un punto, pero estaba realmente cansado – Vamos, busquemos un refugio; ya luego podremos descansar – Le dijo, mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse y a caminar. Una cueva oscura y solitaria apareció luego de un largo tiempo – Te dejaré aquí, e iré a cazar algo. No me tardo.

– Está… bien…  – Tan pronto Aomine le dejó recostado en la cueva, desapareció entre los árboles. Kagami suspiró con cansancio mientras intentaba acomodarse. Esto iba a tardar demasiado sino cambiaba de opinión con respecto a transformarse. Si querían llegar a tiempo era la única opción. No quería que el parto se le adelantara, porque de seguro ni Daiki ni él sabrían qué hacer.

El crujido de una rama llamó su atención. Sintió pánico. Todo el lugar era tan silencioso, y aun así se sentía observado. No era Aomine, no sentía el aroma del Alfa, se trataba de otra _cosa_. Comenzó a impacientarse pero se mantuvo quieto, sin hacer ruido, intentando ocultar incluso su respiración. Por un momento, no pasó nada, y pensó que solo se trataba de su imaginación.

Pero entonces, una figura salida de la mismísima nada apareció frente a él, y cuando intentó gritar para pedir ayuda a Daiki, una mano se estampó en su boca, impidiéndole hacer cualquier sonido. Intentó moverse y luchar, y con el sentimiento de miedo creciendo en su interior, era obvio que Aomine vendría en su ayuda cuando sintiera que estaba en peligro.

– Shh, silencio por favor. No te asustes – La voz era de una hembra, extrañamente familiar para Kagami. Pero era raro, no tenía aroma, ¿Cómo era eso posible? Tenía una capa negra que ocultaba su identidad, y no fue hasta que esta fue retirada que el pelirrojo pudo percatarse de quién era, y así mantener la calma – Tranquilo Kagamin, soy yo.

– Momoi… – Susurró atónito cuando por fin la chica le quitó la mano de la boca. Aquello era totalmente inesperado. ¿Qué demonios hacía Momoi en el bosque? Pero aun, en el mismo camino que ellos seguían. Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué no sentía el típico aroma a duraznos que la pelirrosa siempre había tenido?

– Pregunta lo que quieras, pero que sea rápido – Satsuki miró hacia todos lados, asegurándose de que no había nadie más cerca – El Alfa del Sur volverá pronto, ya ha de haber sentido tu desesperación y miedo – Claro, el enlace que tenía con el moreno. Pero, ¿Cómo sabía ella de eso?

– ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué estás…? ¿Y cómo sabes…? ¿Y el olor dónde…? – Ninguna de las preguntas de Taiga estaba completa, pero como la pelirrosa conocía muy bien al chico, sabía qué era lo que este quería preguntarle. No por nada habían estado _juntos_ durante mucho tiempo.

– Seré breve – Suspiró antes de comenzar – Sei-chan, Himuro-kun y Nash han estado investigando tu paradero desde que desapareciste. Yo les he espiado en silencio y me he enterado de todo, Kagamin, de todo – El pelirrojo agachó la mirada – En parte, todo ha sido gracias al libro de hechizos de nuestra biblioteca. Los he leído y aprendido, y uno de ellos esconde mi aroma. Por eso no me sentiste acercarme, y por eso tus hermanos y Nash no me descubrieron.

– ¿Y qué haces aquí? – Preguntó él ya un poco más calmado. Satsuki sonrió antes de acariciarle la mejilla con cariño.

– Quería ver cómo estabas. También saber de tu embarazo. ¿Hembra o macho? – Preguntó con una hermosa sincera sonrisa que Kagami se tuvo que aguantar para evitar soltar algunas lágrimas, por la aceptación de su amiga más querida.

– Macho… – Susurró con un poco de vergüenza y las mejillas sonrojadas. La hembra sonrió aún más ante la respuesta.

– Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo, pero creo que el Alfa ya viene para acá – Dijo ella, cambiando la sonrisa por un rostro de seriedad – Estoy camino a ver a la hechicera también, los veré ahí cuando lleguen – Le informó antes de inclinar su rostro y besar la nariz de Taiga – Hasta pronto, Kagamin – Y tal como había aparecido, Momoi se fue.

– ¡Kagami! ¡¿Estás bien?! – Aomine apareció enseguida, con el cuerpo de un jabalí en la espalda y la ropa bañada en sangre. Se notaba algo agitado, y el menor pudo adivinar que era porque había sentido su peligro hace unos minutos. Gracias al hechizo que su amiga había usado en sí misma, era seguro que el peliazul no sintiera el olor de esta.

– S-Sí, sí, estoy bien – Dijo intentando no tartamudear de más y que al menos esta vez pudiese mentir con calma – Solo me quedé dormido y tuve una pesadilla. Es todo – Desvió sus ojos escarlata lejos de la figura de Daiki, quien solo suspiró y dejó caer el cuerpo muerto del animal.

– Menos mal – Suspiró cansado, haciendo sonar los huesos de la espalda al estirarse – Estaba terminando de matar al jabalí cuando sentí tu miedo. Vine lo más rápido que pude pero no quise dejar la cena porque de seguro me matabas si regresaba sin comida – Bromeó intentando aligerar el ambiente.

– Hablando de eso – Habló el pelirrojo, mirando de nuevo a Aomine – Tengo hambre – Sí, definitivamente el chico le hubiese matado si no volvía con comida.

El moreno partió al jabalí en trozos grandes, y dejó algunos para después, cuando retomaran su camino. No había necesidad de cocinar la carne, podían comer al animal crudo, el sabor no era malo y daba más nutrientes que asado. Y Kagami los necesitaba en ese momento, sino quería cansarse cada vez más pronto y querían llegar con la hechicera a tiempo.

Terminaron de comer antes de irse a lo más profundo de la cueva. Taiga sacó de la maleta un hongo brillante de los que anteriormente le sirvieron en su poción para saber si el cachorro sería hembra o macho. Ahora era muy útil para iluminar la cueva, y así evitar encender alguna fogata que les delatara su ubicación.

El pelirrojo se recostó y Daiki hizo lo mismo, a su lado. Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, durante los cuales solo intercambiaron miradas, diciéndose todo a través de ellas, sin necesidad de abrir la boca. Lentamente, el mayor buscó la mano de su compañero, y cuando la encontró, enredó sus dedos con los de él, poniendo ambas manos sobre el vientre redondo de Kagami.

No pasó mucho para que ambos se durmieran, gracias a la tranquilidad y el calor que sus cuerpos producían al estar en contacto, y el pequeño y casi imperceptible sonido de un tercer corazón.

><>< 

– Aomine… – Llamó el pelirrojo – Sabes, he estado pensando, y creo que debemos transformarnos. Será más fácil ir así con el cachorro – El moreno detuvo su andar al escuchar la sugerencia de Kagami. Le miró con extrañeza.

– ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó preocupado. Taiga divagó unos segundos antes de asentir.

– Llegaremos más rápido de esa manera, si seguimos así, no llegaremos a tiempo – Dijo. Daiki tenía que aceptar que tenía razón, pero si antes no se habían transformado, era porque les recordaría a ambos el horroroso _inicio_ de su _relación_.

– Bien, dejaré que te transformes primero – El peliazul se dio media vuelta. Era más confiable que el pelirrojo se transformara primero, y así evitar cualquier recuerdo que reaparezca el trauma. Kagami se quitó y dobló rápido la ropa, para concentrar su mente en cambiar de forma.

Aomine tuvo que esperar unos minutos, hasta que sintió un toque ligeramente húmedo en su mano derecha. Miró hacia esta, y se encontró con un hermoso lobo de pelaje castaño rojizo. Los ojos habían cambiado a color naranjas, con ligeros destellos de dorado. Era grande, y el vientre abultado resaltaba mucho. Sin duda, Kagami era bellísimo.

Recogió la ropa del menor y la colocó dentro de la mochila que llevaban consigo. No tuvo que decir nada cunado Kagami se había recostado un poco lejos de él, dándole la espalda. Se quitó la ropa también, y la metió en la mochila antes de transformarse. Sus huesos crujieron mientras cambiaba de forma, hasta convertirse en aquel majestuoso lobo con pelaje negro azulado.

Se dirigió a donde Taiga estaba recostado, y le empujó suavemente con la cabeza. Al sentir su toque, el menor se levantó con dificultad, y luego le miró. Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Kagami cuando sus ojos chocaron con los ajenos, de color ámbar. Los recuerdos le llegaron de golpe, haciéndole desviar su mirada de inmediato. Respiró profundo, intentando tranquilizarse.

No era la misma mirada, aunque si los mismos ojos. Aun así, por precaución, Taiga no volvió a verle. Aomine no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo, ya que sabía que era la única forma de seguir. Comenzó a avanzar, mientras sentía a Kagami seguirle el paso. Corrieron, no con la velocidad que querían, porque Daiki seguía pensando en la seguridad de los otros 2; pero sí bastante rápido.

Si seguían a este paso, llegarían cuando mucho en una semana y media. Claro, tomando los tiempos en los cuales Kagami tenía que descansar, tal vez si se llevarían las dos semanas. Pero como sea, de esta forma sería mucho más fácil llegar. Aunque sería más rápido si no se quedaran cada noche en un sitio. Quizá Kagami pensaba lo mismo, sea como sea, debían de llegar, y rápido.

><>< 

– Estoy cansada de esto; Aomine-kun se ha ido y sin decírmelo a la cara, nadie sabe dónde está el cachorro ya que “nadie” es la _doncella_ , y siento que Takao-san y Kasamatsu-san nos ocultan algo – Tetsuna golpeó el escritorio de Midorima con una ligera fuerza, mostrando su molestia.

– Las acciones de Aomine siempre han sido impredecibles – Explicó el macho mientras se acomodaba las gafas en el puente de la nariz, con seriedad – Pero me temo que no tengo ninguna hipótesis que pueda sernos útil. Yo también siento que Takao oculta algo, pero no estoy seguro de que tenga que ver con Aomine.

– Las cosas han estado bastante tensas desde el ritual. Primero con la desaparición del siguiente Alfa del Norte, Y ahora con la inexistencia de la _doncella_ de aquí – Murmuró Kuroko mientras su vista no se apartaba de los ojos verdes de Shintarou – Pero no puede ser así, el año ha ido bien. Aomine-kun _tuvo_ que haber hecho el ritual.

– No creo que se trate de un caso de asesinato u secuestro, porque nadie ha reportado ninguna desaparición de una hembra en nuestra manada. Tampoco lo ha hecho la manada del Norte – Midorima suspiró mientras se levantaba de la silla de su escritorio – La única desaparición es de un macho, pero no debería haber razón para vincular una cosa con la otra.

– ¿Realmente eres tan sabiondo como dices, Shintarou? – Una tercera voz ingresó al lugar. Haizaki había entrado a la habitación del peliverde como si se tratase de la suya propia. No le importó tener las miradas de los dos licántropos sobre él, mientras se dirigía a la cama ajena para recostarse cómodamente, sonriendo con arrogancia.

– No recuerdo haberte dado el permiso para entrar en mi habitación, Haizaki – El chico ni se inmutó por las palabras. Simplemente estaba ahí, acostado, con aquel aire de superioridad que daba la impresión de que él sabía cosas que los otros no. Y tal vez, _así era_ – Largo.

– Oh vamos, tengo información valiosa que querrán oír – El pelinegro jugueteó entre sus dedos una de sus trenzas. Se relamió los labios mientras se incorporaba, para quedar sentado en el colchón – Directamente desde el territorio Norte. Me he puesto al tanto con unos compañeros de ahí – Ni Kuroko ni Midorima estaban confiados de su palabra.

– ¿Qué clase de compañeros tienes en el Norte, Haizaki-kun? – Preguntó la hembra, frunciendo un poco el ceño, mirando directamente a Shougo con esos ojos celestes inexpresivos. El chico rio.

– Buenos, compañeros geniales – Dijo con aquel tono de voz que daba la impresión de que la manera en la que cómo se enteró de las cosas no era lo importante, sino de lo que se había enterado – Como sea, lo que me han dicho es sobre una leyenda, que si bien, al principio no tiene mucha lógica, es más verídica de lo que parece.

– ¿Una leyenda? – Preguntó Midorima con molestia – ¿Quieres que desperdicie mis brillantes ideas por una leyenda que oíste de malas bocas? – Ironizó irritado. Kuroko se había mantenido tranquila, esperando lo que sea que Shougo quisiera decirles, ya luego pensaría más claro sobre ese tema.

– Bien puedo mandarlos a la mierda e irme, pero les diré y ustedes decidirán si me creen o no; esto no lo hago para ayudarles en sus investigaciones con respecto al idiota de Daiki, lo hago porque muero por ver sus caras cuando sepan que yo tengo razón – Haizaki se relamió los labios – Aunque ya que no quieren oírme, supongo que de nada servirá…

– Espera, Haizaki-kun – La hembra le interrumpió – Por favor, dinos. Cualquier cosa es útil. Sé que Midorima-kun se muestra incómodo con las leyendas porque prefiere más la ciencia que otra cosa, pero yo realmente quisiera escuchar – El pelinegro sonrió antes de hablar.

– Bien, hay una leyenda que habla sobre el embarazo en Luna Roja. Como saben, el anterior ritual fue durante ella – Los otros dos asintieron – Hay registros, de que algunos machos quedaron _encinta_ por culpa de ese día. Según dicen, la luna aumenta la fertilidad en todos los seres, ya sean hembras o machos. Lo que hace que cualquiera pueda concebir.

Al terminar de hablar, el lugar quedó en completo silencio. Tetsuna y Shintarou le miraban una mueca de repulsión y molestia. ¿Para eso les había hecho perder el tiempo? De seguro eran tontas historias que Haizaki leyó por ahí. Pero antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera decir algo, Shougo habló con toda la naturalidad del mundo mientras se levantaba para irse de ahí.

– Ya les dije lo que tenía que decir. Si me creen, bien, sino, me da igual – Hizo una pausa dramática donde se quedó en el marco de la puerta, y le dio una mirada fiera a cada uno – Pero unan todos los puntos y lo sabrán. La verdad está a punto de ser revelada, y quiero ver sus caras de estúpidos cuando se enteren de todo – Luego rio, y desapareció de ahí.

El ambiente se sintió incómodo después de eso. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. La mente de Midorima intentaba mantenerse tranquila, aunque luego de las palabras de Haizaki le había dado un ligero mareo. Kuroko no se sentía mejor; un escalofrío le cubrió el cuerpo y frunció el ceño al pensar más detalladamente en la situación.

 _Unir los puntos._ Era lo que Shougo les había dicho. Pero ¿Qué puntos? ¿Siquiera tenían alguna idea de lo que estaba pasando en los dos territorios? Tal vez si la tenían, el pelinegro no hubiese hablado con ellos a menos que tuviesen algo de idea de lo que pasaba, porque las acciones de Haizaki siempre eran para su diversión y no por ayudar.

La conversación entre ellos antes de que el otro macho apareciese volvió a sus mentes. La rara actitud de Aomine y la desaparición de una doncella que nadie sabía quién era, y que estaba a punto de dar a luz. ¿En qué se relacionaba con la desaparición del siguiente Alfa de la manada del Norte? Un lobo _macho_ que se había perdido durante el ritual y nadie sabía dónde estaba.

A simple vista, ni uno ni lo otro tenían relación. Eran casos extremadamente diferentes. No tenían por qué tener algo que los uniera, más que el hecho de que ambos sucedieron exactamente por las mismas fechas. Bien, era la hipótesis de cada uno, pero… ¿Y si a eso le metieran la leyenda que Haizaki les había dicho hace unos momentos? Al darse cuenta, las caras de estupefacción no tardaron en aparecer en sus rostros.

_Así cambiaba la cosa._

><>< 

– Aguanta solo un poco más, Kagami. Estamos a unos días de llegar – Las casi dos semanas pasaron rápido., Sin embargo, con estas se iba la fuerza del pelirrojo. No era fácil con su embarazo. Últimamente estaba muy cansado, a tal punto que ya no podía transformarse. Y eso era un problema – Resiste, llegaron mañana si no nos detenemos.

– Necesito… respirar… solo unos momentos… – Incluso hablar era demasiado para que Taiga pudiese hacerlo. Joder, ¿Cómo las hembras podían con _esto_? Sentía que iba a morir y el cachorro ni había nacido. El chico se detuvo, y Daiki se acercó a él para ayudarle a sentarse – Lo siento… creo que no…

– Hey, tranquilo – El peliazul le pasó una mano por la mejilla. Kagami estaba realmente mal. Tenía ojeras, estaba más pálido, sus brazos y piernas estaban más delgados y lo único que resaltaba era su vientre. Se veía deplorable, y a Aomine le carcomía la culpa saber que él fue el causante de eso – Escucha, daré una vuelta rápido por el lugar y veré si puedo traer agua. Espérame aquí.

El bosque de otoño era el más extenso de todo el mapa. Estaban a nada de llegar al límite con el océano. Pero para eso había que recorrer unos cuantos kilómetros más. Kagami sentía que no lo lograría. Había estado sintiendo fuertes contracciones desde hace unas horas, pero intentaba no hacer ninguna señal que pudiese avisarle al moreno. Lo último que faltaba era que este se enterase. Aunque era posible, que este sintiese su dolor.

Estaba atardeciendo. El sol se ocultaría en cualquier momento, y estar fuera y solo en su estado era malo. Los animales salvajes no se acercaban a los licántropos, pero ellos sentían su vulnerabilidad, por lo que no dudarían en atacarle si se presentaba la ocasión. Una horrorosa contracción hizo acto de presencia y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido de dolor.

Cuando el dolor se calmó apenas, otra punzada le invadió. No, no podía ser, no ahora. Las lágrimas de coraje y dolor se acumularon en sus ojos. Mierda, dolía demasiado. Su cuerpo no estaba preparado para ese tipo de situación. Además, estaba solo, ¿Qué carajos iba a hacer? Otro quejido de dolor, y otros más que poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en sollozos.

Era todo, ya no podía seguir así. Que pasase lo que tenía que pasar. Ya se había resignado a un miserable y doloroso destino, cuando una figura apareció frente a él, y no, no se trataba de Aomine, ni mucho menos de Momoi. Era una hembra, pero una completa extraña. Se acercó a él, le miró cuidadosamente, como examinándole, y luego, con una gran fuerza, le cargó en brazos.

– Hace mucho que no tengo un caso como tú, pero no te preocupes – La voz de aquella misteriosa loba le producía cierta tranquilidad, como la de una madre hablándole a su hijo – Cerca de aquí hay un lago, todo estará bien – Le susurró con cariño. Las contracciones siguieron, pero en poco tiempo llegaron al lugar, donde pudo percibir el aroma de Daiki, y también el de Satsuki.

– ¡Kagami! – El grito del Alfa taladró los oídos del mencionado, quien sentía que sus sentidos estaban más sensibles que de costumbre, salvo por la vista, porque todo lo que veía eran sombras o de un aspecto borroso.

– Necesito meterte al agua, ahí será más fácil para ti – La voz suave de la mujer era como un calmante para su dolor. Asintió sin pensarlo mucho, dejando que la hembra se metiera al lago con todo y su cuerpo. Si el agua estaba fría, realmente no lo sintió – Bien, puedo ayudarte, pero necesito que tú me ayudes también. En cuanto te diga, comenzarás a pujar, ¿Entendido?

Kagami asintió al ver que esta le soltaba para ponerse frente a él, entre sus piernas. Su cuerpo, pesado y agotado, se hubiese hundido en el lago de no ser porque Daiki le sostuvo firme por la espalda. El moreno se había metido al agua con él, y con un brazo sujetaba su cuerpo para evitar que se hunda, mientras que con la mano libre, había entrelazado sus dedos, y él no tardó en corresponder el gesto, con mucha fuerza.

– Esto es más complicado en machos, pero gracias al agua, podremos manejarlo – Murmuró la loba, en un intento por calmar los nervios del pelirrojo que todos habían sentido – Satsuki, ¿Tienes todo listo? – La pelirrosa asintió, a la orilla del lago, donde mojaba solo sus piernas – De acuerdo, chasquearé los dedos, y comenzaras a pujar – Dijo – uno, dos, tres.

En el momento en que la misteriosa hembra chasqueó los dedos, un dolor insoportable recorrió el cuerpo de Taiga. Fue como si ella hubiese estado controlando su dolor, pero justo al momento del parto, este había regresado. Dolía tanto, que con una fuerza brutal apretó la mano de Aomine con la suya, escuchando el crujir de los huesos de este. Pero como la mujer le había dicho, comenzó a pujar.

Sus gritos y sollozos no tardaron en dejarse oír, quizá demasiado fuerte. Los sensibles oídos de Daiki estaban por estallar del dolor, pero aun así, no le soltó. Aun cuando el pelirrojo se removiera incómodo en su agarre, él le mantenía lo más quieto que podía. Kagami sentía que estaba destrozándose por dentro, que su interior se desgarraba. ¿Por qué tenía que doler tanto?

– Lo haces muy bien, cariño. Pero necesito que sigas así unos cuantos intentos más. Sé que puedes, solo unos pocos – Lo intentó, en serio que sí. Pujó de nuevo, con todas sus fuerzas, aun con todo el dolor, y con los ojos bañados en lágrimas más el sudor de su cuerpo que se perdía en el agua del lago – Ya casi, solo una vez más – Un último intento – ¡Ya está! ¡Lo lograste!

Si bien, Kagami estaba cansado, adolorido, a punto de caer desmayado, y no podía ver nada ya que parecía que sus sentidos se volvieron obsoletos, pudo escuchar perfectamente un llanto. Un pequeño llanto de un cachorro, que en ese momento le hizo sentir que su corazón rebosaba de alegría. _Su cachorro._

– Lo… quiero ver… – Susurró apenas, mientras sus oídos seguían inconscientemente los sollozos del pequeño cachorro, quien parecía haber sido sacado del lago. ¿Cómo sería? ¿A quién se parecería? ¿Cuál era el color de su cabello? ¿Y de su piel? ¿ _Y sus ojos_?

– Solo espera un poco, _honey_ – Le dijo la mujer en un idioma que pocas veces había escuchado, pero que si entendía era gracias a su educación en el Norte – Este lindo cachorrito necesita ser limpiado, y tú necesitas salir del agua para cambiarte de ropa y descansar. Por suerte para ustedes, podemos llegar a mi hogar en un instante. Una _hechicera_ debe estar lista para todo.

Fue ahí que Kagami dio gracias por tener una gran amiga como Momoi, quien estaba ayudando a la que ahora sabía, era la hechicera. Seguro ella le había dicho, y de no ser por eso, algo malo hubiese pasado con ellos. Se quedó en el agua unos minutos, con Aomine abrazándole para que no se hundiera. Cuando el pelirrojo descansó un poco, salieron del agua con dificultad.

– Bien, ahora que todos estamos juntos… – Momoi tenía al bebé en brazos que no paraba de llorar, mientras que el moreno sostenía al menor para que este no colapsara. La loba sonrió, chasqueó los dedos, y una nube púrpura les cubrió a todos – ¡Bienvenidos a mi humilde casita! – Gritó ella con felicidad, y cuando el humo se disipó, se dieron cuenta que ya no estaban en el lago.

Ahora estaban en una casa de madera bastante acogedora, que si bien, no era una mansión enorme como las que los Alfas de las manadas tenían, se desprendía un aire hogareño y mucha calidez. La mujer, que ahora Kagami pudo notar que era rubia, les indicó una cama, donde después de cambiarse de ropa, el pelirrojo pudo recostarse para descansar un momento, dejando almohadas detrás de su espaldas, para estar ligeramente _sentado_.

– Kagamin, parece que _alguien_ quiere verte – La risueña voz de la pelirrosa le hizo abrir levemente los ojos, mientras que esta le entregaba un bulto de mantas color café, donde pudo distinguir a un pequeño individuo moviéndose, además de escuchar el llanto que no cesaba. Apenas lo tenían en sus brazos, cuando Aomine se sentó a su lado, mientras él lo destapaba un poco para verlo mejor.

Era un precioso varón que sin duda alguna se parecía al Alfa; su piel era morena, ligeramente más clara que la de Aomine. La matita de pelo que apenas podía verse era color azul, y aunque quisieron ver sus ojos, parecía que el bebé no los abriría del todo. Esperaron  mientras observaban al bebé, hasta que este entreabrió sus ojitos por un momento, casi imperceptible.

 _Eran azules_.

– Vaya llorón salió – Comentó la rubia – Denme unos minutos y podré hacer que se detenga. Rápido Satsuki, ayúdame – Momoi enseguida fue tras la mayor, mientras que los dos machos caían en cuenta de que el bebé no había parado de llorar. Si bien su llanto era más leve cuando Kagami lo tuvo en brazos, seguía lloriqueando.

– ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Aomine, mientras daba un vistazo a la hechicera que se encontraba mezclando algunos líquidos y demás cosas. El pelirrojo escuchaba atento, pero no apartaba la vista del cachorro, intentando tranquilizarlo mientras le arrullaba.

– Lo siento, no me he presentado – Dijo ella. Hubo una gran pausa cuando la loba vertió algo en una botella que terminó en una mini explosión. Cuando el humo se disipó, siguió hablando mientras continuaba lo que hacía – Mi nombre es Alexandra García, aunque pueden decirme Alex; vivo aquí desde hace unos cuantos siglos. Soy más conocida como _la hechicera_ que siempre está en los libros de magia.

Tenía el cabello rubio hasta la espalda, los ojos verde aguamarina, y usaba anteojos. No tenía rasgos de los lobos del Sur, así que si ella había pertenecido a una manada, debía ser la del Norte. Daiki le miró con desconfianza. ¿Qué carajos era eso? Cuando la mujer –que ahora sabían, se llamaba Alex– terminó de mezclar cosas y cosas, regresó hacia ellos con una botella con un extraño líquido celeste.

– Esto es para ti, _honey_ – Dijo mientras le entregaba aquella rara bebida a Kagami, quien la tomó con una mano algo inseguro – No tengas miedo, no va a lastimarte. Es una poción que sirve para ayudar a los machos a alimentar a sus crías. No he tenido que hacer una en mucho tiempo, pero la receta me la sé de memoria. Adelante, o el pequeño no dejará de llorar – Le sonrió.

Una última mirada al líquido antes de que Taiga llevase la boca de la botella a sus labios. Bebió un sorbo, luego otro, y así hasta que se percató de que la poción era totalmente tolerable y se la tomó toda, para luego regresar la botella vacía a las manos de Alexandra. Realmente no sintió nada que pudiese cambiar en él. ¿Habría funcionado?

– Bien, ahora descúbrete el pecho – La cara de confusión del chico no tardó en dejarse apreciar, ocasionando una pequeña risa en Momoi y Alex – Necesito ver si funcionó, vamos antes de que el cachorro se debilite – Kagami obedeció con algo de vergüenza, y pudo notar que sus pezones estaban más hinchados que de costumbre – Parece que no he perdido el toque, ahora acerca al bebé a tu pecho, él hará el resto – Le dijo divertida.

El pelirrojo suspiró para calmar sus nervios. Ahora ya sabía a donde iba la cosa. Acercó al pequeño llorón que seguía haciendo ese berrinche pero con menos fuerza que antes. El bebé lloriqueó unos momentos más mientras se movía junto a él, hasta que finalmente _enganchó_ uno de sus pezones con los labios, y de inmediato comenzó a beber. Un pequeño jadeo se escapó de sus labios, y de inmediato su cara se puso roja.

– Se sentirá incómodo ya que es la primera vez, pero te acostumbraras con el tiempo – Le dijo Alexandra al chico. Por su parte, Aomine no había apartado la mirada de donde el cachorro estaba _comiendo_. Era, raro. Y sin saber por qué, él también se sonrojó un poco, desviando la vista – Bien, ahora que el bebé está callado, ¿Quieren decirme qué carajos pasó? – Preguntó algo irritada.

– Bueno yo… – Los dos machos intercambiaron miradas, pero enseguida el pelirrojo la desvió para concentrarse de nuevo en su hijo. Aomine entendió que el menor no diría nada, por lo que él tenía que decir la verdad – Escucha bien porque no lo repetiré otra vez – Advirtió, ganándose la atención de las dos mujeres – El ritual hizo que yo le obligara a aparearse conmigo, luego lo mordí, y terminamos en esto embrollo – Explicó _brevemente_.

– Esa no era la historia que me esperaba – Fue la simple respuesta de la rubia. El Alfa no le había dado demasiados detalles, pero ella ya había visto en las mentes de ambos como para saber exactamente qué era todo lo que había ocurrido. Pero tampoco estaba de más que alguno de los dos se lo dijera directamente – Sin embargo, no es necesario los detalles. _Ya me los sé_ – Con esas palabras, un escalofrío recorrió a cada uno.

– Alex-san, creo que debería decirles sobre _eso –_ Interrumpió la pelirrosa. Los ojos verde agua marina de la mayor se fijaron en Momoi, antes de volver su vista a los dos chicos. Notando como Taiga se percataba que se había quedado sin leche en un pecho, cambiando el bebé al otro para que pudiese seguir alimentándose. Bueno, ese cachorro iba a comer _demasiado_.

– ¿Eso? – Preguntaron tanto Aomine como Kagami al unísono. García suspiró profundamente, mientras iba por un gran y antiguo libro para abrirlo frente a ellos, antes de comenzar a verter polvos coloridos sobre él, que de inmediato se transformaron en figuras flotantes, sorprendiendo a los individuos ahí. Mientras contara la historia, las figuras se moverían, como si estuviesen vivas.

– Hace mucho tiempo – Comenzó – Existió un licántropo muy fuerte, un sangre pura, hijo de la Luna Roja. Su poder era brutal, casi acaba con nuestra tierra. Fue así por 3 siglos, nadie podía hacerle frente… Hasta que, un día, luego de una reunión con los Alfas de cada territorio y un libro de hechizos de más de 5 mil años, logramos encarcelar su alma oscura. Pensamos que todo había acabado, pero él prometió que volvería…

Conforme más hablaba la mujer, las imágenes se volvían más increíbles de ver. Las figuras de los gigantescos lobos peleando, el territorio entero en caos y destrucción, y aquella fiera mirada que la figura del licántropo sangre pura que ponía la _piel de gallina_. Esto era solo una imagen en 2D, creada por polvo mágico que se movía. ¿Qué tan terrorífica habría sido su mirada _real_?

– La profecía dice, que dos lobos machos le traerán a la vida, aunque eso no había pasado en varios años – Dijo mientras les miraba a ambos. Kagami enseguida se tensó y desvió su mirada al bebé que estaba durmiendo plácidamente con él. No, no podía ser él, se veía tan tranquilo e indefenso – Sin embargo – Dijo, teniendo de nuevo toda la atención – Dudo mucho que se trate de su cachorro.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó el peliazul atónito. No estaba seguro de lo que pasaba. Primero que nada, no sabía de esa leyenda, tal vez algo había oído, pero no con exactitud. Segundo, ¿Su hijo era la reencarnación de ese hijo de puta o no? Y si lo era, le iba a doler con toda su alma matarle, pero era por el bien de la tierra. Aunque, las palabras de Alex le trajeron una sensación de alivio.

– Su pequeño cachorro – Se acercó a donde el pelirrojo estaba recostado con el niño en brazos – No es como él. Es más fuerte pero con un alma brillante – La rubia tomó el bebé en brazos mientras le veía con una sonrisa. No se levantó de la cama, se quedó junto a los chicos – Hay bastantes diferencias entre ellos, así que no pueden ser los mismos.

– ¿Qué tantas diferencias? – Preguntó Taiga esta vez.

– Tiene amor, la más importante – Dijo suavemente, ruborizando a ambos chicos – Fue esperado pacientemente con cariño, lo que volvió su alma blanca y luminosa. El licántropo que les mencioné, fue abandonado y maltratado, creció con odio y rencor, por eso se volvió lo que una vez fue. Sus padres nunca le aceptaron, un destino que nadie querría nunca – Alex dio un besito en la frente tierna del bebé.

– No lo entiendo – Murmuró el peliazul – Durante el ritual yo… es decir… fue un accidente. No se suponía que pasara – Ahora los ojos azules del chico se fijaron en la persona que había cargado con el bebé en su vientre – Pensé que me odiabas – Le dijo con una mueca de tristeza. Kagami suspiró antes de hablar.

– No te odio, ni lo hice, ni lo haré – Dijo – Lo que hiciste fue horrible, pero con el tiempo comprendí que esa no fue tu culpa, la Luna Roja te había hecho actuar así. Aprendí a lidiar con esto, y fui perdiendo el miedo poco a poco. Además, pasar tiempo contigo es divertido, aun si es para cuidar de un bebé que fue un _accidente_ – Imitó sus palabras con una sonrisa.

– Verán – Alex llamó su atención – El alma del bebé no se debe al momento de la procreación, que imagino, ninguno quiere recordar – Los dos chicos hicieron una mueca de incomodidad – Se debe al tiempo de gestación, los meses que pasaron, y como es que los dos padres sobrellevaron aquello. Por eso el bebé tiene un alma tan pura. Porque aunque ustedes no se dieran cuenta, le dieron todo el amor que necesitaba.

– ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no fuera así? – Se animó a preguntar el pelirrojo.

– Hubiese sido devastador – Respondió – Su cachorro es hijo de la Luna Roja, de dos lobos con sangre Alfa, lo cual lo vuelve a él un sangre pura, por no decir que tendrá lo mejor de los dos territorios, porque son de dos zonas distintas. Pero a diferencia del otro lobo, él es hijo de dos machos, lo que lo hace aún más fuerte. Y si a eso le añadimos el _amor_ que les comenté al principio, tenemos al Lobo más fuerte que haya existido en esta tierra.

– Kagamin, ¿Recuerdas a Nash? – Momoi no pudo evitar interrumpir, aun cuando el ambiente era tan agradable. Algo le había llegado a su cabeza, y tenía que decirlo lo más pronto posible. Taiga asintió. Claro que no lo había olvidado – ¿Crees que el Lobo… hubiese vuelto si Aomine-kun no te hubiese reconocido como _doncella?_

Entonces la mente de Kagami se convirtió en un caos. Claro, si Daiki no hubiese interrumpido, él se hubiese apareado con Nash. Ellos dos lo harían solo porque el Alfa del Norte se los había pedido, diciendo cosas sobre una leyenda y que quería que el cachorro fuese más fuerte. Como solo iban a engendrar al bebé por eso, no se llevarían bien, y el bebé hubiese crecido sin _amor_. Ocasionando el regreso del licántropo que García les mencionaba.

_Lo cual significaba que…_

– Mi padre… – Dijo con nerviosismo en su voz, mientras su mirada no se apartaba del piso. Sin embargo, tenía la mirada de los tres individuos en su persona – Mi padre sabía de _esto_ , él quería que el lobo volviera. Por eso me pidió aparearme con Nash, porque sabía que como nos odiábamos, el bebé tendría un alma oscura y cruel.

– ¿Estás seguro de que es culpa de tu padre, _honey?_ – Preguntó Alexandra, teniendo un mal presentimiento sobre la respuesta. El pelirrojo pareció dudar, y en vista de que el chico no iba a hablar otra vez, Satsuki tuvo que responder lo que sabía.

– El padre de Nash era el antiguo Alfa del Norte, hasta que el Padre de Kagamin le derrotó y se convirtió en el Alfa. ¿Eso tendrá algo que ver? – La hechicera lo meditó unos momentos mientras veía al bebé en sus brazos, antes de volverlo a pasar a su progenitor.

– ¿Nash Gold? – Preguntó.

– ¡Sí! ¿Le conoces? – Fue turno de cuestionar de la pelirrosa.

– Sí… fuimos compañeros de magia hace siglos – Dijo mientras se levantaba de donde había estado sentada. Caminó por el lugar por unos momentos, mientras su rostro demostraba una faceta de infinita concentración – Pero cuando se comprometió con una loba, dejamos de vernos. Sé que tuvo un hijo, pero desconozco su nombre.

– ¿Nash?

– Sí, tiene un hijo.

– No, se llama Nash – Dijo con más insistencia la otra chica – Su hijo vive con nosotros en la manada del Norte. Se llama Nash Gold Jr.

– Ya veo – Dijo dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba – Nunca fue bueno con los nombres – Dijo levemente divertida – Era muy avaricioso, y no le gustaba estar atado a nada. No me sorprende que hubiese cambiado su actitud con el tiempo y con su matrimonio arreglado.

– Pero… él murió… – Dijo Kagami, todavía inseguro de a dónde iba la conversación.

– Tal vez no lo hizo – Alex enseguida tomó el libro que estaba en el piso, buscando una página en especial. Cuando la encontró hizo una mueca de desagrado. Esperaba equivocarse – Este hechizo hace que una mente entre a un cuerpo, aun si este todavía tiene otro dueño. Si él recordaba perfectamente lo que habíamos aprendido, pudo haberlo usado durante la batalla por el territorio. Así su cuerpo murió, pero él siguió vivo, solo que dentro de tu padre.

Aomine no entendía nada. Había hablado con el supuesto padre de Kagami algunas veces, no se veía como alguien malo. Pero, ¿Tenía la mente de un licántropo hechicero que quería destrozar los territorios? Eso no era algo que hubiese pensado. Sin embargo, tomó la mano de Kagami entre la suya, para hacerle sentir que no estaba solo. El pelirrojo se lo agradeció con la mirada.

– Sí es así, tenemos que detenerlo – Sugirió Momoi, a lo que los tres asintieron a sus palabras – Como el bebé de Kagamin ya nació, es bastante obvio que el de la otra _doncella_ también lo haya hecho, o lo va a hacer. Siempre son cercanas las fechas de parto – Informó.

– Bien, yo puedo llevarnos ahí en unos minutos, pero debemos actuar rápido. En cuanto logremos llegar a él, revertiré el hechizo y le encerraré para que ya no siga haciendo de las suyas – Kagami aún se sentía ligeramente débil por el parto y tenía que cuidar de su cachorro. Aun cuando quisiera, no podría ir. Además, el bebé tenía olor propio, ya no podía esconderse en ningún sitio.

– ¿Qué pasará con el…?

– Daichi – Interrumpió Kagami, haciendo que Momoi le mirase confundida – Su nombre es Daichi.

– El pequeño Daichi tendrá que esconderse – Alex buscó entre sus cosas, hasta que encontró unos polvos raros que les entregó – Esto ocultará el aroma, así ya nadie le sentirá con facilidad. Pero solo dura unas horas, tendrás que esconder al cachorro por tu cuenta – Taiga asintió mientras tomaba los polvos y vertía un poco sobre el bebé.

– Arreglaré esto con tu padre y luego iré por ti – Aomine se le acercó mientras acariciaba al bebé de forma suave – Será mejor que te quedes en el Sur, si algo pasa, puedes confiar en Kise – Le dijo antes de voltearse hacia la rubia para que le hiciese un conjuro que le llevara a la mansión Sur – Cuídate – Kagami sonrió por las palabras.

– Eso debería decírtelo yo – Bromeó – Sin embargo, sabes que no me gusta quedarme de brazos cruzados. En cuanto me sienta mejor iré a ayudarles – Daiki sonrió, ya se esperaba esa respuesta. No por nada Kagami era conocido por ser alguien excesivamente terco – Habla con Tatsuya y Seiko, ellos te ayudarán.

– Lo haré – Alex enseguida se acercó a donde se encontraban Kagami y Daichi, para murmurar unas palabras que le llevarían a la mansión del Sur. Pero antes de irse, el menor logró darle un casto y rápido beso en los labios al Alfa, solo para desaparecer de ahí. Dejando al pobre moreno sonrojado por la acción. Esa era otra cosa que no se esperaba.

– Bien, ahora que él ya se fue, es momento de que nosotros también lo hagamos – Y con esas palabras, la rubia comenzó a murmurar unas cuantas palabras antes de que una nube les cubriera y cuando esta se disipó en el aire, estaban en la mansión del Norte – Vamos por él.

Cruzaron todo el pasillo, recibiendo las miradas de extrañeza de los que ahí se encontraban, nadie les había visto llegar, sino que simplemente aparecieron ahí. Además, de los tres, solo Momoi y Daiki eran conocidos ahí, ¿Quién era aquella mujer que desprendía un aire misterioso? ¿A dónde se dirigían? ¿Qué hacían en otro territorio?

– ¡Quietos ahí ustedes tres! – Les detuvo uno de los centinelas y guardias del lugar, haciéndolos parar por unos cuantos segundos – No tienen permitido entrar aquí; ni el Alfa ni sus hijos se encuentra, así que les pediré que se retiren...

– ¿Cómo… que el Alfa no se encuentra? – Preguntó Momoi confundida y preocupada.

– Se fue al territorio Sur hace un día – Fue lo único que les dijo.

Los tres individuos intercambiaron miradas de pánico total. Alexandra estaba cansada, ya no podía hacer más hechizos durante un buen tiempo, y el lado Sur estaba lejos. Habían ido hasta ahí por nada, y sin querer habían mandado a Kagami y al cachorro donde iba a liberarse todo el problema.

– _Mierda…_

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, he querido escribir algo para el mes de mi OTP, el AoKaga. Al principio era un one-shot para una convocatoria, pero el tiempo se me fue y tuve que ponerlo por capítulos, dejando otro fic para esta. Si bien, estoy orgullosa de la historia, es bastante larga y extraña para este "tema".
> 
> La idea del ritual surgió luego de leer "Una corte de rosas y espinas", que es un libro que una amiga me prestó. Ahí hacían mención a este "tipo" de ritual, y me dije: "Hey, vamos a escribir de esto, pero no tan largo". Pero como nunca me hago caso, terminé con este monstruo.
> 
> En fin, tiene bastantes temas tabú, un desarrollo oscuro, y un romance "casi" forzoso. He de admitir que si la trama va demasiado rápida, es porque originalmente sería un "solo" capítulo, pero luego me dio pereza aumentarle más. Tiene leves toques de humor, porque los que me conocen, saben que esa es mi fortaleza.
> 
> Como sea, disfruten de la historia. Perdonen si tiene alguna falta ortográfica, por más que intenté que todo estuviese bien, volver a leer todo el escrito era cansado y pudo habérseme escapado algún error. De antemano, gracias por sus votos y leídas.  
> ¡Qué viva el AoKaga!


End file.
